Coming to Japan
by Lt. Zudako
Summary: Raijin and Masaaki Snyder have had a lot happen in the last few weeks. Losing their parents and moving in with unloving relatives. Z-Day will flip everything around. Meet up with Takashi and the group. SaekoxOC
1. DEAD Welcome

First Fanfic Ever. Be cool or be cruel. But please review

I do NOT own Highschool Of The Dead.

Z-Day + 1

Two figures stand atop the roof of a white blood spattered van looking toward a mega-store a couple hundred meters away. Moans of the undead could be heard coming from inside the doors of the store. The parking lot the van was situated in was, surprisingly, empty of Them.

The first figure has the stature of a teenager a slightly muscular build and is dressed in black loose jeans and tennis shoes, a midnight blue t-shirt, and a black halfway zipped hoodie with the hood up, all of which are covered with blotches of dried blood. He has a katana slung behind his back with the handle behind his right shoulder blade and a wakizashi slung from the left side of his waist. The figure has the stature of a teenage boy, not quite a "man" yet. At his side lays a dark green duffel bag, also randomly spattered with blotches of blood. The only visible facial feature is the teen's mouth as the hood blocks his eyes and the bridge of his nose. One can only really take note of his fair skin tone, along with a spot of white skin the size of a dime on his left chin.

The second figure is dressed in a white- if you could call it that anymore- polo shirt and tennis shoes, blue jeans, and with a royal blue hoodie draped across his shoulders. This figure has the size of a child, possibly seven or eight years old. Laying at his side is a bright blue backpack, complete with an owner's nametag and a side compartment for a water bottle. The child seems traumatized as he carries no weapons despite there being several alongside him atop of the van. He has his left arm wrapped around a red dinosaur push doll which is held tightly against his chest. His other arm goes to a silver locket hanging from his neck. The boy has jet black hair, fair skin, hazel eyes, and a button nose. His eyes are unblinking as he stares at the mega-store.

The teen turns to the boy, and kneels down, puts his hands on the boy's shoulders, and looks him in the eyes.

"I'll only be gone to get some water for us, ok?", he says to the boy. The boy remains silent.

"Why can't I go with you?", the boy asks.

"Because it's safer out here on top of the van. Besides there are none of Them outside, and we know for sure that They are inside the store. Can't you hear their moans?". At the mention of Them the boy sat down and curled his knees up to his chest, squeezing the plush dinosaur up against him even harder. "And also, I need you to take of Rex and Mom and Dad.", said the teen smiling as he referred to the plush dinosaur and the locket hanging from the boy's neck.

At this the boy looked down at the locket and back at the teen with a smile. "Okay.", he replied.

"Alright.", says the teen. "Do you remember how to use one of these?" he asks as he hands the boy a handgun.

"Uh huh"

"Show me" The boy pulled back the slide, dropped the magazine, and emptied the round in the chamber with some difficulty. The he continued to load the round back into the magazine and put the magazine back inside the handgun, and pull the slide forward with a satisfying click. "Dad taught you well." said the teen with a proud smile. "Only shoot if one of Them gets near ok? Remember, they're attracted to sound so stay as quiet as possible. I'll coming running out as soon as I hear the first gunshot." The teen proceeded to put on a pair of black fingerless gloves, elbow and kneepads. "I'll be as quick as I can." the teen said as he hoisted a black duffel bag across his left shoulder. With that the teen jumped down from the van's roof as quietly as he could, only making a soft thud on the pavement, and walked stealthily to the mega-store's entrance.

The boy just stared after him and continued to check his surroundings with the handgun in both hands. The doll laid beside him and the locket tucked inside his shirt.

'Be careful Raijin', thought the little one.

Inside the Mega-store

'Rai, Rai, Rai. Just what the heck is going on? How are you going to protect your little brother?', the teen mentally asked himself as he ducked between the aisles, evading Them at all costs. Thank the man above that the lights were still on, that way he could at least see his surroundings. The top priority on his list right now was getting water.

'Aww shit!', Raijin mentally cursed as he saw a group of seven undead in the aisle right next to the bottled water. 'If I fight them I run the risk of the noise attracting even more towards me-ah perfect', he thought as his gaze came upon a toy robot that was on the shelf he was leaning on. Probably left there by some child and forgotten whilst shopping with their parents. He grabbed the toy checked for speaker holes, and found some on its back. Even better, the toy had treads on it's feet and a button which seemed to activate it. Cautiously, Raijin set it down pointing away from the group of undead and pressed the button. Immediately, the toy let out a high pitched siren from it's back and made its way toward another aisle. The undead in the nearby vicinity slowly but surely made their way towards the toy, draw by the noise. Raijin merely walked through them, barely missing some by a few centimeters.

Finally at the bottled water on the shelf, Raijin began to fit as many bottles as he could taking care not to make much noise. After filling the duffel bag up with around fifty water bottles, he slung it over his left shoulder and leaned down to take a gallon of water in each hand, and made his way toward the exit. No gunshots had been fired, so everything seemed to be okay on the outside.

Back Outside

The boy atop the van looked at his surroundings. The parking lot was empty, not a living, or undead, thing in sight. It seemed that all the people and Them seemed to be making their way to the bridges, the sources of the loudest noise in the area. He turned to see his brother walking away from the mega-store's doors and toward the van. His brother slid the van's side door open and settled the duffel bag next to the supplies they had salvaged from their grandparents' home that very morning, right next to the guns they had managed to acquire from a few patrol cars full of dead policemen the night before. It was hard to believe that it had only been one day since everything was normal.

Z-Day: Hours before the Outbreak

Raijin was sitting at home, having decided to not go to his new school, Fujimi Academy. Reasons why? Just because he didn't feel like dealing with being the new kid that day, so he would not arrive there until all classes were over with. Therefore, avoiding that day's classes. Being a new kid is hard enough, but being the son of a Japanese woman and an American man was even harder. His mother had run away with a U.S. Marine stationed at the nearby base once his service was done. Rai didn't know the exact details of how his parents met, but what he did know was that both sets of grandparents strongly disagreed with their parents' marriage.

For his mother's parents, the thought of losing their only child who had a lot going for her to an American grunt-as they saw his father-was a severe blow to their trust in her judgment. Their daughter was supposed to get married after graduate school to a wealthy lawyer or doctor and have a family, not run off with some foreign soldier. What especially irked them was the fact that this soldier was an American. His mother's father had fought in the Pacific War against the Americans and her mother lost nearly all of the men in her family in that war. So both had gained a deep resentment against any American soldiers.

His father's parents had also assumed that their son would come back from the Marine Corps a successful man ready to start a family. And he did, they just didn't expect him to come back married and expecting a child, even less so with a Japanese woman who couldn't properly speak English. They expected their son to come back and find a nice American girl and start a family. Both parties were surprised and resentful towards their children's chosen spouses. As a result, both sets of grandparents sadly discriminated the couple as well as the children which were born from it.

Raijin was named by his mother, and Masaaki-his younger brother-was named by their father. Raijin being named after the god of thunder, and Masaaki meaning Brightness. Somewhat matching names. The brothers were living with their parents in Northern California. Their mother having gained a career as a doctor and their father as an engineer who periodically went to offshore oil drills. Everything went fine until about a month ago.

Their parents had gone out for a night on the town. Nothing out of the ordinary, it started raining while they were out, nothing unusual in the Bay Area. The couple was on their way back home in their sedan when a truck that was behind them lost control on the slippery pavement and could not stop in time. Some punk who had taken his parents' truck for a joyride with some friends cut the Snyder family in half.

After the funeral was over Raijin and Masaaki didn't have a place to go. Raijin was and is 17, Masaaki only 7. They went to their father's family for a bit until the government could figure out where to send the brothers. Their father's family wanted nothing to do with them, they were a living reminder that their son didn't follow the path that they had set out for him. So after around three weeks living with the Snyder's, the boys were sent to Japan to live in Tokonosu, their mother's hometown.

After arriving, their grandparents quickly received them as their grandchildren, though they did so coldly. Raijin even had the door shut in his face when he was carrying his luggage as to get the point across that they were not welcome. He felt no pity when he was forced to kill his grandparents when they turned into Them.

As Fujimi Academy was a boarding school, Raijin had to pack bags of clothes to wear while he lived there. Only going back to his grandparents on the weekends seemed bearable, seeing as how they despised his brother and himself. So in order to ditch his first day of classes, Raijin simply stayed home after walking Masaaki to school. His bags were by the back door so he could leave in a hurry when his grandparents came back from their respective jobs so as to avoid their glares.

When his grandparents came home they did not even acknowledge his presence. No greeting, not even a glare. Just as Raijin was going to leave for Fujimi Academy, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for Masaaki to leave school. He decided that picking him up would be a nice surprise seeing as how he wouldn't see him again until the weekend came along. So off he went.

Picking up Masaaki went without incident. Raijin was greeted with a hug from his younger brother, his only true family. Masaaki had a grin on his face the whole way home. That changed as soon as they arrived at their neighborhood.

The walls were smeared with blood and a few cars were on fire. Bodies littered the floor, all seemed to have been bitten by animals. The brothers stayed quiet as they sneaked through the mess. Raijin was scared shitless but he didn't want Masaaki to panic so he told him it was all a joke played on by their grandparents. Masaaki was so naïve sometimes, but then again he was a child.

The boys made arrived at their house only to find the door broken down.

"Maybe the police came or something" said Raijin to himself as he saw the signs of a struggle. Blood, broken glass, and even a few shotgun shells. 'Weird', he thought.

"Grandpa!", called out Masaaki. And there was no response.

"Oh well, looks like I'm staying until they are released from prison or something. Can't exactly leave you by yourself now can I?", said Raijin ruffling his little brother's hair. Masaaki smiled cheerfully. Then he looked behind Raijin.

"Hey look! It's grandpa and grandma!", said Masaaki with a grin, oblivious to their current state. At this Raijin turned around and knew something was very wrong. Their grandparents were bleeding profusely from their necks were they seemed to have the bite marks the other bodies along the way home had. Their skin was a dark grey, and their eyes were rolled back into their heads. They didn't even speak or walk right, they moaned as they shuffled towards them.

'Something's not right with them' thought Raijin.

Raijin had to bash his grandparent's heads with a table leg when they tried to bite him and his brother. Rai quickly deduced that if his grandparents had turned into those Things, then everyone else they saw laying dead on the road would turn as well. Their front door was broken off of its hinges and there wasn't enough furniture to barricade it. So Rai did the logical thing. He took the van keys from the wall hook and backed up the van into the doorway. When he got out to open the van's back doors he saw the bodies along the street start to rise. His eyes widened.

"No way!", he shouted and the bodies that were already shuffling around started walking towards him. "Shit!".

Killing two of them was one thing, killing twenty or so in and enclosed space with noting but a table leg was suicide. "Masaaki! Get in the van!", Rai shouted. Masaaki, sensing that something was wrong, got into the back with his doll without so much as a word or complaint. Rai immediately started emptying the cabinets of everything that was edible. Canned goods, loaves of bread, instant soups, fruits, anything that could be eaten. He somehow knew that this thing was going to last and that they themselves would be on the run. After throwing the food into the back he saw Their shadows on the other side of the doors of the van. It was a good thing he backed up the van to their doorway leaving only enough space to open the back doors and nothing else.

After dumping the food, Raijin went to the swords his grandfather had on the wall. As he was about to pull them out of their sheaths, he prayed that they were not just ornaments, that they were actual swords. They seemed to be two katanas and two wakizashi They were! 'Great! Now I have weapons!', he mentally thanked the heavens for the gift of a weapon in a time of need. Then he dumped his and his brother's luggage, still packed, into the van, closed the back doors, and got into the driver's seat.

"Hold on Masaaki!", Rai told his brother. Masaaki didn't say a word he just buckled up in the center row of seats. With that Rai hit the gas and the van took off, taking a few undead out.

Z-Day 11:19 p.m.

After driving around all day, the boys stopped by the river but away from the bridges. The bridges were the source of a lot of noise and Raijin had deduced that They were attracted to noise. So he parked the van right by Onbetsu Bridge seeing as that was the only bridge which seemed to be devoid of all forms of noise. Before parking there Rai had stopped to strip a few mangled riot police of their weapons. He now had a pump-action shotgun with 40 or so extra shells (these had been taken from the vest of the riot police), a 9mm handgun with two full magazines not counting the one already in place, and a big revolver with around fifty slugs in a box. Rai suspected that last one was a magnum but he wasn't in any hurry to fire it as it would attract Them.

The boys slept on the van's floor and used their luggage as pillows and their hoodies as blankets. When morning came Raijin decided it would be in their best interest to secure more food, but more importantly bottled water, and off they drove to the nearest mega-store.

Z-Day + 1, after securing water from the mega-store

Rai had also grabbed a map of Japan from the mega-store and turned the pages until he found Tokonosu City. It was through sheer luck that he had arrived at the river and the bridges last night. A map would definitely help him navigate their way around the city. Their destination? Who knew? But if they heard of a safe haven, they would locate it on the map and head there. Rai took off his elbow and kneepads when he got in the driver's seat and started driving back.

Rai was driving back to Onbetsu Bridge after the little trip to the mega-store. He was nearing the bridge along the river's edge when he saw a group of four people surrounded by Them on the bridge.

'Well, seems as good a time as any to make some friends.', he thought as he sped towards a particularly dense mob of Them on the bridge. "Hang on!", Raijin shouted to his brother in the back seat. The van shook as it hit Them, running over a good number of the beasts, each making a thud. "Come with me Masaaki!", Raijin told his brother as he took the revolver and stuffed it in his hoodie's pocket. Masaaki had the 9mm in his hands and his dinosaur in his backpack.

Raijin unsheathed both his katana and wakizashi and began to clear a path through Them to get to the survivors. Masaaki stayed close behind. It was a good thing that the remaining undead were focused of on the whimpering of the two women near the side of the bridge. One had pink hair tied into long pigtails, wore glasses and seemed to wear a school uniform. She looked around 16. The other woman-who looked to be in her 20s-had long blonde hair, wore a long torn skirt, a white blouse, and carried what seemed to be a med kit. One other thing, this woman had enormous breasts! Rai couldn't help but notice that in all the chaos, he was a healthy young male after all.

As soon as he cut and slashed his way through to the survivors he told Masaaki to head over with the pair of women and shoot anything that got too close. Masaaki simply gave a curt nod and ran towards the women. He couldn't help but notice how far his innocent kid brother had gone from being just that to being cold and silent. But he couldn't dwell on that thought pattern for long as several undead surrounded the group. Raijin then aligned himself with the two other survivors. A purple haired swordswoman that appeared to be his age and a chubby guy wielding a- was that a nail gun with a wooden stock? He seemed to be a year younger than Raijin. Both looked surprised at their arrival, but then who wouldn't be? They had just witnessed a van drive over half of the undead they were fighting. Then out of the back came a teen their age dual wielding a katana and a wakizashi followed by a child holding a gun in his hands. But none of the survivors said a word, they were too busy fighting the undead that were left to waste oxygen on newcomers.

Noticing the swordswoman was using a bokken, Rai sheathed his katana and tossed it to her who gracefully caught it. She nodded her thanks and continued to mutilate the undead around her. Rai then turned to see the chubby guy backing away from Them with his nail gun on the floor. 'Must be out!'

"Here, catch!", Rai yelled as he tossed him the revolver. Upon catching it a psychotic expression appeared on the boy's face and he immediately dispatched the six undead around him, each falling to the floor with a hole between its eyes. Six shots fired, six of Them with most of their craniums missing. 'Whoa! Crazy aim!' thought Rai as he took out the four undead left to him, stabbing three in their heads and beheading the last. After that it seemed like the coast was clear. And that's when a motorcycle jumped onto the bridge, on it were a boy and a girl. They seemed surprised to see everything relatively okay.

The boy looked the same age as the chubby guy, he even wore the same attire, just with a red shirt underneath the jacket. He had black hair. The girl had brown hair and wore the same uniform as the other two girls. She wielded a mop like a staff and seemed Raijin's age.

"How is everyone?", the guy from the bike asked the group.

"We're just fine thanks to that guy and the weapons he gave us", said the pink haired girl, pointing to Raijin.

The bike guy turned to Raijin and bowed. "Thank you for helping my friends….", he said.

"Oh! Raijin. Raijin Snyder.", replied Rai. "That's my brother, Masaaki Snyder.", he said gesturing towards Masaaki who was in between the pinkette and the blonde.

"Well, Raijin. Thank you, I'm Takashi Komuro", said Takashi extending his hand.

Rai shook it, "Nice to meet you,"

"I'm Rei Miyamoto", said the staff wielding orange haired girl with a sweet smile

"Saeko Busujima, Thanks for the helping hand or sword.", replied the swordswoman with a smile and a nod.

"I'm Shizuka Marikawa. It's a pleasure to meet you."' greeted the blonde woman, the only person taller than him out of all of them.

"Saya Takagi, thank you for helping us.", said the pink haired girl with a polite smile.

"I'm Kohta Hirano. This is a Smith & Wesson Model 500! It's a fucking magnum! Where did you get this gun!", asked the chubby boy excitedly like a child with a new toy. This elicited a chuckle from Raijin. There was no way this was the same kid who turned psycho when he first got the gun.

"If you must know, I borrowed it from a dead officer.", replied Raijin with a light smile. "Oh I'm sorry for not removing my hood, forgot I had it on hehe." chuckled Raijin. He took it off revealing his dark green eyes, black hair slightly longer than Takashi's with bangs parted right and partially covered his right eye. The hair covering his right eye was silver white. He also had a patch of white skin on his left chin, marring the otherwise fair skin.

The group stared at Raijin as if studying him. Raijin's appearance usually got him that result. The boys were the first to look away, followed by Saya, Rei, and Saeko. However, Shizuka kept staring.

"Why didn't you dye your hair blonde? That what most teens do nowadays.", She asked as the other members face-palmed. Leave it to the ditzy nurse to question a newcomer's fashion sense when the world is ending.

"My hair's not dyed.", replied Raijin with a light smile. "I was born this way, it's always been like this. Just like this skin right here." He continued pointing towards the white skin on his chin.

"Ah, Vitiligo right?", asked Saya while adjusting her glasses.

"Yup, just these two patches, only I inherited it though, Masaaki is the same color all around." joked Raijin signaling toward his quiet brother who just smiled a cheerful smile. Rai noted this was the first time he had smiled a real smile since yesterday afternoon when he picked him up from school.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you have some sort of shelter we can use? It's just that the sun is setting in an hour or so and we have no where to go.", stated Saya.

"Well, we slept in the van last night, if we all go it'll be a tight squeeze, but we can go to a house around here in it. Saves the trouble of fighting Them. And we'd like to join your little group if you would allow my brother and I", said Raijin.

"Sure." answered Takashi after looking at Rei and seeing no signs of distrust.

"Thank you." said Raijin and Masaaki as they both bowed in gratitude.

Raijin motioned the group to follow him as he walked to van.

"Oh I know where we can go! My friend lives not too far from here and left me a spare key to look after the place. I'm sure we could all sleep there.", said Shizuka all of a sudden.

"Great! Ms. Marikawa and I will scout ahead. Do you mind taking the rest of the group in your van?", asked Takashi.

"No problem.", replied Raijin. "Pile in". Kota got in the very back row with Saya. Poor Saya looked annoyed as soon as Kohta exclaimed about the shotgun and the extra ammunition.

"Is this a Remington Model 870?"

Rei got in the middle row with Masaaki, holding him close, Masaaki grinning like there was nothing wrong with the world outside. 'Good.', thought Rai, 'I don't want to lose his inner child so young.'. Rei seemed like she would take like an older sister to him. And Saeko got in the passenger seat next to Raijin.

"Where should I put your sword?", she asked

"Keep it, it's yours. You seem to be able to use it better than I can. Besides I have another katana in the back. And I believe it works better than your bokken.", answered Raijin.

"I can't accept it."

"Go ahead, I want you to take it, if not for yourself then at least to protect the group.", said Raijin looking at Masaaki in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you for this gift." Saeko replied with a smile, understanding why he wanted her to keep it. It was so she could better protect the group but more importantly, his younger brother. She blushed at the confidence he had in her skills, despite having only met her around a half hour ago.

"No problem."

The drive to Shizuka's friend's place was uneventful. Rai kept the van a hundred meters behind the motorcycle at all times. A good distance to stop safely and not too far to be of assistance if They suddenly appeared. The group arrived when the sun had set and everybody was out of the van lined up. They were surprised to see a humvee in the home's parking space.

"A fucking humvee!" exclaimed Kohta. Rai mentally noted his knowledge about firearms and army equipment. This guy was a military and gun otaku behind his nerdy appearance.

The pinkette seemed to be a thinker, seeing as how she thought of looking for a place to spend the night when everyone else was distracted by his arrival. The blonde woman seemed to be a sort of nurse because of her med kit. Rai couldn't tell if Rei was anything other than a warrior noted by her carrying a mop minus the head like a staff. Who knew if she was as deadly with it as Saeko was with a katana or bokken. Saeko herself seemed like a samurai wielding her weapon with expertise and also in her form of dress. She didn't show off as much skin as the other girls.

Only Takashi was left. He seemed to be the leader of this little group Raijin and Masaaki had been welcomed into. How did Raijin come to the conclusion? Everybody else did as he said so far, sure Saya had been the one who decided to look for a sanctuary, but nobody started mobilizing until Takashi said so. Also, the way he was the one to welcome them into their group. Yup, Takashi was definitely the leader whether he realized it yet or not.

Rai was awoken out of his train of thought when he heard Their all-too-familiar moans coming from inside the fence of the house. Several undead appeared from inside the fence and were shuffling towards them.

"Hey, I need you to stay here with Saya and Shizuka", said Raijin to Masaaki seeing as how Saeko, Rei, and Kohta were readying their weapons.

"Sure Big Brother.", replied Masaaki in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We just need to clear out this place so we can spend the night here.", Rai reassured his brother.

"Ok!" was the reply with a cheerful grin

'Good. He's acting more like a kid again despite the circumstances.' Rai smiled, then turned and got beside Takashi and Rei unsheathing his swords. Saeko already had her katana out, Kohta used his nail gun. He had found some extra "ammo" inside the bag that Saya held, it was a good thing too since a shotgun blast would only attract more of Them, while the nail gun only made a bit of noise. Rei hold the mop like a staff.

"Komuro, is this okay?' said Saya as she handed Takashi a crowbar from her bag.

"Yeah, it's fine. Stay Back." he said with a steely look.

"There are already some behind the fence. We have no choice but to get rid of Them." Saeko said coolly.

"Well what are we waiting for?", said Raijin with a grim smile brandishing his swords.

"Let's go!", Shouted Takashi. And with that Takashi, Saeko, Raijin, Kohta, and Rei raced through the fence to clear out the house while Saya, Masaaki, and Shizuka watched from inside the van.

There's Chapter 1. So what did you think? Good or Bad? Continue or Abandon the story? Leave your thoughts in a review.

Deuces


	2. DEAD Evaluation

I do not own Highschool of The Dead. If I did, my OCs (that's right, MY OCs) would've been in the anime and manga.

I'm going to try to make this a mix between the anime and the manga, however, it won't really be noticeable in this chapter as both are fairly identical in this time frame.

Well, enough explanations. Here ya go!

Clearing out the house of the undead was relatively easy. Five armed teens were too much for the undead inside.

Saeko was a wonder to watch. She would kill any undead that came within her katana's reach with lightning speed. If this group started dying off one by one, Raijin suspected that Saeko would be the last one to die or turn into Them. She was the group's most effective melee fighter.

Takashi, while an effective fighter, risked too many close encounters with the crowbar. He needed a longer weapon, maybe Raijin would give him the other wazikashi, although it was a short sword it was longer than the crowbar he currently held as the only means of weaponry.

Raijin was fairly effective with his katana and wakizashi. Long slicing attacks with the katana, while holding the wazkizashi in a reverse grip to more effectively stab any undead who suddenly appeared behind him. The major downside was that he had no formal training, bladed weapons could only be as effective as the wielder, Rai did not have life long training like Saeko. Instead, he had only pretending to wield swords as a kid to guide him, and that wouldn't get him very far, this he himself knew.

Rei was amazing with her staff, keeping the undead from ever truly reaching her, an upside to having a long weapon. The major downside was in enclosed spaces, like hallways, where she could not turn as she normally would in a combat situation. If she was ever trapped in a hallway with undead on both sides, she would be done for.

Kohta faced a somewhat similar problem. Being an expert in firearms was a boon for the guy, he had amazing aim as the group watched him take down many undead in quick succession, all with nails between their eyes. But he was the most vulnerable when he had to reload, They might be slow but They could quickly overwhelm a lone fighter. Good thing they were in a group.

Another major thing was ammo, there simply weren't enough bullets for every situation, like at the bridge. Kohta's only salvation there was Raijin tossing him the magnum, he also severely lacked skills in melee combat. Kohta would be best in a support position from long range and only in cases where the group was being overrun as his weapons made too much noise.

It was a good thing that this group was somewhat diverse. Well, it only consisted of a strategist, a medic, a long range combat expert, four melee combatants, and a child. But even that child knew how a strip a handgun and fire it, thanks to his late father. Masaaki could be Saya's and Shizuka's salvation if the rest of the teens were busy elsewhere. Weird how a kid could save a teen and an adult, Raijin simply hoped it wouldn't come to that, he wanted preserve Masaaki's innocence, what little there was anyway.

All this was going through Raijin's head as the group fortified the house they were occupying. The house itself only had access to the second floor by means of a narrow spiral staircase, easily defendable, hopefully it wouldn't need to be defended that night. The fences were reinforced and the front and back door were barricaded enough to withstand enough force from the outside, yet simple enough to be taken down from the inside and allow for a quick getaway. All thanks to Saya's planning.

The girls were currently enjoying their shower, squeals and whimpering could be heard from the bathroom. The boys could only imagine what they were doing.

"Sounds like they're having fun.", said Takashi looking downstairs toward the bathroom with a longing look.

"Want to see of there's anything to 'protect them from' in there?", asked Kohta with a pervy tone in his voice.

"I don't want to die just yet.", answered Takashi.

"Yeah, peeping on a kendo and jojutsu master just sounds like a bad idea.", added Raijin.

The boys were in the upstairs bedroom. Kohta and Takashi were trying to open a double safe and Raijin stood watch at the balcony, while Masaaki watched Kohta with a confused look. Masaaki had only recently stopped believing in cooties and what little curiosity he had gained for the opposite sex was quickly forgotten when his parents died. Masaaki wondered why Kohta would want to walk in on the girls in the shower, but he quickly forgot it as he saw Kohta finally insert the crowbar into the gap between the safe.

The first half of the safe held boxes of ammunition. It held 9mm rounds, larger rifle rounds, shotgun shells, and even some crossbow bolts with nasty barbed tips.

'What kind of friend does this Shizuka have?', thought Raijin.

"There isn't anything in there. I have a headache.", complained Takashi.

"Well there's ammo here…", trailed off Kohta while gesturing to the open half

"So there must weapons on the other side.", finished Raijin from the window.

"Thank you Raijin.", said Kohta with a smile, thankful that someone shared his logic.

"Whatever. Now one, two, three!" said Takashi as both boys pulled on the crowbar they had wedged into the cracks on the safe. Both of them let out a yelp of surprise as they suddenly fell backwards with a thud. They quickly got up to check if opening the safe was worth the trouble.

"Hey, Hirano…." , trailed off Takashi with a surprised look on his face.

Raijin turned just in time to catch Kohta's face change from innocent nerd to psychotic gun otaku once more. He walked towards the safe to check the contents.

"Just what kind of friend does Shizuka have?" thought Takashi out loud.

"My thoughts exactly.", said Raijin with an equally surprised look upon his face. Even Masaaki was greatly surprised.

"Whoa, not even Dad had these kinds of guns.", said Masaaki with eyes as wide as saucers, which surprised Kohta and Takashi. They hadn't heard him say a word and had assumed he was mute. So hearing him talk was a surprise, even Kohta reverted back to his nerdy self before transforming into the gun psycho once more.

Since Raijin and Masaaki's father was a military man who came from a family with a long military history, they were both taught about guns at a young age. That's why Masaaki knew how to load, unload, and even properly fire a handgun despite his small size. Raijin also knew as much but had never really thought he would use that knowledge, especially not in these circumstances.

Raijin felt a chill in his spine when Kohta started taking out the weapons. The gun otaku held them like a child with a new toys.

"A Springfield M141 Super Match, huh? But it's only semi-automatic.", stated Kohta with a suddenly low voice and a wicked grin. "Well, the M14 series is full-auto. This is less wasteful when it comes to ammunition.", he continued. "This is a twenty round magazine! This is illegal in Japan. It's illegal. Eh heh.", Hirano almost cackled with glee as he put down the rifle with a sight and grip. Meanwhile Takashi had a worried look on his face trying to get Kohta's attention. Raijin watched with interest, while Masaaki seemed to be a bit frightened by Kohta's excitement. Raijin noticed this and sat down beside Masaaki to reassure him."Guns are like toys to him. Don't worry, he'll only shoot Them, ok?", said Raijin as he side hugged his younger brother. That seemed to calm Masaaki down as he lightly smiled and regained his carefree smile.

"A Knight's SR equipped with a scope…..no. You can't get that kind of thing in Japan, so it must be an AR-10 that was modified from top to bottom!" Kohta stated as he grabbed the second rifle.

'This guy really knows his stuff.', thought Raijin. By now Takashi had given up on Kohta calming down and had gotten a shotgun while Kohta said something about the crossbow.

"That's an Ithaca M35 Riot Shotgun!" exclaimed Kohta as Takashi held in his hands. "It was made by an American. It's one badass shotgun. It was used in the Vietnam War." concluded Kohta.

Suddenly Takashi swung the shotgun to aim at Kohta. Raijin took Masaaki into his arms and covered him with his body as the barrel swung right past them. Takashi was surprised by their reaction and didn't see Kohta freak out.

"Never ever point a gun unless you're absolutely certain it isn't loaded!", Kohta all but yelped with the fear of being shot at.

"Best to use these weapons on Them." said Raijin. "Make sure that thing isn't loaded will ya?", requested Rai as he let go of his brother. 'If that thing goes off we'll have undead at the gates instead of just passing by.' he thought.

"Give us a hand here Komuro, will ya? It's actually pretty tough to load these bullets in.", asked Kohta bringing Takashi from a trance.

"Where did you learn all this from? Airsoft guns?", asked Takashi of Kohta as he sat down to load bullets into the magazines.

"Hell no, they were real guns.", answered Kohta with a grin. Takashi almost jumped out of his skin.

"You've handled a real gun before!", exclaimed Takashi, causing Raijin to cock and eyebrow at his skittishness.

"When I was in America, I went to Army training…. A Blackwater instructor took me under his wing and taught me for a month.", continued Kohta.

"Great….", said Takashi as he sweat dropped. "Perfect. Good thing we're not enemies."

"Got that right.", said Kohta with a smirk.

When Takashi looked up, he noticed Raijin calmly loading a magazine. And next was Masaaki loading one as well, albeit with some difficulty. This caused him to almost jump out of his skin a second time in two minutes.

"How do you two know how to load these? And why are you so calm?", Takashi asked the brothers. At this both looked up from loading their magazines. Raijin had a light smile while Masaaki had a grin from ear to ear.

"Our father was a US Marine.", started Rai.

"He taught us how to load most guns." continued Masaaki, earning a surprised look from the Kohta and Takashi and a full smile from Rai.

'He's opening up more.' he thought with happiness as he watched his little brother. "We would load and unload handgun magazines whenever he let us." said Raijin as he finished another magazine. "It's the same concept, just larger rounds."

"I feel left out for not knowing a thing about guns other than how to shoot them.", said Takashi with a joking tone.

The boys had loaded all the magazines when they heard the girls exiting the shower room downstairs. Raijin stood up and asked Kohta and Takashi.

"Do you guys mind if Masaaki showers first?", he'd rather have him take a shower and fall asleep sooner than later.

"Go right ahead.", they answered in unison.

"Thanks. Come on let's go find some clothes for you.", he told Masaaki. Masaaki reluctantly followed, even if the world was ending he still didn't look toward showers. It was the one thing that hadn't changed since their parents died.

The brother walked down the stairs to get some clothes from their bags. The group had unloaded everything: food, water, the extra wakizashi, the brothers' luggage, and the guns and ammunition against the wall in the living room area. The group's weapons were in the entryway against the wall. Kohta almost went into another gun otaku moment when he saw all the ammunition Rai had scavenged. This was promptly cut short by Saya smacking the back of his head with her bag and Kohta calming down and sweat dropping. This had elicited a giggle from Masaaki as well as a collective laugh from the group

Masaaki went into the shower room to start undressing while Rai headed to get him clothes. Rai got a red shirt, brown cargo pants, and red Converse for his little brother from the bag as well as fresh underwear and socks. The clothes reminded him of his mother who always had Masaaki dressed well. A sad smile overcame his features for a second before erasing it as he went to the shower room. He laid the clothes down on a chair as he figured out the water temperature controls for Masaaki. Once that was done, he left Masaaki to continue undressing and shower while Rai went to the fridge for a snack.

He opened the fridge and heard someone going up the stairs. He turned and saw the nurse, Shizuka, heading up in nothing but a towel which barely covered her parts. 'Bet the guys are going to be surprised to say the least', he thought with a chuckle as he picked out a soda. He had just opened it when Saeko's voice surprised him.

"Snacking now will ruin your appetite for dinner.", he heard her say with a joking motherly tone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't awareeeeeh?", Raijin was at a loss for words. Standing not even two meters from him was Saeko in a thong and apron! The same girl whose uniform showed so little skin as opposed to the other girls'! She continued stirring the pot of soup (so it seemed to be) without a care to her attire. Raijin's suddenly loud stutter caused her to look at him with a confused look. She saw him stare for a split second before averting his gaze towards her eyes. Then she looked down at her attire.

"Oh this thing? Sorry, nothing here fit me while my clothes are in the washer, so I just put this on.", she said with a cheery voice looking back up at him. She expected him to continue staring at her body but he held his eyes level with hers, clearly avoiding looking at her body. "Is my figure that ugly that you can't bare to look at it?", she said jokingly to see if he would crack as she struck a sensual pose. He did.

"No it's not that! You have quite an amazing body actually!", at this she cocked an eyebrow amused. "I didn't mean it in a perverted way!", he quickly amended, as she smirked. Then he stopped and took a deep breath. "Let me clear the air. The reason I was surprised was because it's not everyday that I see a beautiful woman in a thong and apron. Not trying to stick my foot in my mouth, or anything, just stating the facts." he calmly said as he sweat dropped. His outward appearance might have seemed cool and collected, but his heart was beating a mile a minute. Saeko just looked at the floor. 'Oh shit, I'm gonna get it now', Raijin thought in a panic. 'Not much point in running as she would easily catch me by the stairs.'. Then Saeko looked up. 'Is she….blushing?', Rai thought surprised. She then smiled shyly.

"Thank you.", was all he got from her before she turned back to the pot. Raijin just stood there for a few seconds before taking another deep breath and continuing.

"If you want, I could let you use some of my clothes. I should have some shirts or tank tops and sweats that could fit you.", Raijin offered. He knew he was stepping into potentially dangerous territory, but he wasn't really thinking clearly as all the blood had rushed to a different part of his body, leaving his brain with a dangerously short supply. Saeko considered his offer for about five seconds.

"Sure.", she replied as she turned around with a smile. Raijin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He then smiled at her. Saeko began to look a bit expectant after a couple of seconds of Rai just smiling at her.

"Oh, right. My bag is over here.", he said blushing as he motioned for her to follow him. They walked to the living room and Raijin hefted his bag over on top of a sofa. He opened it and laid some of is clothes he thought would fit her. On the space beside the bag he laid out: a couple of sweats, one black and the other maroon, fitted tank tops in red, black, white, and navy blue, and finally a couple of hoodies, one navy blue and the other black like the one he currently wore. Saeko thought about it for a few seconds before going with the maroon sweats and a white form fitting tank top, forgoing a hoodie.

"Thank you.", she said.

"No problem, I have all these clothes anyway."

At that moment Masaaki walked out of the shower in the clothes Rai had laid out. "Hey, Rai.", he started shyly. "Why didn't you just give me my pajamas?", he asked with a confused look. At this Raijin looked dumbfounded a second and then face palmed and Saeko started laughing good heartedly at him.

"Guess I forgot that it was night time, huh?", Said Rai as he rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness. "Here are your pajamas little bro.", he said as he walked over to Masaaki's bag of clothes and pulled out a pair of red plaid pajama pants with a grey shirt and tossed them at Masaaki's awaiting arms. Masaaki then walked back into the shower to change again.

"It's sweet how you take care of him.", Saeko said after watching how Raijin acted around Masaaki. "Just like a parent."

"Well he's all I have left now.", Raijin absentmindedly stated.

"Did your family turn into Them?", she asked with a concerned look.

"What was left of it.", Rai answered with sad distant look.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Our situation wasn't exactly typical."

'How so?", she asked with a curious look. Raijin looked at her and was about to answer. Then Saya and Rei walked out of an adjacent door, both smelling of alcohol. Their gait confirmed that they had been drinking a bit. They were giggling uncontrollably and holding each other. The drunken girls were walking towards the two sword wielders of the group.

When they both arrived, each leaning on the other for support, they quieted down. Saeko and Raijin looked at each other knowingly then back at them but didn't say a word. The room was eerily quiet, the only sound was the sound of Masaaki exiting the shower and heading toward the kitchen. 'Probably heading for a snack', mused Rai.

Then Saya broke the silence rather rudely, well as rudely as she could whilst hiccupping. "Do you-hic-mind mov-hic-ing your bag so -hai- can si-hic-t down?", She asked with a comical drunken glare. Rai was tempted to laugh but thought better of it and put his bag on the floor and picked out some blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and socks and boxers. He went to put the clothes in the shower and came back to see Saya falling fast asleep and Rei drunkenly making her way upstairs. He went to his bag for his toiletries and saw Saya shivering.

Rai proceeded to get a blanket out of the closet and covered her modestly as she began to lightly snore. He went to the kitchen to check up on Masaaki. There he was sitting at the table drinking out of a juice box and Saeko was chopping up vegetables for the soup. Masaaki gazed at him with a curious look, as if expecting what to do next.

"When you're done, I want you to go…..", Raijin didn't know where to send him. Shizuka had headed upstairs drunkenly a while back, as did Rei a minute ago, both scantily clad. Sending Masaaki up there with the potential of seeing naked women didn't seem like a good idea. He would see that in his own time., right now he was too young. Maybe just in the living room on the other sofa….

"I'll look after him while you shower.", Saeko offered.

"Thanks.", said Raijin with a grin. "Alright Masaaki?".

"Sure Rai!", Masaaki immediately piped up. With that Raijin headed toward the shower.

When Raijin got out of the shower, he saw Takashi walking upstairs towards Rei who was now posted halfway up the stairs. Rei still had the alcohol induced blush on her cheeks. Ignoring the possible outcomes playing out in his head, Rai went to the kitchen. Masaaki was seated at the table talking to Saeko and he seemed to be enjoying himself. 'Why is it that he turns around when the world is ending?', thought Raijin. 'I'm not gonna question it, at least he's acting like most kids his age now.', he concluded with a smile.

"Hey lil bro', what're you doing?", he asked smilingly.

At this Masaaki finally seemed to notice he had gotten out of the shower. "Here talking with Saeko about our parents.", was his answer. This further amazed Raijin.

'Either she's really good with kids, or he's finally getting over their passing away. Hopefully both.'

"Did you know she's the daughter of a family that had protected Japan's throne for generations?", Masaaki asked rather amazed.

"Wow, that's amazing.", Raijin answered playing along but truly amazed at the same time. Turning toward Saeko he continued, "That would explain her skill with the sword, wouldn't it?".

Saeko laughed, "That it would. The art runs through my family."

"And she's also the captain of her school's kendo team!", piped up Masaaki.

"Really now?", asked Raijin looking toward Saeko. Saeko simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you're just cut out for this environment, aren't you?", he asked appraisingly. Saeko was about to answer when a gunshot was heard outside the house. Raijin and Saeko's narrowed, while Masaaki's widened. "Masaaki go upstairs.", Rai ordered. Masaaki complied immediately, running in between Rei and Takashi just as Takashi was about to walk up the stairs.

Raijin and Saeko both went to where they had put their swords by the entryway. Rai slung his wakizashi around his waist so that the handle protruded from his left hip, and the katana diagonally across back chest and the handle was behind his right shoulder. Saeko slung her katana on her waist, the same way Rai had his wakizashi. Then both hurried upstairs, Saeko in front with Rai close behind.

They both got to the balcony in time to see a kid their age get devoured by Them. Masaaki, thankfully, wasn't by the balcony to see that. He was laying on the bed flipping through the channels, but it seemed like all the stations were offline. He gave up and walked towards the balcony with the teens. 'Thank the heavens he didn't get to see this.', Rai thought.

All around were similar cases of people being ripped apart. But Masaaki didn't even reach the edge of the balcony when Rai told him to get inside. Masaaki obliged as he recognized the seriousness in his brother's voice, it was the same tone when he told him to look away as he bashed their grandparents' heads in. Masaaki had turned away, but he still heard their skulls cracking and the blood spewing on the wooden floor. Masaaki knew that tone meant he was telling him to do something for his own, which is why he jumped back on the bed without a compliant.

Kohta, Takashi, Saeko, and Raijin were all looking down upon the carnage with grim expressions. People were denying others refuge, and those who were denied refuge didn't last long. A few people who were going solo were going on the offensive but, if the kid who was just devoured was any sign, those that did didn't get far. Takashi was trembling with rage at the sight of people not helping one another.

"Komuro.", Kohta called.

"What?", Takashi answered, barely holding in his rage.

"Do you think we should shoot?"

"That should be obvious! Shoot Them-"

"Have you forgotten that They react to sound Komuro?", Saeko interrupted. Then continued as she turned off the lights, "Also, survivors will come flocking if they see movement and lights. Try as we might, we simply don't have the supplies to support that many people. Even with the supplies Raijin and Masaaki had before and the ones we found here, there simply isn't enough to round up stragglers and feed them as well."

'She makes valid points.', thought Rai. 'I'm glad we joined when we did, if we had waited one more day, she would have convinced Takashi to not let us join.'. Rai was slightly angered at her but couldn't argue with her reasoning. He would support her as well but wasn't in any position to talk as he and his brother were not part of the original group to begin with. 'Wouldn't want to be a hypocrite.'

"Those with noble causes alone won't survive in this new world. Those who are noble and fair can only be so up until a certain point.", Saeko finalized with her arms crossed over her chest. She then went towards the stairs.

"She's right, you know.", Raijin supported. 'To hell with being a hypocrite.' "Most other survivors would've left my brother and I to survive on our own. You're noble, and I greatly appreciate what you did for us, but letting the group get any bigger will only cause problems. What if the people we rescue don't share our goal? Rescuing people like that could be the downfall of us. Sounds fucked up but it's true.", Rai finished his carefully worded response. He needn't worry though, Takashi wasn't easily swayed by Saeko's words.

"Doesn't mean you have to sound like you like it though….", Takashi looked at both Saeko and Raijin.

"I don't like it Takashi, and I know I probably run the risk of you booting my brother and I when I say this but,", Raijin paused for a breath. "If we pick up stragglers, we will end up losing in the long run."

"See? He agrees with me.", Saeko said.

Takashi looked grim faced. "You're right. As for Raijin and Masaaki,". Here Raijin's pulse quickened. "Don't worry. You have proven your skills in combat and you two aren't a burden. You two are a great help actually. The only reason we'll ever abandon you is if you get bitten." Rai let go of the breath he was holding.

"I'd do the same." said Raijin looking at Takashi. Both teens sharing a mutual smile of agreement and respect. Saeko smiled at the scene and went downstairs. With that both of the teens rejoined Kohta on the balcony just in time to see something that would make them act against their 'no helping stragglers' rule.

So there's chapter two. Not any action in this one but the next one will be. Be kind, rewind-shit wrong motto. Be cool or be cruel. But please review.


	3. DEAD Rescue

Alright Chapter 3 is here!

I'm thinking of making this story go along with the manga instead of the anime. The manga is better, in my opinion, and also I don't feel like waiting for season 2 of the anime to come out in order to continue this story. Anyway, on with Chapter 3!

Be cool or be cruel. But please review.

Raijin, Takashi, and Kohta watched as a man ran into a front yard with a little girl and knocked on the front door of a house around 90 meters down the street on the opposite side.

'She looks around Masaaki's age.', noted Rai.

The teens couldn't hear what the man was saying. The distance was too great and the undead moaning below didn't let them hear much of anything other than themselves. The teens saw as the man pounded on the door in desperation while keeping a lookout behind him. Then the door opened, but instead of being let in, a knife was thrust into the man and the door was closed once more. The teens were even more grim faced now than before.

The man staggered backwards and fell on his back. They could barely make out him patting the girl on the head and subsequently laying still, dead. The teens could hear the girl crying for her "daddy", and if they could, so could Them. Several started making their way towards the little girl.

Raijin was clenching his fists in anger. Takashi lowered the binoculars trembling and clenching his teeth. Kohta did something that went against their recently decided rules of engagement.

"Let's rock n' roll!", he shouted as he took aim and put a bullet into the head of the undead closest to the girl. The Thing's head exploded. The girl stopped her crying, startled, as she wondered why the Thing suddenly died. "I made a headshot with a stranger's gun! I guess I am gifted after all. Oh well, it wasn't even 100 meters.", he mused.

"I thought you weren't going to shoot? You're risking your own life for a total stranger?", Takashi questioned as he whipped around to face Hirano. At this, Kohta exclaimed.

"It's a little girl, isn't it!", he then turned toward Rai and Takashi. "You two are going to rescue her, aren't you? I'll cover you from here!".

Raijin smiled and immediately headed downstairs for his knee and elbow pads. He stopped by Masaaki who was on the bed to explain. Masaaki held up his hand and shook his head no.

'I heard you guys loud and clear. I'll listen to what the others tell me. Go rescue her!", he said with a grin. Raijin smiled.

"Thanks lil bro'. We'll be back in a flash!", Rai shouted as he headed down the stairs. Rei was heading up the stairs.

"What's going on?", she asked with a puzzled look.

"We're going to rescue a little girl from Them.", Rai said quickly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He went to his bag, pulled out his pads and strapped them on when he saw Saeko standing before him.

"I know what you and I both said but I couldn't live it we don't do this. It's like seeing Masaaki out there by himself.", Rai said. But Saeko held up a hand to silence him.

"Go ahead. Do what you know is right.", Saeko said with a smile.

"Thank you." Rai said as he grabbed the vans' keys. He turned to hear Rei ask Takashi to let her go with them. Takashi was putting on his jacket and gloves.

"Stop.", Saeko said, "The men have made their decision.", she stated with a smile. "Go, we'll hold the fort.", she said looking at them with her left hand on her left bottom, and in her katana in her right.

'Damn, she looks sexy.', Rai thought before mentally shaking his head. 'Not the time for these thoughts! Got to go save that girl!'. Then the duo exited the house and got into the van.

Raijin got in the driver's seat on the right side, Takashi in the center row. Rai revved the engine while Saeko and Rei were ready to open the gates. Rai nodded and they opened the gates. Raijin was sure to speed through the gates so none of Them could get in. He took out two of Them who were walking past the gates.

Rai made a quick right and drove towards the girl. "Hold on!", he shouted to Takashi in the back who held onto the seats.

Rai sped toward the undead who were surrounding the gate so as to not lose momentum when driving through Them. The van just shuddered as it threw undead over it or ran them under it. Then Rai abruptly hit the brakes and steered close to the wall. When they did stop he saw the front of the van crushed, the wall only centimeters away, and that the engine wouldn't start. "Great!", he said sarcastically, "The engine must have been crushed because of how many we ran over.".

"Doesn't matter, it doesn't look like we could've gotten away it in it either way.", Takashi said, then he pointed outside. "Look, They're surrounding it and I doubt the van had enough power to plow though Them without any momentum."

"Fair enough.", Rai said as he went into the center row and unsheathed his swords. Takashi had his crowbar in his right hand and was ready to open the sliding door with his left. He opened the door and both teens entered the yard. The little girl was huddled in a corner with two undead ready to feast upon her. "Oh no you don't!", Rai shouted as he stuck his wakizashi into the back of the head of one, Takashi caved in the other skull with the crowbar. The little girl look startled with wide eyes and then relieved. Takashi got down on one knee and held her while Rai looked on.

'Hmm, didn't know she had a puppy with her.', Rai thought as he saw a little white dog beside Takashi and the girl. Then the dog began to bark, the girl opened her eyes and pointed behind Rai.

"Brother! Look out, behind you!", she shouted.

Eyes widening, Rai swung his katana and he spun around. He did so just in time as he gashed open an undead's chest. The beast staggered back and lunged for him once more. This time Rai decapitated it and the Thing's head landed with a sickening thud on the ground behind it. The body collapsed over it.

"Thanks.", he said with a cheerful smile as he turned back towards her and Komuro. Then Rai turned around again. This time he saw the several bodies of Them that were on the floor. Each one was missing a good portion of their head. 'Good job Hirano! Such excellent aim!', Rai mentally thanked the marksman. There were at least ten of Them truly dead before him. Rai then walked toward the gate and was greeted with an unpleasant sight. On the other side of the van was a sea of Them.

He concluded that around a hundred of Them were surrounding the van. And with their collective strength they would break a hole through the dented metal of the van and pour into the yard in minutes. He could see some of Them get shot in the head, only for two or three more to take its place. Hirano couldn't keep up with that many of Them. He had enough ammo, sure, but there were simply too many.

Rai was shaken out of his train of thought when he heard the girl mutter something. He turned to hear her say, "Brothers….my dad.", as she turned toward the man who was stabbed earlier. "My daddy….he died.", she said as tears began to well up in her eyes. Takashi looked at Rai and he nodded.

Raijin put his weapons in their sheaths. He then got a white sheet off of the clothes line and proceeded to cover her father with it. Takashi stood up with the girl and walked her toward her father's body. "You father was a great dad.", Takashi told her as he plucked a flower from the grass and handed it to her.

"He died protecting you., Raijin said turning to her and kneeling down on one knee across from her father. With this the girl's eyes welled up once more and this time she started crying her little heart out. Takashi held her as Raijin watched. Even the puppy started howling mournfully. Raijin felt a moment of déjà vu as he remembered how Masaaki had cried the same way at their parent's funeral.

Raijin and Masaaki were dressed in black dress suits. Both had showered and had their hair done for the first time since news of their parents' deaths reached them three days ago. Raijin had not shed a single tear, as neither had Masaaki. During those three days in which they were sent to live with their dad's parents, neither said so much as a single sentence longer then five words.

They were in the first row as the priest said his words. Neither budged so much as an inch. When the time came to rise, Raijin and Masaaki were the first to stand beside the coffins. They each gave their roses. Each had two, one for each parent from each son. Raijin and Masaaki stood there as the rest of the attendees paid their respects to their parents, gave the brothers their condolences, and left. The time passed as soon everyone had left but them.

Masaaki was at Raijin's right. It had started to rain as the left person, a friend of their father's and coworker, left. Then Masaaki started to tremble, then sniffle, and finally burst out crying. Raijin put his right arm over his brother's shoulders and held him. Masaaki started bawling, but Raijin kept quiet. A few tears escaped his eyes, but he wouldn't let them come full force like they were supposed too. He needed to be strong for his brother. He needed to take care of him.

"Take care of your little brother. We love you Son." were his parents' last words to him, even though they weren't meant to be their last words, their parents were supposed to come back from that night out on the town. As he remembered this, Raijin choked out a sob but quickly swallowed it down. He closed his eyes and more tears escaped him against his will. 'I will not cry, I will be strong for my little brother.', he thought as he clenched his jaw. Then Masaaki fell onto his knees crying. Raijin kneeled down beside him. Eventually, Raijin sat cross-legged and Masaaki sat down in his lap and cried against his chest.

Raijin did not cry. Not when Masaaki had finally cried himself to sleep in his lap. Not when he carried him to his car. Not when he bid his parents' graves goodbye. Not on the drive home, when he put Masaaki in his bed, nor when he himself laid wide awake, unable to fall asleep. He didn't cry. He never properly mourned his parents.

As Raijin watched the sight of Komuro holding the crying girl, his eyes threatened to well up. He quickly shook his head and turned away towards the van, thinking of someway to get out of there.

"Shh, not too loud or else They will get in.", Rai heard Takashi tell the girl and the girl whimper a reply. He sensed him walk up beside him. "How do you reckon we'll get out of here?", Komuro asked Raijin.

"How good is your balance?", Raijin asked turning to him.

"Pretty good, why do you ask?". said Takashi fairly confused. Raijin wordlessly pointed toward the top of the cement wall surrounding the yard.

Masaaki heard the van head onto the street and away toward where he assumed the little girl was. He hadn't whined at his brother because the situation didn't allow for it. Masaaki might be seven, but just because he was a kid didn't mean he didn't understand what the teens meant. He had heard their voices as they argued why they shouldn't help anymore people. He had even heard his brother clenching his fists in anger, his knuckles cracking involuntarily.

So when Raijin had come to him, letting him know of the situation, Masaaki simply told him he understood, that he would do as the others told him, and sent him on his way.

When he heard the van die out, Masaaki went downstairs and packed his dirty clothes in a plastic bag and threw it in his luggage. Saya woke up when she heard Kohta start firing.

"What is that?", She asked aloud after a few seconds of looking disoriented.

"My brother and Takashi went to go rescue a little girl from Them. Kohta is doing his best to cover them and the girl.", Masaaki stated with a smile.

At this Saya face palmed. First, she wakes up with a blanket on a sofa with no idea when she fell asleep or who gave her the blanket. Then, she wakes up to gunfire and Masaaki, who she had assumed was mute, telling her that his brother and Takashi were out rescuing a random little girl. She mentally scolded herself for listening to the ditzy nurse in raiding the wine cellar. She swore to never drink again as she massaged her temples trying to get rid of the headache she'd awoken with.

Just then Saeko and Rei walked in. "What's going on?", Saya asked them.

Rei smiled and said, "Something good. We still understand what it is to be human.".

Masaaki may be small but he notices things. Like how he noticed Saeko slightly cringe for a split second before regaining her composure. But not a word escaped his lips.

Saya seemed to be in a trance for a few seconds. Then she rose to action when Kohta started sending a new volley of shots upstairs. "Ms. Shizuka! Wake up!", she yelled as she shook the blonde awake.

"Is breakfast ready?", was the nurse's response with a dreamy look on her face. This didn't last long as Saya pinched her cheeks to wake her up.

"Wake up Boobzilla! We need to start packing our things! It's no longer safe here!.", shouted Saya as she woke her. Masaaki turned beet red and looked away when Shizuka stood up, completely naked, and unknowingly flashed the young boy. "Put some clothes on! There's a boy present!".

"Wait, why are we leaving?", asked Rei.

"Because Hirano shooting will attract Them here. The fortifications we put up are enough for a few of Them bumping into the fence. But a horde of them will break it down easily! The doors won't hold out half as long as the fence when they break through. They only way we could survive is if we blow the stairs, and last time I checked we don't have any explosives to do that!", here Saya paused for a breath. "So we need to start loading our supplies onto the van!".

"My brother and Takashi took the van.", Masaaki added.

"Then how are going to leave here? We will be eaten alive on foot, I'm pretty sure there are hundreds of Them out there right now!", Saya continued.

"Why don't we just take the Humvee?", asked Shizuka drowsily as she finished buttoning up her shirt. She held the keys in her hand. Everyone just stared at the nurse who started to panic. A worried look like a child who was going to be scolded overcame her features. "Did I say something stupid? I'm sorry if I did.".

"Actually, that's a great idea!", praised Saya. "Where did you get the keys though?".

"They were hanging right by the door.", Shizuka simply stated as a collective face palm resounded throughout those present.

"Back in a flash my ass.", Rai muttered as he sliced away at one of Their hands absentmindedly.

"This has got to be the most dangerous thing I've ever done.", Takashi mused as he balanced on a cement fence as wide as his foot. He had the girl on his back and undead trying to reach for his ankles. Raijin had the puppy held against his chest with his right hand and his katana in his left.

"Well, hopefully it won't be the last thing we ever do.", Raijin quipped as he discouraged yet another undead. Several of Them had tried to grasp the survivors walking along the fence, only to lose a limb by Raijin's katana. But the creatures didn't stop in their efforts nonetheless.

"Don't look down. Don't look down.", Takashi muttered, half to the girl and half to himself, with his eyes looking straight ahead at the back of Raijin's head. "Why are we doing this again?", he asked Raijin.

"Because They were going to break through the van and into the yard at any minute.", Raijin paused as he heard metal creaking. "And They just did. How're you holding up?"

"Ok I suppose. Really could do without the sea of Them trying to grab me.", Takashi said.

"Couldn't we all?", Rai answered with a smirk.

"Brothers, are you scared?", the little girl asked with a light voice.

"Not at all.", Raijin answered with a nervous chuckle, not daring to turn around for fear of losing his balance and being eaten alive.

"Not one bit.", Takashi stated while sweating from the nervousness.

Kohta stood on the balcony on the lookout for any undead in the immediate vicinity. Well, besides the horde that had amassed at Takshi's and Raijin's last known location. Right now Saeko was on the lookout on the street as well, ready to help any undead that wandered too close be really dead. But she was just standing there like a child waiting for a piñata that never came. There were no undead near them. Those that did shuffle by just passed the survivors completely. More attracted by the commotion being caused by the horde that surrounded Takashi and Raijin.

Kohta took a look down at the Humvee. Shizuka was situated in the driver's seat, complaining about the steering wheel being on the wrong side. 'Well, it is American made.'. Saya, Rei, and Masaaki were up and about loading supplies into the Humvee. Food, water, the brothers' bags and guns, and the girls' still wet clothes.

'Seems like everything is good to go on this end. How will they get to us though?', Kohta thought. Then he saw what seemed like two of Them on top of the rest.

"Huh?", Kohta said aloud. Then he took a look through the AR-10's scope and a grin appeared on his face. "Smart sons of guns!", Kohta exclaimed as he saw Raijin and Takashi balancing on the cement walls, out of the reach of Them. 'They have the girl and…..a puppy?', at this Kohta cocked an eyebrow. 'Whatever, but they're alive!'.

Then a light shone on his face. Kohta looked down to Saya signaling that they were ready. 'Alright, time to get ready.'

"Where is he?", Saya asked to no one in particular as the girls waited by the Humvee. Masaaki was already inside.

"Isn't he still on the second floor?", answered Rei as she handed Masaaki one last bag. Then Saya let out a noise of surprise and fear. The rest turned expecting to see Them, and were surprised as well.

There was Kohta dressed like out of Delta Force. He had to flashlights tied to his head, a combat vest riddled with pockets, all three guns and the crossbow, and three loops of ammunition; one on his waist and two crossing on his chest forming an X. "What?", he asks as if there's nothing out of the ordinary with the way he's dressed.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself.", Saya states as he loads the guns into the Humvee.

"This is nothing compared to what Takashi and Raijin are doing.", he said as he put the last gun in. "So, let's go get Takashi, Raijin, and the girl!".

'I wonder how much longer until we're in the clear. Sooner or later one of us is going to slip.', Raijin thought grimly. Takashi had almost slipped when one of Them grabbed his shoelace, Rai was surprised he didn't fall in then and there. Raijin turned to see that more of Them seemed to be coming toward the van, along with a pair of headlights.

"Is it them?", Takashi asked Rai after noticing the headlights.

"I don't know.", replied Rai as he squinted. Then his eyes widened at what he saw. It was the Humvee! And it was plowing through Them! On top of the top hatch were Kohta and Saeko. Kohta with the Ithaca and Remington in each hand and Saeko standing over him with her katana out of its sheath and at the ready. "We're almost outta here.", Raijin said back to Komuro and the girl with a smile. The girls' face lit up instantly and Takashi had the most relieved grin on his face.

"Come on, let's keep going then.", Takashi said to Rai. "Let's not make ourselves seem too helpless.".

"Right.", said Rai as they continued down the wall. They wouldn't need to go far though. An intersection was coming up in about ten meters and the Humvee stopped there, waiting for them.

Kohta immediately unloaded the shotguns into the horde. The concussive blasts knocking down several of Them as well as killing those were close enough to get their heads blown. The maniacal grin had etched itself onto his face once more and he had a glint in his eyes. Rai and Takashi were never more relieved to see that scary smile. Then Rei joined Saeko on the roof of the Humvee.

"Takashi!", yelled Rei.

"Raijin!", yelled Saeko. "We still have to get to the other side of the river.", then she turned to look at Rai. "You coming?", she asked tucking her hair behind her ear. She was wearing the tank top and sweats he'd offered her. She looked amazing.

'I don't think a girl has looked as beautiful as she does now.', thought Rai. 'Must be the life threatening situation.', he added shortly as he looked at his feet. "Of course! Here we thought you guys had forgotten about us.", shouted Rai as he sheathed his katana with a kidding smile. Saeko just grinned even bigger.

"Ready?", Rai asked Takashi behind him who looked up.

"Naturally!", was the grinning response of Takashi.

"Alright!", Rai shouted as he tucked the dog under his arm even tighter. He then ran the last five meters of the wall. He picked up speed and leaped on top the Humvee's hood. He looked up to see Saya, Masaaki, and Shizuka staring at him. "Hi.", he greeted like nothing out of the ordinary. Then he stood up and looked toward the hatch. "Here.", he said handing the dog to Rei who took it. "Your turn!", was shouted to Takashi, who nodded.

Takashi ran and jumped over towards the roof. Bad move. Rei and Kohta had enough time to duck inside, Saeko had her back turned as she was discouraging the curious on the other side. Takashi landed almost right behind her and knocked into her. He himself was knocked back, and got stuck in the hatch, luckily the girl didn't and started to pull him free, it would've been comedic if he hadn't knocked Saeko overboard. Saeko was trying to balance on the edge as to avoid falling into the street full of Them. Then she started to fall toward Them.

Rai acted quickly as he grabbed her left hand and swung her back, and was nearly skewered from side to side. When he had pulled her, he pulled her so she would face him, but he didn't remember about her katana in her right hand when he did so. So Saeko was pulled into his arms from the force of the life saving pull, and her katana nicked his left ribs, ripping his shirt and breaking the skin. Rai just grunted, more in surprise than pain.

Saeko wondered why he stiffened up when he saved her and consequently held her to his chest. 'Is he as terrified as I was of falling in?', Saeko wondered. 'He feels nice', she thought as she pressed her head into his chest. Then she felt bold tricking down her right hand, and her eyes widened as she realized she still had her katana held in that hand. Immediately, she pushed herself from his chest and looked at the wound she had unintentionally caused him. The cut itself wasn't bad, it was less than a centimeter deep, it was thin and about 4 centimeters long. It would heal and scab up within a day or two.

'No real damage other than discomfort, no nerves or muscles were cut. Just the space between a pair of ribs, it's just going to be annoying to raise that arm over his head as it would stretch the skin and possibly tear it up even more.', Saeko quickly assessed. She then looked at Rai's eyes. They didn't seem to register the irritating pain the cut had caused as he didn't flinched as she drew her hand away, he then looked at her with a relieved look.

"Brother, you're bleeding!", the little girl shouted as she saw the blood trickling from the wound. She had already freed Takashi in the time that Rai had held Saeko. Now both were heading in the hatch. Takashi turned from helping her into the Humvee and quickly apologized to Saeko and asked Rai if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here while we still can.", he turned to Saeko and told her. "Come on. I believe you said we were going to cross the river?". he joked as he waited for her to head down the hatch.

"Right.", she said. Then she paused and was about to apologize when he cut her short.

"Not now, I forgive you. But right now we should focus on getting out of here while we still can.", he reassured her with a slight smile.

"Ok.", was her response as she headed down the hatch. Raijin got inside and went to the cargo area and leaned against his bag. Shizuka was in the driver's seat with Saya riding shotgun. Kohta, Takashi, Rei, and the little girl were in the back row. Saeko was leaning against the back seats in the cargo bed with her head bowed. Rai was about to reassure her that it was alright was Masaaki sat next to him and unknowingly leaned on his cut.

Rai grunted in discomfort, which in turn caused Masaaki to look at his wound. "Rai! You're bleeding!", Masaaki shouted and everyone turned to him, Saeko just lowered her head even more. The Magnum was suddenly pointed at his head by Kohta.

"Were you bitten?", asked a grim faced Kohta. Everyone was looking at him except for Saeko, who couldn't meet his gaze. Masaaki was on the verge of tears, Takashi, Rei, Saya and the little girl had sad looks on their faces. Shizuka had even stopped the Humvee and looked back at him. Raijin was about to answer when Saeko beat him to it.

"No…..he's bleeding because of me. I cut him with my katana when he pulled me from falling into Them.", Saeko defended shamefully as everyone turned to her.

"It's true. I wasn't bitten. I pulled Saeko a little too quickly and didn't compensate for her katana. Ended up wounding myself with her weapon.", Raijin explained, taking the blame for his injuries. Kohta finally lowered the Magnum. Masaaki's eyes dried up and everyone visibly relaxed.

"Takashi, take the wheel.", Shizuka commanded. Before Takashi had a chance to ask why Shizuka stated her reasons. "Just because Raijin wasn't bitten doesn't mean he's not hurt.". Takashi solemnly nodded and climbed over to the driver's seat while Shizuka went to the cargo area and got her med kit.

"It's no big deal, it doesn't even hurt.", Raijin tried to convince the nurse. He was met by her steely gaze, the first time the nurse had shown she was an adult since he had met her only hours ago.

"Just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean it won't get infected.", Shizuka said, quickly killing any other attempts Rai would make to avoid medical attention. Then she turned to Takashi, "Takashi, drive us to an area empty of Them, I can't properly treat him in this enclosed space." Takashi immediately started driving at a steady pace as to avoid jolting those in the back around.

After about ten minutes of driving around, Takashi found a bank along the river that was clear. No undead were in sight, it seemed that the bridges seemed to attract Them due to the high density of humans there and, subsequently, the noise they caused.

Kohta was the first to exit the vehicle as he quickly jumped out of the top hatch and did a 360 sweep of the surroundings. "We're clear….for now.", he stated. Then everyone else exited as well. Shizuka brought out her med kit as Saeko helped Rai out of the vehicle. Takashi, Rei, and Kohta took point with their weapons. Saya and the kids got on top of the Humvee.

'It doesn't even hurt that bad, it's more of a nuisance than a stinging pain really', Rai thought. Then he looked to Saeko who had put his arm over her shoulders to help him out of the Humvee. 'She must really feel guilty, better tell her it's alright'. "Saeko, really, it's alright. The pain is no big deal, it's more of a nuisance than a pain actually.", he said in hopes of getting her to relax. It seemed to work as she reluctantly, and almost sadly, let go of him when he had both feet on the ground. 'She hasn't said a word since she explained the cut.', Rai couldn't help but to notice.

"Alright,", came the nurse's surprisingly commanding voice once more, "shirt off and arm up." Raijin took out his shirt to reveal a toned athletic physique. Rei and Saya seemed to stare, Rei catching a glimpse when she turned from looking out for Them, the only two noticeably affected by it. Saeko blushed a little but quickly dispelled it as a look of shame overcame her when she saw the wound she caused. The wound had deepened to about a centimeter, it would require stitches and needed to be cleaned.

Shizuka opened a bottle of water and wet a rag she ripped from the bottom of her shirt. She then began to clean around the wound, Raijin maintained a straight face, even looking down at his side to see her work. Then she mumbled something to Rei which Rai didn't catch. When she came back from the Humvee with a bottle of liquor, his expression changed from indifferent to expectant of the stinging pain.

Shizuka took the bottle, opened it and handed it to Raijin to drink up. He took a good amount of gulps of the liquid, nearly half a liter. Shizuka then looked at Raijin to see if he was ready. He nodded and she poured some of the booze onto his cut. Raijin only grunted, for the sake of being a man and because shouting would attract Them, he clenched his jaw a bit. Then Shizuka began to stitch, by now Raijin wasn't feeling much of anything as the alcohol had more effect now.

Six stitches later, the wound was closed. Shizuka was packing her things when Rai put on his shirt and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"I wouldn't lean on that side for a few days, or partake in any strenuous activities.", Shizuka advised as she zipped up her med kit. Raijin chuckled, albeit a bit drunkenly.

"Strenuous activity? The world's ending, but I'll try to only use my right side when fighting.", he managed to say. Then he walked over to the Humvee and got in the cargo hold once more and laid on his good side. Masaaki and Saeko followed, Masaaki sat at his feet and Saeko near his head, once again propped up across from him. Rai noticed Saeko's shy look. 'Probably still not to sure about me forgiving her.'.

"Hey,", He called, gaining Saeko's attention and looking at him. "I forgive you, I would rather get hurt again than watch you turn into one of Them. I regret nothing, so why do you? Come on, I don't like seeing beautiful girls so sad.". At this Saeko looked down once more, but blushing this time.

'Fucking alcohol.', Rai thought. 'Gives me confidence it seems.', was the last thing going through Rai's head as he fell asleep.


	4. On The Other Side Of The DEAD

Sup people. I know I've been gone for a while but in order to make it up to you I shall make this a double whammy. That's right, two chapters in one day because I feel bad for being gone for so long. Oh, I don't own High School Of The Dead or the Assassin's Creed franchise, just Raijin and Masaaki Snyder, my two OCs.

Chapter 4

Z-Day + 2

Raijin heard the distant singing but he refused to open his eyes. It sounded like the girl he took a part in rescuing last night was singing Row Your Boat. 'Cute kid, innocent voice.', he thought with a gentle smile.

Then Kohta began to sing and the alcohol he had consumed to numb the pain of cleaning and stitching his cut hit him and he frowned. 'So it's gonna be like that eh? You'll numb the pain for the time being but hit me with a monster headache.', he thought sourly. Rai cleared his head in time to hear Saya scolding, more like threatening, Kohta. Something about 'bastardizing Mother Goose'.

Then Rai noticed his head was elevated, and it wasn't on his arm. 'Must've leaned on some bag when I fell asleep last night, or this early morning.'. But this bag was warm and then someone's hands began massaging his temples. Raijin relaxed at the touch of those hands, it was doing wonders for his headache.

"Thank you.", Rai finally spoke as he opened his eyes. He came face to face with Saeko, or more accurately, her breasts. His eyes fully widened at the sight and he felt a bit of disappointment when the owner of said breasts shifted to look down at him.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?", she inquired with a sweet smile as she looked down on him.

"Pretty good despite the life threatening situation I voluntarily put myself in last night." Raijin said. Immediately, Saeko's face fell and Rai knew he had, unintentionally, hit a nerve. "Not this little thing here.", he said gesturing with his right hand to his stitches. "I meant the driving like a maniac and walking on fences within an arm's reach of Them. It seems like it isn't much but my heart was pounding a mile a minute.", Rai quickly amended and Saeko's face seemed to ease a little. 'Good.'.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Raijin's head held in Saeko's lap like a little child's, until Rai broke the comfortable silence. "Sorry for falling asleep on you. I can't remember much after taking a few swigs of the bottle last night."

Saeko took on a confused expression, then realized what he meant. "Oh, I put your head on my lap, you didn't fall asleep like this. Figured it was the least I could do so you wouldn't roll over to your bad side.", She explained with a light smile. At this Rai smiled sincerely.

"Thank you Miss…..Busujima is it?", Rai smiled sheepishly at that point. Slightly embarrassed at not being completely sure what her name was despite having met her a little over twelve hours ago. Of course, what had transpired in those twelve hours wasn't exactly typical either.

"I prefer if my friends call Saeko.", She answered unfazed. Then she took on her own sheepish smile, "Snyder, is it?".

"I prefer if my friends to call me Raijin, or Rai for short.", Raijin answered with a grin.

"Wake up everyone. We're almost there.", called out the nurse. With that Rai got up from his comfortable position and started stretching.

'Wait, where's Masaaki?', Rai mentally questioned himself. Then he saw him on the Humvee's hood along with Kohta and the girl they had rescued the night before. He seemed to be enjoying himself, singing along with Kohta and the girl. A smile broke out on Rai's face.

When the Humvee hit the shore everyone exited it. Rai set out to the back to open the back hatch/trunk and opened his bag, while everyone else stretched their sore muscles and got something to eat from their scavenged supplies. Rai looked at the contents of his bag and decided upon replacing his torn shirt with a dark green shirt and a grey hoodie, taking care not pull his stitches too much. He would hate to have to get re-sown by Shizuka. He also took out his black single shoulder backpack that was meant for school. (Think of the backpack Desmond from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood wears) Now it would serve as his emergency bag.

Raijin proceeded to throw in a couple bottles of water, a box of tissue, and the map he'd taken from the Mega-store. Next were three cans of fruit along with two granola bars. He also threw in a switchblade that used to be his father's, a lighter (Shizuka's friend seemed to have a lot in her home, possibly was a smoker), and last but not least, the second wakizashi he had taken from his grandparent's home.

Rai then picked out the clothes he had laid out for Masaaki the night before so he could put them on now that it wasn't bedtime. He rounded the edge of the Humvee to see Rei snatch the little girl from Takashi's arms in order to change her.

"Here, now you can't tell me it's bedtime.", Rai said to his brother with a smirk as he handed him the clothes. Masaaki stuck out his tongue at Rai and went inside the Humvee to change. When he reemerged, Masaaki had also opted to sling his backpack on and had his doll Rex in his arms. Rai got his weapons and pads from the back seat while the girls were changing. He strapped on his elbow and knee pads once more and slung his swords.

'I remember taking off the elbow pads to remove my shirt for the stitches but not my knee pads. Must've been Saeko.', Rai thought as he made a mental note to thank her for it. Rai continued to get a can of mixed fruit and started eating them. He also got a couple of candy bars and stuffed them in his backpack. Finally content, he slung his backpack so that the single strap went from his left shoulder across to his right ridcage. The katana was slung the other way, both slings essentially forming an X across his chest. The katana was between his back and the backpack.

He then approached the other guys in their group and saw Kohta raise his thumb and wink.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!", Kohta practically shouted at his fellow teen males. Takashi answered about not wanting to die just yet.

'Must want to peek on the girls changing.', Rai thought with a chuckle as he closed his eyes. "I wouldn't recommend it either.", Rai vocalized his agreement with Takashi. "So who is that girl anyway?"

"Alice Maresato, her father was a columnist for a newspaper.", Kohta answered with a sad tone in his voice.

"Hmm.", Rai nodded. "Great man and father."

"Yeah." Takashi said. "Crazy night last night right?", he asked turning towards Rai.

"Oh yeah, ran over a good number of Them, saved Alice, almost feel into a sea of Them, got saved by the girls, saved Saeko,", here Takashi reddened with embarrassment. "got cut, got my own gun pointed at my face,", now Kohta reddened. "got tipsy so I couldn't really feel these", Rai lifted his shirt and pointed to his stitches. "and passed out in the back of a military Humvee.", Rai finally finished recalling the previous night as he put a finger on his cheek and looked towards the sky with a comical thoughtful look. "Yep, counts as crazy in my book."

"Sorry about my landing mishap.", Takashi mumbled as he put his hand behind his head.

"No worries.", Rai said as he put his hand up as to dismiss the action.

"Sorry about aiming your gun at you.", Kohta put in shamefully.

"It's alright, I would've done the same if I were in your position.", Rai said forgivingly. Then Kohta pulled out the Magnum from his vest and handed it, grip first, to Raijin. Rai shook his head and pushed back towards Kohta. Kohta was about to ask why when Rai answered his impending question. "You seem to be gifted with guns and will use it better than I can. Keep it.". Kohta nodded understandingly.

"What about your shotgun and 9mm?", Kohta asked. Rai pondered for a moment.

"Give the 9mm along with the extra magazines to Masaaki, he knows how to use it and Saya, Alice, and Shizuka have nothing to protect themselves with, he might end up being their salvation if the situation calls for it.", Rai answered. "Just leave the shotgun in the Humvee as a backup.". Kohta nodded.

Then Kohta took the Ithaca slung on his shoulder and handed it to Komuro. "Use this.", he said as he then began to explain how to fire and reload it. But Takashi dismissed him and said he'd use it as a club and Kohta looked dejected.

'What's up with him?', Rai wondered as Masaaki appeared next to him. Looking down as his brother with a smile he asked, "So? How are you getting along with Alice?".

"Awesome!", Masaaki replied earnestly and Rai ruffled his hair.

"Brothers!", called Alice from behind them and Rai and Masaaki turned around. Rai was at a loss for words. Takashi and Kohta turned and were dumbfounded at the sight as well.

The nurse, Saya, and Alice had just changed into fresh clothes as did Rei and Saeko. But Rei and Saeko had suited up.

Rei wore white fingerless gloves and her freshly cleaned school uniform. Now she donned combat webbing, elbow and knee pads not unlike Rai's, and held one of the rifles that they had essentially stolen from the Humvee's owner. She now seemed fit for urban combat.

Saeko had also undergone a wardrobe change, she had changed out of Rai's borrowed sweats and tank top to a new attire. While Rei looked more akin to a soldier than student, Saeko seemed like a cross between urban samurai and a lingerie model. She had her school uniform on, except the skirt was cut to be the same size as the other girls'. She slung her katana loosely at her left side, wore heeled combat boots, and now wore lace underneath. Said lace reached up to her thong, which was visible due a tear in her skirt.

Kohta stood there literally drooling at the girls, which caused Saya to yell at him, thus shaking him out of his stupor. However, there was no one to yell at Takashi nor Raijin, which kept staring at Rei and Saeko, respectively. Said girls noticed the stares they were receiving and acted differently.

Rei blushed and looked down to avoid Takashi's gaze. She even made a futile attempt to hide herself behind her rifle by putting it in front of her with the barrel aiming at the clouds.

Saeko, however, did the opposite thing when she noticed Rai trying to avert his eyes. She stood to the side and put her hand on her thigh. Then she slowly dragged it up towards her katana's handle, along with her skirt, showing off more of her flawless skin to Raijin. Rai just gulped and blushed.

At this point Saya became annoyed at the current situation and smacked both remaining teen males upside the back of their heads. Both teens looked embarrassed and were rubbing the back of their heads with a sheepish smile. Rei blushed even more and Saeko giggled at Rai's reaction. Even Zeke, the puppy that was rescued with Alice , barked at the teens.

The girls approached the guys. Alice and Masaaki began playing with Zeke, laughing like the children they were supposed to be. Shizuka got inside the Humvee in the drivers' seat along with Saya. Rei walked towards Takashi and Kohta.

"What? Got a problem?", Rei asked Takashi smirking.

"No, it just suits you….Do you even know how to shoot that thing?", Takashi replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Hirano can show me how. If not then I'll just use it a spear.", Rei answered smugly. Kohta immediately threw his hand up and exclaimed.

"Ah I know I know I know. The Army puts bayonets on those weapons and we happen to have one over here.", Kohta explained as he went to the Humvee to pull out said bayonet and attached it underneath the rifle's barrel. "Here Masaaki, Saya.", Kohta said as he handed them the 9mm and shotgun Raijin had in his possession.

"You know what to do right?", Rai asked his brother. Masaaki clicked the safety on and stuck it in his pocket along with the extra clips in his other pocket, Alice and the rest of the girls looked at him in shock. Takashi and Kohta had known of his knowledge of firearms so they weren't fazed by the act.

"Yup, got it.", answered Masaaki cheerfully as he put in his backpack.

'They wouldn't be surprised if they knew our background before Them…and before our parents' death.', Rai thought glumly as memories of their parents rushed his head. 'I'll tell the group our story once we find another safe area…..if we do.'

"Here Saya.", Kohta said as he handed the Remington to her. Saya looked surprised.

"What's this for?", She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"To protect yourselves in case any of Them get past us.", Kohta explained. "Courtesy of Rai.".

"Well enough standing around. Let's get up that hill.", Takashi said after an awkward silence had overcome the group when Saya received the shotgun from Kohta. "Rai, Kohta. Let's go.".

"Got it.".

"Sure."

The trio went up the hill as everyone else piled into the Humvee. Takashi took the left, Kohta took center, and Rai took right. Takashi and Kohta aimed down their sights and checked their areas. Rai was out of place as he had no long range weapons, instead having his hands on his sheaths, ready to draw in an instant.

The area was, surprisingly, clear of Them.

The guys looked at each other with surprised looks and then shrugged.

"Best to not question it and just get on our way before They do show up.", Takashi voiced their thoughts. Kohta and Raijin nodded. Then Takashi shouted, "All clear!".

A distinct rumbling was heard from the bottom of the slope and it grew as the Humvee went up the slope. The rumbling of the motor was the only indicator of where it was going to come from, and the rumbling was getting closer to Raijin and Kohta than Takashi. This garnered the two's attention and they turned just in time to see the Humvee roar over the slope and get some air. Said boys were amazed a split second until they realized that the Humvee would crush them when it finally met the ground again. Then their expressions turned from amazed to wide eyed fear.

"Oh my God….", Kohta squeaked. Raijin couldn't form a coherent word. Then they both dived away from the landing zone between them and the Humvee skidded to a halt after a few feet. Both teens were laying crumpled on the pavement, shocked motionless as they realized how close they had come to death, from their own 'group' as well.

Shizuka and everyone else stepped out to survey the landscape for themselves. Shizuka took notice of both guys twitching on the floor.

"Why are you two on the floor?", asked the ditzy nurse.

"Yeah, get up you lazy bums!", added the ever polite Saya.

'This girl doesn't really give a shit, spoiled brat.', Raijin inwardly said.

"You almost ran us over!", Kohta shouted at Shizuka who, in turn, blushed from embarrassment. Raijin stood up, albeit shaking. He calmed himself down and walked up to Takashi who was monitoring their surroundings a couple meters from the rest of their group.

Takashi looked at the landscape with a grim expression. "Something wrong?", Rai asked.

"I wonder if there are any survivors on this side of the river. I mean there is no noise. The police, survivors, and even They make some sort of noise.", Takashi answered without tearing his gaze from their group's surroundings.

Raijin cocked an eyebrow. 'He's right. The other side is apocalyptic as hell with screams, gunshots, and sirens. Corpses litter the streets only to rise as Them. Maybe there are no humans on this side.' Raijin closed his eyes and drowned out the Humvee's engine and heard nothing else. 'That can't be the case since even They make noise as they groan and shuffle around.' Then Rai was hit with a theory.

"You know, maybe there is a source of noise besides us further inland.", Rai said, drawing Takashi's attention. "They are attracted to noise and cause some Themselves. So there must be something causing Them to move away from the riverbank." By now Saya had stopped assuring Rei about the police as she had caught on to Rai's theory and had figured out what he was thinking.

"There must be survivors on this side of the river!", Saya exclaimed, just barely beating Rai to saying those same words.

"We can look for survivors later,", Takashi said with a firm voice, earning the attention of the full group. "We need to make sure our own families are alright first." A collective nod went throughout the group. "Takagi, your house is the closest from right here. So we should probably head there first. After that, we'll search for everyone else's families."

No one opposed the plan laid out by Takashi and in two minutes the group was well on their way to Saya's house through the empty streets.

Another thud resounded from the front of the Humvee. Blood spattered on the windshield once more, the windshield had acquired a red tint from all the blood. The group had been driving towards Saya's house when suddenly They appeared. And not just in little groups of two or three as one would guess. But a horde of Them on every street.

Raijin held Masaaki's head to his chest in an effort to blot out the images of Them being mutilated as they were run over. Kohta was doing the same to Alice. Shizuka was driving with Saya riding shotgun. Kohta, Alice, and Saeko were in the back seats, while Rai and Masaaki were in the trunk once more. Rei and Takashi were on the roof holding on for dear life as Shizuka sped through the infested streets.

"Left! Turn left there!", Saya shouted out directions to Shizuka.

'Seems the closer we get, the more there are.', Raijin noted mentally as he covered Masaaki's eyes from the carnage. Masaaki had curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest as Rai covered his view of the blood spattered windows.

Saeko suddenly went to the front of the Humvee in between Saya and Shizuka. "There are wires stretched across the road! Turn the car!", she shouted. Shizuka obliged immediately, turning the Humvee harshly to the left. Bad move.

By now the tires were slick with blood, making the Humvee a lot less maneuverable. The Humvee skidded into the wires, pushing several of Them against the wires. The wires didn't snap, instead they served as blades as the few of Them who were pushed up against the wires managed to get to the other side…..diced up that is.

The sudden turn caused everyone to slam up against the right side of the Humvee. Kohta and Raijin braced and took the brunt of the impact for the kids in their arms. Saya, Shizuka, and Saeko were only slightly less disoriented than the boys.

Shizuka held her foot on the brakes, only to have the Humvee continue sliding along the wires. "Stop! Why won't it stop?", she shouted in desperation.

"All of the people's- N-No. All of Their guts are making us slide!", Saya shouted back.

"Sensei! The tires are locked!", Kohta said. "Let go of the brakes and hit the gas!".

"Ok!", the nurse responded. The Humvee started to go forward. It worked.

'Oh shit.', went through Raijin's mind as he foresaw what would happen. The Humvee was close to the edge of the road. Too close. Shizuka had to hit the brakes anew to avoid hit the wall that was four meters in front of them. And hit the brakes she did.

The vehicle stopped, and Rei tumbled forward and fell off the hood. Landing squarely on her back, injured and stunned with Them starting to go toward her. In the next few seconds, the fighters mobilized.

Takashi was the first to reach Rei. He simply jumped down from atop the Humvee's hood and started unloading shells into Them. That would've helped a lot, but he missed the first few shots completely.

Saeko and Raijin were the next to get into the fight. Each brandishing their weapons. Rai took the undead situated near the Humvee's trunk, Saeko took those near the front.

Kohta was the last to join, opting to shoot Them from the hatch atop the Humvee. Every shot was a kill.

'Kohta is dead on with that rifle but there are too many of Them!', Rai thought. 'Marksmanship isn't going to do much here, wish we had some grenades right about now!', he thought as he decapitated another one of Them that got within slashing distance.

"Takashi! The recoil will point the barrel upwards a bit. Aim for the chest to compensate for that!", Kohta instructed as he reloaded. Takashi followed his directions and was knocking Them down two or three at a time now. Even Saya had joined the fight, having grabbed the shotgun Rai had designated as a backup weapon, and was shooting into the Horde. Corpses fell by the second, but it still wasn't enough.

Saeko and Rai were doing their best to keep Them away. Takashi had opted for Rei's rifle when he had to reload his shotgun and dropped the shells. 'We gotta do something fast! A distraction!', thought Rai. As he was assessing their situation, he noticed something.

They were on the street, and on the street were light poles. Just as well there was a weak spot in the ranks of the undead. While it seemed that there was no way of getting through Them, it was possible. The reason They seemed to never end was because when They reached the Humvee They were bunched up. But once someone made it out of the Humvee's immediate vicinity, all they would really have to deal with were a few of Them as They were scattered.

'Alright, I can do this. I just need to sprint through Them and get to that pole. Getting through the ones bunched up here might be a problem though. I wonder-', his train of thought stopped as he saw Kohta atop the Humvee.

"Perfect!", Rai shouted out as he ran atop the Humvee and sheathed his swords.

"Pefect! What about this seems perfect to you!", Saya immediately reprimanded as she reloaded her shotgun.

"You'll see.", Rai said with a smirk as he walked back towards the edge of the Humvee. Then he took off in a running start and jumped into the Horde. Everyone looked on in shock as they thought he had decided to end his life. Only to see him reappear after landing on top of one of the undead, swords in his hands. Rai then took off into the horde, cutting and dodging through Them to get to the light pole about 30 meters from the group. He turned back in time to see Saeko along with everyone look at him like he was a madman. Rage consumed Saya's features as she thought Raijin was abandoning them, while Masaaki eyes teared up. Shizuka and Alice looked on in horror as they thought he was about to be devoured. Kohta nodded his head in understanding and mouthed thanks as he saw what he was about to do. Takashi looked on in shock as did Rei. But Saeko was fazed, caught completely off guard by his sudden rush into the sea of Them. She was about to speak when Raijin put a finger to his lips, signaling everyone to remain quiet. And they did.

'Hope this works and I still survive.', Rai thought as he raised his weapons, He then struck the pole with both handles, emitting a loud noise, almost like a bell, from the hollow pole. The resulting sound attracted the undead towards him in the absence of the gunfire and shouts the group had previously emitted. The undead then began to slowly but surely make their way towards Raijin.

'Shit! I didn't think of an escape plan.', Raijin mentally cursed himself as he saw Them advancing upon him. 'Come on, come on, think Rai think!', he thought as he looked around. Then his eyes landed upon set of stairs about 15 meters from his position in the opposite direction of the group. The stairs themselves were nearly devoid of Them, only two of the undead lingering nearby. 'That'll do!', he thought as he banged the pole a couple of more times and then took off towards the stairs.

When he reached the top, Raijin looked out at the scene below. The undead were shuffling towards the pole and the group was relatively safe given the predicament they were in earlier. The Humvee was still stuck but at least it wasn't surrounded by Them, the closest ones were a good 15 meters away. Raijin then took another look at the Humvee and saw the group.

Takashi was carrying Rei bridal style towards the Humvee's cargo hold as Shizuka stepped out of the driver's seat with her med kit in hand. Saya was in the backseat of the Humvee holding Alice close with Zeke in Alice's arms. Kohta kept an eye on Them from his position in the top hatch with his rifle at the ready. Lastly, Saeko and Masaaki were standing side by side right outside the Humvee, looking straight at him. Masaaki had Rex in his left arm clutched to his chest and held onto Saeko's skirt with his right. Saeko had sheathed her katana and looked straight into his eyes and mouthed her thanks. Rai responded with a smirk and a thumbs up. It seemed that the group was safe as Rai's actions had lured Them away. Until Zeke started barking at a few of Them who started wandering towards the Humvee once more.

'What!', Raijin mentally questioned. 'Why are They moving towards them!'. Then it hit him. 'Guess They move around aimlessly when there isn't any noise to attract Them. Damnit!'

Raijin turned once more towards the group. He saw Masaaki, Alice, Shizuka, and an injured Rei inside the Humvee once more. Saeko, Saya, Takashi, and Kohta readied their weapons once more to face Them. Just as the undead were about to be within Saeko's range, water gushed out from the wires, pushing the undead away!

Several more streams of water pushed Them away. Rai then saw people in firefighter suits manning fire hoses and putting a ladder up against the wire to help the group over to safety. But he himself couldn't make it over there, not with that many of Them still between him and the wires.

"Thank you for helping us.", Takashi said with a bow to the person who seemed to be in charge of the firefighter suit clad unit who rescued them.

"Of course, how could I leave my daughter and her friends to fend for themselves?", said the woman-it seemed- in charge. She then took off her helmet and showed her face to them. She had the same eyes and hair color as Saya. Said girl then proceeded to run and jump into her mother's arms.

"Mama!", Saya screamed as she embraced her mother. It was a sweet moment that was cut short by Saeko and Masaaki.

"Excuse me Ms. Takagi?", started Masaaki. "Could you help us get my brother here too?" Said question was met by a quizzical look from Saya's mother.

"There's more of you? Why is he not with you? Did he abandon you?"

"Yes, there's more of us. But we were being overrun and his brother used himself as bait to lure Them away from us.", answered Saeko. "His brother is the reason we are still alive. He has helped if not directly saved the lives of everyone of us twice within the last twenty four hours. We would greatly appreciate it if you could help us save his for once.", Saeko finished with a bow.

"He sounds like an exceptional young man and I would gladly help you if I could.", Ms. Takagi started. "But I'm afraid that we have no means of doing so. We have no more water in our tanks to push them away and clear a path for him. And these wires will not hold for much longer after stopping your vehicle. I'm sorry to say that he will have to survive on his own.", she finished regretfully.

"Please ma'am", continued Masaki. "He's all I have left. I can't lose my big brother! He's right there too!", Masaaki started crying as he pointed towards Raijin on the top of the stairs not fifty meters away from the wires. Ms. Takagi only shook her head sadly and Masaaki started bawling and held onto the locket that hung around his neck and onto Saeko.

"Masaaki! Don't worry I'll make it to you guys!", shouted Raijin from atop the stairs, not caring that it would draw Them.

"Raijin! Come to my house! It's the big one on the top of the hill!", Saya shouted as the rest of the group reluctantly began to leave for fear of the wires snapping loose at any time. Raijin nodded and waved goodbye to the group as the undead who began to climb the stairs. He then took off running away from Them and disappeared over a railing and between the buildings until he was finally out of sight.

"Please make it.", Saeko whispered as they began to move towards safety.


	5. Seperated From The DEAD

Chapter 5

'Gotta get to that house as soon as I can.', Rai thought as he ran as silently as he could. He had opted to run in the direction he saw the group leaving with whom seemed to be Saya's mother.

'Can't really blame her for not helping me. She couldn't do so without endangering her daughter.', Rai concluded. He then proceeded to get on top of a car to better assess the terrain. He was in a residential area it seemed, both sides of the street he was on were lined with two story homes. However the houses were different than the ones on the other side of Onbetsu Bridge. That side had some nice homes, but were strictly middle class. The ones on this side were upper middle class right near the bridge and seemed to go up in rank as he went further inland from the river.

'Guess, I'm on the richer side of town today. Too bad the world ended two days ago, would've been nice to spend some time here when the inhabitants wouldn't try to eat me.', Rai thought sarcastically as he snorted. 'Saya said the big house on the hill, eh?', Rai pondered as he saw that the terrain turned into a slope as it went further inland. The problem was that as the slopes became gently steeper, Their numbers increased dramatically.

'Seems like the direction her home is in is also the source of the noise that lures Them away from the river. Must be used as a refuge considering how many people came to rescue us- minus me.', a small frown appeared on Rai's face at this thought. 'No matter, I did it to buy us some time and it worked. Or else the rescue party would have only found more of Them instead of survivors.' Rai then turned towards the top of the hill. On the top was what seemed to be a private estate. Even from this distance he could see the high walls that surrounded it along with a barricaded gate. It was slightly off to the left of the road he was currently on.

'Hmm, stay on this road and go up the hill and the take a left, all the while avoiding Them? Or travel near the river where there are none of Them, and then go up the hill?', Rai thought. 'He then saw the Horde of Them about 500 meters in front of him. There was no way he would survive that alone.

'The route along the river it is then.', Rai decided as he spun around and began to run parallel to the slope. He didn't take care to make his footfalls silent. There was nothing nearby to hear them.

Z-Day + 2 6:17 p.m.

"Alright, this officially sucks.", Rai said aloud. He was situated behind the counter of a convenience store. He had found the store after a couple kilometers of walking. Which was around the same time that his stomach decided to announce its displeasure with not having fed since that morning. It was now late in the afternoon or early evening. It was also around the same time that he had noticed his stitches were open and he was bleeding once more.

So Rai had decided to raid the store for food, deciding to only use the food in his backpack in the case of an emergency, and to look for medical supplies. After breaking the glass door and making sure he was completely alone inside and with no undead within sight outside, Rai decided to grab some food and look for bandages. He had found rolls of bandages and rubbing alcohol within the pharmaceutical aisle.

Raijin then had to clean his wound. He had taken off his backpack, gloves, elbow pads, weapons, hoodie, and shirt. Since he had no rags, Rai improvised and ripped the sleeves off of his shirt. He then put one rag in his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise as he used the other one to clean the would with alcohol. When the cleaning was said and done, and the grunts of pain had subsided, Rai wrapped his upper chest with bandages to stop any further bleeding.

After having cleaned his wound, Rai then sought out food. Which for him right now meant a can of soda and a bag of chips, party size of course. Rai could only look longingly at the meat in the little deli area the store had.

Rai could cook, he had learnt from his father when he was around 12. Nothing too fancy, just enough to not starve to death. "No shame in a man knowing how to feed himself.", his father had told him. Raijin even cooked for Masaaki and himself when their parents went out on the town. But it didn't matter, there was no stove in the store. Just frozen and refrigerated meat and cutting utensils. Raijin thought about making a fire and cooking a steak over the flame but decided against it.

'Last thing I need to discover is that They have a heightened sense of smell to compensate for their blindness.', he told himself. So Raijin had opted for the easy snack, deciding to instead gorge upon the chips and gulp down soda. So Rai had moved his weapons and gear towards the counter and had begun eating. Whilst he did this, Raijin decided to take a look at the map he had taken from the Mega-Store one day ago. He didn't believe it was only a day ago that he met the group, and two days ago that the world ended.

It was while Raijin was consulting the map that he broke the silence within the store. 'My Japanese is a bit off, but if I'm reading this correctly….then Saya's home is 30 kilometers inland…..', Rai sweat dropped.

"How am I supposed to get there! I saw a Horde of Them not a whole kilometer from here!", Rai whisper shouted for fear of attracting Them. Then he consulted the map once more. The square larger from the rest was what he assumed to be Saya's home as it was inland from the river and was surrounded by smaller estates. Then Rai looked and saw Onbetsu bridge on the map, which according to his previous calculations was 50 kilometers down the river and he was 20 twenty kilometers inland.

'That can't be right. Shizuka's zigzag tactics didn't last for even 5 kilometers before we crashed. And there is no way I am that far inland', Rai thought. Then a figurative light bulb went off above his head. He was reading the map scale wrong. 'Then that must mean that Saya's house is 3 kilometers further inland. Well I assume that's her home. Sure would suck to make it there, only for everyone to be somewhere else.', Rai concluded with a thankful sigh. Raijin then turned to look outside from the counter he had situated himself to eat his junk food. He had maybe another 45 minutes of sunlight, an hour at the most, to make the three kilometer trip to safety.

'My time for the mile run was 5:56 last year. I should be able to make the trip with plenty of time to spare even if They get in my way, I'll even resort to walking on walls again if I have to. I just need to get there to Masaaki and the rest of the group.'

With that thought Raijin finished the rest of the chips and gulped down the remainder of soda. He put on his shirt (more like tank top), hoodie, pads, gloves, katana, and backpack.

'These might come in handy.', Rai thought as he grabbed two rolls of bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol and placed them in his backpack.

"Wait, I'll need some extra juice.", he said aloud, only to quickly mentally reprimand himself for doing so. He thought the next part to himself, 'I haven't gotten much sleep since this whole thing started. Even though sleeping in Saeko's lap last night was comfortable.', Rai blushed as he admitted that to himself. 'I still need something in case my stamina gives out.', he finished as he reached for a six pack of energy drinks along with a couple of instant energy shots before heading out the door.

The first kilometer was easy. There were next to no undead roaming the streets, Raijin jogged that whole section without having to dodge any of Them. He had left the convenience store about ten minutes ago and his heart was beating at a steady rhythm.

Up ahead, however, was a different scene. Their numbers were increasing at an alarming rate. 'Be there before nightfall? Doesn't seem all that possible anymore.', Rai thought. 'I could go through the houses and backyards but I'd lose even more time and sunlight. Even worse, I'd be in an enclosed space with no one to cover my back. At least out here I have more room.'

Raijin looked around and chuckled as he saw that several homes still had cars outside. 'There's a first time for everything, and it's not like I'm gonna be arrested for grand theft auto.'

Takagi Estate

"There, there. I'm sure Raijin will be alright.", Saeko said trying to reassure Masaaki. Masaaki hadn't left her since the group had arrived at the Takagi Estate.

Everyone else went off to do their own thing right off the bat. Saya had wandered off with her mother further inside the mansion. Kohta, Takashi, and Alice had gone off to eat in the dining room. And Shizuka took Rei to a room where she could properly treat her injured back. Saeko was about to go join the boys and Alice in the dining room when she saw Masaaki looking lost and teary eyed.

"What's wrong?", she had asked, already knowing the answer. Those two words caused Masaaki to spill and speak more in the past hour than he had in the past day. Saeko did what she could, hold him.

"I miss my brother.", "Will he be okay?", "Raijin, come back!", and things of the sort were all that Masaaki said for the first ten minutes after he calmed down enough to speak. When he finally stopped sniffling and shaking, Saeko asked the question.

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"Dead. He and I are the only ones left. Raijin is the only person left to protect me.", was his reply.

"That's where you're wrong.", was Saeko's correction. "All of us will protect you too. Takashi, Rei, Shizuka, Kohta, Saya, Alice, Zeke, and I will protect you."

"Even Alice and Zeke?", Masaaki asked with the awe that only a child can do, eliciting a light laugh from Saeko.

"Yes, even them. Why don't you go play with them and find something to eat? I doubt your brother will be happy if he finds out you didn't eat because you were worried about him.", Saeko teased.

"Alright." and with that Masaaki set off towards the dining room. Saeko was pleased with herself at how she handled the situation and soothed Masaaki's worries. She was about to leave when she looked down and saw a silver locket on the floor.

'Must be Masaaki's.', she thought as she knelt down to pick it up. "I wonder.", She said aloud, as she opened it and her eyes widened and then soothed at the picture inside.

In the locket was a picture of whom she assumed to be the Snyder family.

In the left was a brown haired American man with whom Raijin shared a sharp chin, nose, and eye color. He wore a black trench coat with a white dress shirt underneath. The man had a strong build noticeable even underneath those clothes. A confident smile showcased his white teeth.

On the right was a Japanese woman who shared Masaaki's eyes, nose and had the brothers' jet black hair. Her straight black hair reached down to her mid back from the angle she was facing the camera when the picture was taken. A gentle smile caressed her features. The woman wore a dark blue strapless dress and had her right hand on a boy who looked like Masaaki.

The boy was Masaaki. He was wearing a black formal suit and tie. There was no doubt about it, but the happiness Masaaki had in this picture was gone. He didn't have the twinkle in his eyes, nor the same smile anymore. On Masaaki's other shoulder was another hand.

The owner of the hand was Raijin. He was wearing a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath. He had on a confident smile, more of a smirk. However, he also had something in this picture that the group had yet to see in real life. The light in his eyes.

'This picture can't be more than a couple months old. Six at the most. I wonder what really happened to their families before the world ended.', Saeko thought as she looked at the locket. After a few more minutes of looking, she closed it and set out to find Masaaki to return it to him.

1.8 kilometers from Takagi Estate

'Okay, never going to try to hotwire a car again.', Rai stated in his mind. When he saw the cars on the street, Raijin thought he could get one going, and tried to hotwire it. He had broken the window and opened the door without attracting Them. However, trying to hotwire it was a total failure.

Raijin, never having even tried to hotwire a vehicle before, didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to try his luck by using his switchblade as a key, or to dive under the wheel and mess with the wires. Deciding on the latter, Raijin dove under the steering wheel and removed a panel to get at the wires. Not knowing which wire to cut or which ones to connect, Raijin finally cut and connected two random wires….only to have the car's alarm go off. Which in turn led to Them moving towards said car and causing Rai to sneak away in a hurry.

This had occurred about ten minutes ago. Which would've been time enough to advance another kilometer if the streets were clear. However, they were full of Them shuffling towards the car alarm. Raijin had to dodge Those who got too near to him, and the rate at which he had to dodge was bordering on the extreme.

Raijin continued to dodge for another good ten minutes. After which, he decided to stop taking the streest.

'These damn things are everywhere! I still got over a kilometer to go.', Rai thought as he looked at the setting sun. 'And about 20 minutes of sun. There's no way I'll make it in time before nightfall.' He then looked at the undead roaming around the streets. 'Walking in the dark with Them in this many numbers is just asking to be eaten alive.'

Raijin then arrived at a sort of park. There were two areas. The first was a playground with swings, slides, jungle gyms, etc. and, of course, was full of Them. The second area overlooked the first and was separated by two long flights of stairs and greenery, possibly 50 meters higher than the playground at the most. At the top seemed to be a sort of shrine. An ENCLOSED shrine.

'Guess my luck is turning around. Seems like I won't have to sleep on top of the jungle gym with an eye open tonight.', Rai thought with a smile as he made his way up the stairs, pushing down any of Them he came across.

When he arrived at the top he saw that the shrine was larger than he had first originally thought. He had expected it to be the size of storage shed. Looking at it up close it seemed more akin to a small home. The shrine looked like a cabin in the wilderness, trees and bushes surrounded it on all sides save for the stairs that led up to it.

'The only sign of the world would be the aircraft flying over head and the sounds of traffic. But come to think of it, there haven't been any aircraft since the day It started. And the sounds of traffic have been replaced by silence and Their moans. The world really seems to be near its end.', Rai thought glumly as he stood right outside the entrance and surveyed the building.

The building seemed safe enough. The walls seemed strong enough to withstand stragglers bumping into them, it wouldn't survive a Horde but it would have to do. The only problem would be the chimes. There was one big gong that was about a meter in diameter, along with several wind chimes hanging from the overhangs of the roof. 'Those have to go. At least the chimes, wouldn't want them to attract unwanted visitors.', Rai reasoned as he began to cut them down and threw them down the stairs. The chimes clinking as they went down drew the few undead that were gathered in the clearing down towards the stairs. Rai had to choke down a laugh as he saw Them fall down the stairs. He then approached the gong that hung from a rope. 'Now what to do about you big guy?', he surveyed his surroundings. The clearing was devoid of Them, the last one in the vicinity having fallen down the stairs a few seconds earlier. 'It's gonna make noise when it hits the ground. But if I leave it here, One could bump into it and then boom, it's a party. Down you go, and then down the stairs.', Rai decided. He unsheathed his wakizashi and sliced the rope.

The gong made the noise it was named for upon contact. Raijin then quickly stood it on it's thin side and rolled it like a tire towards the stairs. Several undead were already forming at the foot of the stairs and were beginning to slowly but surely make their ascent. Rai pushed the gong down the stairs, aiming it so it would knock down the Ones furthest up back down. The gong knocked two of Them over on its journey down.

Raijin allowed himself a small laugh at Their expense. 'Well time to head inside and check out my chosen sleeping quarters.', with that he spun on his heel and walked towards the shrine.

Z-Day + 2 7:02 p.m.

The shrine was roomier than it seemed from outside. There were two rooms in the shrine, along with the main area in which the altar was located. The other two rooms seemed to be a guest room and a storage room filled with tools and housekeeping equipment. Brooms, mops, dust pans, hammers, saws, screwdrivers, etc. That room had all the tools necessary to make repairs and maintain the shrine. The bedroom was an empty room with a couple of futons in a corner and blankets and extra pillows in a closet.

Raijin decided he would sleep in the main room as it the other two rooms had windows that were too big for his liking. 'Wouldn't want to wake to see Them clawing through a broken window. At least from here I'll know if They do break a window.', Rai reasoned. With that Rai looked through one of the windows and saw the last rays of the sun sink behind the Takagi Estate. 'So much for sleeping in a safe house-well, safer house- tonight', Rai corrected himself.

He then proceeded to garb a futon and unrolled it in the center of the main room. Rai removed his katana, wakizashi, pads, gloves, backpack, and shirt. He made sure his bandages were holding tightly, before finally getting under the covers. Rai quickly remembered to lean on his right side and closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Sleep wouldn't come so easily that night, not with Them dragging their feet outside and occasionally bumping into the walls. But no matter how much Raijin expected the windows and door to be broken down and to be rushed by Them, it did not occur.

Z-Day + 3 1:41 a.m.

'Damn things won't let me sleep!', Rai cursed in his mind. Despite his body's cries for rest, and his eyes' pleas for closure, Raijin could not fall asleep. Their movement didn't let him sleep, there was no peace. His eye's would slowly flutter closed….only to shoot open when another One bumped into the walls.

'Fuck it, I'm getting ready in case I need to bail.', Rai decided. He put on his gear and weapons and leaned up against the wall. Ready to start running in case They broke through.

Z-Day + 3 4:06 a.m.

'Sleep is out of the question. It's going to be a luxury I can't afford on my own, only if the group were here. We could take turns keeping watch.', Rai thought regretfully. He then got up from the corner of the room he was sitting in and went to the door. He opened it a crack and was greeted by the blissful sight of only a handful of Them wandering the area between the shrine and the trees and shrubs that bordered the park. However it was still dark out, no way he would leave in the dark.

'Just an hour or so before the first rays of sunlight reach over the land and then I'm out of here. It should only be a kilometer and a half before I reach the Estate.', with that Raijin slid the door closed and waited.

Z-Day + 3 5:14 a.m.

The sun was beginning to peek over the trees. Raijin waited inside the shrine. He took an energy drink from the six pack in his backpack and drank a third of it. He then began to stretch out his legs, arms, and back. He popped the kinks in his neck from leaning against the wall for a good portion of the night and consumed another third of the energy drink.

Raijin then took a moment to gather himself and ran over a mental checklist. 'Swords?', he quickly took them out and swung them only to resheath them once more. 'Check. Wound?'. Rai lifted his shirt and saw that the bandages were in okay shape, there was just a thin line of red. Rai pulled down his shirt and put on his hoodie. 'Nothing major. Clothes and shoes?', he zipped up his hoodie, tightened his belt and tied his shoelaces tight. 'Never really did tie my shoelaces before, but that was before when tripping over them didn't mean getting devoured. Supplies?', Rai swung his Backpack to his chest and opened the zipper. 'Let's see. Five energy drinks, couple granola bars, second wakizashi, lighter, map, two rolls of bandages, rubbing alcohol, box of tissue, canned fruit, switchblade, two energy shots, and the rags that used to be my shirt's sleeves. Everything's here. I'm good to go.'

As he slung his backpack to it's original position, Rai took a look around the inside of the shrine. The building had served its purpose well. 'Sturdy walls, big open room for the group to sleep comfortably given the circumstances. Yeah, I have a feeling I'll be back here if things go bad at the Estate.' And with that, Raijin downed the rest of the drink and set foot out the door.

Z-Day + 3 5:59 a.m.

"Almost there, come on Rai.", Rai encouraged himself. The Estate was only a couple hundred meters in front of him. He was close enough to see the individual bricks instead of just a big red wall. He was already past Them. The worst was past, all he needed to do was arrive at the Estate and ask for refuge.

Leaving the park was easy. All Rai did was walk past the few of Them who were wandering the area around the shrine. He had walked past three of Them, leaving those three without their heads. 'Every little bit helps', he had reasoned. But once he walked through the bushes and trees, things got ugly.

'Great. Seems like the streets are as crowded as ever.', Rai thought as he walked out on to the sidewalk. 'How am I supposed to meet up with the rest of the group? Masaaki's gotta be worried sick.' There were easily fifty of Them between Rai and the end of the block, fifty meters away.

'Seems like the closer I get to the Estate, the more of Them there are.', Rai clenched his jaw as he unsheathed his weapons, holding the katana in his right hand and the wakizashi in reverse grip in his left. 'I was originally planning to run on through, cutting Those in my way down, but this is too crowded for me. Wish I had someone to help me out, like Saeko. Deadly fighter and quiet as a mouse if need be.' Rai thought as he decapitated One that got too close. He remembered the noise from the last time he saw the group. Saya constantly shouting, the gunshots ringing in his ears, Shizuka, Alice, and Masaaki whimpering. Everyone made noise, except Saeko. She cut them down with such speed and grace and made next to no noise. It was almost beautiful to watch, Saeko cutting Them apart, without so much as a whisper.

'Yeah, definitely wish she was here right now, we'd get through this in no time.', with that Raijin set about to cut his way through the Horde. Heads and torsos flew and landed on the ground with a wet smack, accompanied by the rest of the body moments later. Blood spattered the ground, leaving a trail. Rai ducked and weaved to avoid Their grasp, Their bites. Getting caught would mean death.

Raijin mutilated anything that got with range. He cut through necks, chests, waists, and arms. It seemed that for everyone he knocked down, two more took its place. 'This isn't going to work. I'm barely at the end of the block. And I'm dead tired. Wait a second.', Rai stopped his train of thought as he saw a convoy of vehicles approaching. At high speed. There were four SUVs in a row. One behind the other, the revving of the engines garnered Their attention. Seeing that the undead that had surrounded him were distracted, Raijin made his way as quietly as he could to the hood of a car that had crashed into a wall and sheathed his swords.

The convoy roared past him, running Them over and clearing a oath straight down the middle of the road. Rai's eyes widened. 'Those vehicles came from the direction of the Estate.', he turned his head towards the Estate and saw that there were barricades being put back in place about five hundred meters away from him. 'Seems that whoever's calling the shots at the Estate had sense enough to have a buffer zone other than the walls. If I can make it there and over the barricades, it'll only be an easy walk to the Estate.', Rai quickly surmised. He then saw an opportunity to get there as fast as he could. 'The convoy ran over a good number of Them. The convoy left a trail of blood and….nothing else. It ran over the undead directly in its path, and knocked down the undead that were close enough to the sides of the SUVs. There's a path about 3-4 meters wide straight to the barricade. I can make it if I hurry!', Rai thought as he took out an energy shot and drank it.

He jumped down from the car and pushed a few of Them down to get to the middle of the road. It was a straight-a-way to the barricade with no obstacles. 'About 500 meters with none of Them to get in the way, and They take a while to get back on their feet so I should make it. Fuck it!', with that last thought, Rai sped off.

That seemed to be the longest run of his life. Rai saw the barricade getting closer and closer. At about halfway, Those who had been knocked down were starting to get on their feet once more. At 150 meters left, the undead were back on Their feet and starting to wander about. The last 100 meters, Raijin had to dodge Them and started slowing down. At 20 meters, Rai had to take out his swords once more and started cutting Them down again.

'Almost there, Rai.', he encouraged himself as he swung his swords. Rai made it to the barricade and quickly jumped over the meter and a half tall concrete slabs. He landed on his bad side on the other side and felt his wound tear even larger from the hard landing.

"AHHHHHH!", Rai screamed from the pain. He laid on the ground for a few seconds before gathering his weapons and rising with great difficulty, and started walking to the Estate.

Saeko was walking inside the Estate grounds, right alongside the walls. Everyone else from the group was still in bed, indulging in the opportunity to sleep as they had before Z-Day. But not Saeko. For she had a morning ritual that consisted of rising with the sun and practicing katas, something that she hadn't had the chance to do since the world ended. Right now, she would have been doing her katas but the anxiety got to her. She was worried about Rai, and had barely slept at all through the night because of it. So it was because of this that Saeko found herself pacing right by the gate into the Estate, waiting for Raijin. But he didn't come. She turned her head to see who come in through the gates only to see a couple of men walk through.

'He should be here by now. Hell, he should've been here last night.', Saeko worried. Then she heard a scream, a scream that seemed to come from a voice she knew. A voice she knew but hadn't heard that voice scream before. Saeko's eyes widened. "Raijin!", she gasped and started running to the gate.

"What was that?", Saeko heard a guard say.

"Sounds like another person being eaten alive, smart one. I thought you would have gotten used to that by now.", another guard answered.

"Open the gates! My friend is out there!", She commanded as she approached the guards.

"Sorry Miss, we have orders to not waste manpower on search parties.", one guard said.

Saeko's jaw tightened as did her grip on the katana's hilt. The katana Raijin had given her. "I'm not asking for a search party. I'm telling you to open the gates because I hear my friend out there.", Saeko growled. Seeing her knuckles turn white, the guards started opening the gates.

"Yes ma'am.", the talkative guard obliged.

Saeko took off the second the gates were open enough for her to slip through. Saeko was ready to take off in a full-on sprint. But she didn't need to. Not 10 meters from the gate was Raijin, walking towards the gate. A smile appeared on Saeko's face.

'Rai! He's alive!', she thought happily as she ran towards him. "Rai, thank the heavens you're alive!", she shouted into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. She couldn't hear his reply, as it was muffled by her own shoulder. She didn't care though, and just held on tightly. Until Raijin started to slip from her grasp.

Alarmed, Saeko turned to face Rai and asked, "Rai? What's wro-", the words ended abruptly in her throat. Saeko saw Rai with his eyes closed and heard his breathing turn shallow. She then took a good look at him.

Raijin was in horrible shape. His fair complexion was turning pale. His dark green eyes were bloodshot and had bags under his eyes. His clothes were spattered with blood, most of it drying up. Except for where she had cut him, the blood there was still wet and very much warm. Saeko's eyes widened once more.

'Oh my God, he's bleeding!', Saeko then turned to towards the gate. "Hey, I need help here! He's alive but needs immediate attention!", She shouted at the guards who started running to them.

Saeko then turned towards Rai, who had opened his eyes just a crack. She then took another look at him and realized that he looked alarmingly similar to the boy she had killed. The boy who had been bitten protecting Shizuka from Them in the nurse's office. The shallow breathing, pale skin, and the blood. "No.", she whispered fearfully. Then she asked gravely, "Rai. Have you been bitten?"

"No….", was his reply. Then he coughed and raised his hand to wipe a tear away from her cheek. Saeko hadn't even noticed she had begun to shed tears. "Just dead tired.", he chuckled. "Now come on, cheer up. I told you once before. I don't like seeing beautiful girls so sad.", he said as he caressed her cheek.

And then he lost consciousness.

Alright that was part two of the double whammy. Once again, apologies for not updating in so long. Thanks for the favorites and reviews. Please review, let me know what you guys think of this so far. I think I might update sooner if more reviews appear. Just saying ;P

Deuces


	6. A Break From The DEAD

Alright I'm back with the next chapter. This chapter is a bit slow on the action (as in there is none), and focuses primarily on Saeko and Raijin interacting in a environment where they don't always have to be on guard. As you know, I don't own anything except my OCs, Raijin and Masaaki Snyder.

Chapter 6

Z-Day +3 8:01 a.m.

Saeko watched as Shizuka tended to Raijin. As soon as Raijin had lost consciousness, guards brought him into the Estate and put him in a spare bedroom. Saeko had told the guards to wake Shizuka and inform her of the situation. The nurse was at Raijin's side in less than five minutes. Shizuka then took a moment to listen to Rai's breathing.

"He's still breathing, shallowly but he's still here.", She had said. Shizuka had then gone ahead and prepped Raijin. She had the guards lift him while she took off his weapons and backpack and took off his hoodie along with his jeans. Shizuka then used a pair of scissors and cut his shirt off of him and unwound his bandages, leaving Raijin in only his boxers. The nurse then proceeded to wash his body as clean as she could given the circumstances which, in this case, was with a sponge and rags.

Shizuka's cleansing revealed that the only injury that broke the skin was the cut he had gained while saving Saeko. The knowledge that the worst injury that Raijin had was the one she had inflicted caused Saeko's chest to tighten with guilt. However, the cut had doubled in length and deepened by a centimeter or so. Shizuka went about cleaning it and stitching him once more, this time adding a sort of cream to the wound. "That will help it close and heal faster.", Shizuka explained to Saeko. Then the rest of the group had started coming in. Takashi, followed by Kohta, Saya and Alice, and finally, Rei with Masaaki. Masaaki held on tightly to Rei's shirt as he watched his brother unconscious, watching intently with a look of worry.

"Seems like all he needs is rest. He checks out fine in everything else. His heartbeat and breathing is steady, no other wounds to report, looks like he was pushed to the brink of total collapse getting here.", Shizuka explained as she gathered her equipment.

"Doesn't seem surprising. Getting here was hard enough for us, and we had an escort. Wonder how he pulled it off, and so quickly too.", Takashi mused with his hand on his chin.

"Just glad he made it. We've made it this far because of him, wouldn't have been the same if he didn't make it too.", Rei said honestly.

"Isn't that the truth? He gave me a gun when I was in a jam on Onbetsu Bridge.", Kohta remembered.

"He gave me the shotgun that helped save our lives.", Saya said.

"Big Brother Raijin is the part of the reason I'm here, isn't he?", Alice wondered.

"He saved us on Onbetsu Bridge and gave me a katana.", Saeko put in.

"Raijin is the reason I'm still alive.", Masaaki said.

"It's good to have him back.", Shizuka finished. "But all we can do is wait until he wakes. Now, let's get some breakfast.". And with that everyone began to leave, except Saeko and Masaaki. The two stayed there seated next to the bed for a good five minutes in silence until Saeko broke it.

"Masaaki, go get something to eat. I'll keep an eye on your brother and let you know when he wakes.", Saeko told Masaaki gently.

"Ok, but what about you? Aren't you going to eat? Should I bring you something?", Masaaki asked Saeko as he made his way to the door.

"No, I already ate this morning when I woke up. But thank you, now go on. Or your brother will scold you for not eating when he wakes.", Saeko teased from her seat. Masaaki responded by sticking out his tongue and then went off to join the rest, closing the door as he left. Saeko then turned towards Raijin's unconscious form.

Saeko had lied. She hadn't eaten that morning, or the evening before. She hadn't eaten since the morning before, when the group stopped on the river's bank to change and eat. Even then, she had eaten very little. Why? The feeling of guilt at wounding Raijin didn't leave her mind, and with a troubled mind, one could barely focus on anything else.

Z-Day + 3 5:17 p.m.

Saeko watched as Rai's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. She hadn't left the room he was situated in. She felt that it was her fault Rai had gone through what he did. Sure he was going to be fine, but that didn't ease Saeko's conscience.

The rest of the group had come back after they had eaten breakfast and, later, lunch. They each sat down with her and offered to let her rest, but she refused. Each one of them left with a look pity of their faces, but Saeko didn't know if it was for her or Rai. Her because she blamed herself for what Rai went through to get to the Estate, or Rai for the hardship he endured. But it didn't matter, Saeko didn't care, she just wanted to apologize to Raijin. And she would wait until he woke to do so, no matter how long the wait would be.

Z-Day + 4 5:53 a.m.

Saeko awoke from her, surprisingly, peaceful slumber as her internal clock roused her and saw the world through blurred vision only to close her eyes again. She felt her head elevated on something soft. 'That's weird. It's much too hard to be a pillow, but still comfortable..', she thought drowsily. She then shifted her body so she was laying face up and felt that she was covered by a blanket. 'Don't remember that being here. I wonder who-', her train of thought was stopped by someone gently running their fingers through her hair.

"Smooth as silk.", Saeko heard a masculine voice say. By now a bit of the drowsiness that accompanied waking up had evaporated, and Saeko began to run through the possibilities in her still clouded mind.

'Can't be one of the girls, that's for sure.', Saeko crossed Saya, Alice, Rei, and Shizuka out. 'Can't be Masaaki, too deep for him.', that possible group member was ruled out. 'Definitely not an adult, the voice is still not that deep.', that ruled out any one of the perverted guards Saeko had caught staring at her "assets" when she first arrived. 'Besides, don't they have to be on watch duty? That only leaves the other guys in our group.', Saeko concluded as she felt the person who was running their fingers through her hair start massaging her temples, she let out a sigh of relaxation.

'Takashi is infatuated with Rei and vice versa, so he has no business doing this. And Kohta, although sweet, is much too intimidated by me or any girl. Besides, it's obvious he likes Saya. That leaves Rai, but he's unconscious.', Saeko's mind concluded. Then she realized 'Unconscious people wake up.', and with that she opened her eyes slowly as her body was still a bit drowsy.

Saeko was greeted by the sight of Raijin, well his upper body, looking down at her with a gentle smile. "Good morning Saeko.", he greeted.

"Morning Rai.", she returned.

He then teased, "Sleep well?". Saeko blushed at his tone and slowly nodded her head. Then he stopped his massage and Saeko's face fell before she could stop herself. Raijin's eyes glinted mischievously. "Liked that, did you?", he teased once more.

'Is he really trying to tease me? I'll show him his place', Saeko thought playfully. "Yes, yes I did.", she then said seductively. "Although, I wish you had massaged somewhere else. Somewhere more sensitive.", As she said this, Saeko had grabbed Rai's right hand and was slowly pulling it towards her right breast. It nearly reached her breast when Raijin pulled it away, and she felt a bit of disappointment but didn't show it.

"Nuh uh uh. That's comes after our third date.", Raijin said trying to look like he was teasing her. The teasing look failed when he started blushing.

'There's no teasing the master of the art.', Saeko thought triumphantly with a smirk.

"Now, honestly, did you sleep well?", Rai asked Saeko.

"Yes, thank you.", she answered.

"Umm how long was I out?", Rai asked sheepishly. Saeko turned to look at the clock on the wall.

"Hmm, I'd say a bit short of 24 hours.", Saeko replied. Rai looked dumbfounded.

"Twenty-four hours? How long have you been here?", he asked surprised.

"Just as long.", Saeko answered. Rai looked at a loss for words.

"Thank you for keeping watch over me Saeko.", he managed after a while with a smile. He then saw her confused. "Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?", Saeko asked hesitantly.

'Something's up. As far as I can tell, it isn't like her to be shy.', Rai thought. "Go ahead."

"When did you wake and how did I wind up laying in your lap?", she asked.

"Are you complaining?", he teased. "Fair enough. I woke up at around 3:00 a.m. and saw you asleep in those chairs.", Rai pointed to the chairs next to the bed. "So I got up, changed into my now clean clothes that were set out on the bedside table, and tucked you in this bed as I was no longer using it, and I went off to search for food. I ran into a couple of guards and asked for directions to the kitchen."

"When I got there, I met Mrs. Takagi.", here Saeko raised a questioning eyebrow to which Rai responded by shrugging. "Guess she was worried and couldn't sleep and decided to grab a midnight snack. Anyway, we both ate and talked and she showed me to a shower room and to where our bags were at my request. Very polite woman.", Raijin remarked off handedly. "So I grabbed some toiletry and showered. Can you smell the freshness?", Raijin joked as he raised his arms. "After that, I came back here at around- hmm, I'd say 4:00 a.m., and saw you. You were turning in your sleep, so I tried to soothe you. Figured it was the least I could do since you kept watch over me, which I'm grateful for by the way.", Saeko smiled at this. "I tried to fluff your pillows, took off blankets because you were sweating bullets, anything. Then I remembered how relaxed I felt when you massaged my temples the other day. So I got into bed and put your head in my lap and did just that. And you relaxed and here I am.", Raijin smiled.

Saeko smiled sweetly at Rai. "Thank you Raijin.", she said gratefully.

"No worries.", he said with a wink. After a few seconds, Saeko broke the silence.

"Not to be rude or ungrateful or anything. But why did you stay here with me? That happened about two hours ago, I thought you'd be looking for Masaaki and the rest by now.", Saeko inquired.

"That was my original plan. But it's still early morning, everyone except us and the night watch is still asleep. I didn't want to go around knocking on doors and waking people up until I found the rest. And, I also wanted to say thanks, Saeko.", Rai finished.

"For what?", Saeko asked curiously.

"For bringing me inside. I remember blacking out right outside the Estate's walls, and you being there by my side calling for help. Though I wonder why it was only you.", Rai pondered.

"Are you complaining that it was me? I could go throw you outside the walls and leave you there until someone else brings you in you know.", Saeko joked. Rai raised and waved his hands in comical apology.

"No, I'm liking being safe. Well, safer than on the outside. We're never truly safe anymore.", Rai said darkly. Then he lit back up to his usual gentle politeness. "The time at which you found me was early morning, why were you up? I thought you'd be tired from fighting for your life these last few days.", Rai asked. Saeko shifted to better see him in the eyes, without lifting her head from his lap. "You're really liking this aren't you?", Rai teased about the position they were in.

"You're comfy ok?", Saeko said coolly. "But the reason I was up was because I don't regularly sleep in. Well, I didn't before The Outbreak. I was up practicing my katas.", Saeko lied. "Can't really afford to lose my touch now, can I?", she added. Raijin seemed to buy it. 'The reason I was out there was because I was worried about you and couldn't get a good night's sleep because of it.', Saeko added silently.

"No one can anymore.", Raijin agreed. Then the rays of the sun began to pour over the walls and through the window to fill the room. "I believe I have taken enough of your time Saeko. I shall let you return to your sleep.", Rai said. Then he gently lifted Saeko's head from his lap and got out from under her, to place pillows under her, much to Saeko's displeasure.

'Too soft. He really is comfy.', Saeko thought but her face didn't betray her thoughts. Rai then closed the curtains so the sun wouldn't penetrate the room as much, and turned to gather his gear.

"Is it ok if we wander the grounds? The guards won't give me any trouble will they?", Rai asked Saeko without turning around. While he asked her, Rai slung his katana and backpack how he had them before, and slung his wakizashi so the hilt was at his right side. Saeko rose from the bed and looked at him confused.

"No, the guards won't give you trouble. Why are you taking your things? The undead aren't as much of a threat here.", Saeko explained. Rai looked up from strapping on his knee pads.

"Maybe not, but still a threat nonetheless. Call me crazy-", Rai stopped abruptly as he took on a thoughtful expression. "Actually I am crazy. I mean I did jump into a horde of Them and then made a run for it here with sleep deprivation.", Rai stated laughing. "I'll admit my little adventure getting here left me a bit paranoid.", Raijin said as he grabbed his elbow pads and began to strap them on. Saeko stared at him, motioning him to explain the reason for his feeling. Rai shrugged his shoulders and began, "How many of Them did you see on your way here after we got separated?"

"A couple hundred I suppose, but that was over a span of 6 or 7 kilometers.", Saeko said. Rai cocked an eyebrow.

"Six or 7 kilometers? What the? Did you guys enter through the main gate?", Rai asked. Saeko looked down in concentration.

"Come to think of it, no we didn't. We came in through the other entrance, a smaller one. We went behind the Estate."

"Seems about right. You must've gone behind the barricade they have up. These people are quite industrious.", Rai remarked. "Well, on my adventure I saw hundreds of Them, if not over a thousand, in a single square kilometer.", he said as if there wasn't anything alarming about that. Saeko stood up in alarm.

"What?", she asked with eyes wide in disbelief. Rai then began to dig through his bag.

"Good, seems like everything I had is still here.", Rai said to himself. Then he turned to face Saeko. "Yeah, there were thousands of Them out there, and most likely there's even more now if the quarantine on the bridges failed. Unless the people in charge here have some sort of crowd control operation that is, but due to the lack of gunfire, I doubt they do." Rai then took a seat on a chair next to the bed and motioned for Saeko to sit on the bed across from him. "This place seems safe enough, but this is a mansion, it was designed for luxury. Luxury, the walls protecting us won't do well against thousands of Them."

"I knew this place wasn't as safe as we had been led to believe. I severely underestimated the situation though.", Saeko said coolly once more. "What do you plan to do?". Rai got up from his seat.

"I don't know what to do about Them. But for now, I'm going to check the rest of this place out. I'd prefer to train with my swords, but I don't want to overdue it and rip myself an even bigger one.", Rai said motioning towards his cut. Saeko's face fell. 'Shit, forgot how she felt about that. Back to this again huh?'

"Come on. I don't blame you for this, so why do you?", Rai said pointing to his wound, trying to ease her conscience. Saeko then stared at the ground, not answering. Rai took a seat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you, Saeko. It's just a small cut."

"What if your energy had given out before you reached us?", Saeko whispered.

"What are you talking about?", Rai asked gently.

"Say what you want. But that 'small cut' made getting here harder for you. If it wasn't for that cut, you might've walked through those gates on your own power without a scratch, not blacked out on a stretcher and bleeding.", Saeko said slightly louder looking ashamed. Raijin put his right arm around Saeko's shoulder.

"Hey I'm here now aren't I?", Rai then put his hands on Saeko's shoulders and looked her squarely in the eyes. "I'm alive, Saeko, and I forgive you.", Rai smiled. Saeko noticed something about that smile.

'Seems familiar somehow.', she thought. Then Saeko realized what it was, 'The twinkle in his eyes is there. Like the smile he had in the picture in the locket.', Saeko noticed this and smiled in return. 'I guess he really means it.' "Thank you, Rai.", Saeko said with a smile. "It means a lot to me." Rai smiled a bit bigger. After a few seconds, Raijin got up from his seat and started walking toward the door. "Where are you going?", Saeko inquired.

Raijin turned around and said, "I'm still going to check this place out. See if there are any quick escape routes, just in case." Saeko started to rise from the bed. "You should probably rest Saeko." Saeko smirked and tried to lie.

"I'm not tired.", she tried. Raijin kept his neutral gaze upon her, she caved. "Ok I am tired, but I can't sleep. This western mattress is too soft for my liking. And the pillows aren't comfortable. And I wouldn't go outside right now."

Raijin looked confused. "These kinds of mattresses were a luxury back home. And so were the pillows. And why wouldn't you go out now?"

"Sorry. I'm used to sleeping on a futon.", Saeko said. "And I wouldn't go out because the guards here look at us like we're children.", she said with annoyed at the idea.

"Like children? Do they not know what we've been through since this whole thing started?", Rai said suddenly pissed off. "First they look at us like we don't belong, and now we're incapable in this eyes.", Rai said thinking back to how his grandparents looked at him and Masaaki. Saeko noticed this and decided to investigate the matter. She wanted to know what happened to Rai and Masaaki's family.

'Wonder why he bares adults ill will. Sounds like it's a sensitive subject, but the group needs to know. Better to find out if it's gonna be a problem now than later.', Saeko thought. Then she questioned, "Rai, why do you seem so upset with adults?", then after a while of hesitation she added, "Does this have something to do with your family?"

Rai's facial expression took on a look of surprise. "What makes you think it has something to do with my family?", he said with a surprised tone. 'I haven't mentioned anything about our family.', he thought. 'And I severely doubt Masaaki would talk to anyone about Mom and Dad-', Rai suddenly remembered, 'Actually he was talking to Saeko about them when we were at that house on the other side of the river. So he might've said more here.' Rai took a deep breath. 'Might as well tell her, and take this chance to find out more about her too.'

"How about we make a deal?", Rai proposed. Saeko looked surprised.

'Did I upset him?', she thought. "Sure", she agreed with a cautious tone. Rai chuckled at her sudden change from curious to defensive.

"Don't worry, the subject isn't taboo. Just surprised at why you made that assumption is all. But I'll tell you about my family if you tell me about yours.", Rai laughed. Saeko's features eased back to her trademark collected look.

"Deal. As to how I came to that conclusion. Well, I saw the picture in Masaaki's locket.", Saeko began carefully. Seeing no anger in Rai's eyes, she continued, "You looked so happy there, and now you seem upset with adults. I sort of wondered if it had something to do with your parents.", she finished. Rai looked impressed.

"So you connected the dots eh?", Rai complimented Saeko. "I guess you're kind of right.", he began. "Our parents weren't exactly traditional. My father was an American, my mother was Japanese. He was a Marine, she was a student.", Saeko leaned forward, seemingly intrigued by his story.

"My father was stationed here in the US base in Japan. I guess they met one night when my father was out on the town off base with a few of his fellow officers. They met and when my father's contract was up, they married and left for the US.", Rai said as he noticed Saeko was really listening. "Well that didn't sit well with their parents.", here Saeko looked disappointed. 'She's getting into this', Rai noticed.

"My dad was supposed to marry an American girl, not some 'Jap wench who could barely speak English', they said.", Rai and Saeko had looks of anger at this point. "And my mother was supposed to graduate and have a successful career and marry a doctor or lawyer. Not an 'American grunt'.", Saeko's eyes showed displeasure with how both families thought about their in-laws. "But they married, not caring what their families thought. My parents went about their lives, not really keeping in contact with their families who were ashamed of their choices in spouse. Masaaki and I didn't really know our grandparents, and we didn't care to. After all, our parents gave us everything: love, a sense of family, a roof over our heads. And our grandparents looked at us with anger as reminders of what their children did on the few occasions they visited us or we visited them.", Rai finished that sentence with disgust. Saeko hadn't said a word, just listened intently.

"One day, a little over a month ago, my parents died in a car crash.", Rai reminisced sadly. "We had to live with our dad's parents, who didn't say a word to us unless absolutely necessary and made their dislike for us extremely apparent, for three weeks.", Saeko took on a look of pity. "Then a couple of days before the Outbreak, we came over here to live with our mother's family. Yeah, they didn't like us any better. I don't think they said more than 10 words to us in those two days.", Rai said that last part offhandedly. Then he continued, "So yeah, that would be the reason I'm a bit distrustful of adults nowadays. I try not to be like that, but I'm tired of being looked down by them. Almost feel like I'm dealing with my family again." Rai then concluded, "Masaaki is the only real family I have left, in more than one sense. He probably is the only one that isn't dead or one of Them, and he's the only one that has never looked down on me. Benefits of being the big brother, I guess.", Rai shrugged. Then he looked at Saeko. "Anything else you wish to know?", he asked.

Saeko shook her head. "I have a feeling you will tell me more if you wish to share.", she said smiling. "My turn isn't it? Hmmm.", Saeko looked like she was concentrating trying to remember.

'Or choosing carefully what to say, she might have some things she doesn't want to share. Fair enough.', Rai justified.

"Well,", Saeko began. "I'm the daughter of a family who protected the Emperor of Japan long ago, my father is the head of the dojo where we trained and grew up. He was overseas in a tournament when this all began. I was the school Kendo Captain. I met the group while trying to escape our school. Then you saved us at the bridge and the rest is history.", Saeko finished with a finger on her chin.

'Didn't mention a mother. I won't look further into that out of respect.', Rai thought. "So no use worrying about your father then?", Rai asked. Saeko shook her head.

"Nope. No point when I can't do anything about it, flying was expensive before, now I think we'd have better luck finding buried treasure than finding a ride overseas.", Saeko stated with a shrug. "Besides, my father taught me everything I know about swordsmanship, so I think he can take care of himself." Rai laughed.

"I bet.", he agreed. "So you are a master with the sword eh?", Rai asked Saeko. Saeko smiled.

"What makes you say that?", she asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe my family's talent skipped my generation.", Saeko joked.

"Well, you come from a family that served as guardians of the Emperor, so the art must run through your family. And also based on your title of school Kendo Captain. And finally, based on the fact that you've only used your katana against Them and aren't dead.", Rai answered back coolly. "Yeah, I'd say you know your stuff. So you're either a master, or extremely lucky. But luck only lasts for so long." Saeko then took on a smirk.

"Well you've used your swords as well, and you are still alive. Does that make you a master or lucky?", Saeko teased.

"I'll take that as a compliment Miss Busujima.", Rai mock bowed from his seat. "But I'm just lucky, I don't have any formal training. Honestly, I'm surprised I made it this far.", Rai said. "If I didn't think things through as much as I do, I'd be outside these walls, trying to get in and eat you guys.", Rai said as he got up and dragged his feet like Them. Saeko put her hand to her mouth, closed her eyes, and giggled a bit, and Rai noticed how cute she looked. 'I'm not even sure if she's trying to be cute right now, but she excels at it.', his mind declared. 'Looks cute and innocent right now in her blue kimono, but when she grabs her sword and dons her uniform she looks hot and deadly.' Rai was brought back to reality by a strange noise. He thought about it for a second before he realized that Saeko's stomach had growled, loudly. Saeko could only blush in embarrassment and looked down shyly.

"Excuse me….", she whispered embarrassed, Rai rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well come on then, let's do something about that. Let's go dig in the kitchen and see what we can find. I'm still a bit hungry too, after all, I hadn't eaten in over a day. One meal normal meal isn't going to cut it for me.", he said standing up and offering Saeko his hand. Saeko raised and an eyebrow and had a slight smirk on.

"My, my, seems our savior is also a gentleman,", Saeko joked as she took the offered hand and rose from her seat on the bed. Rai shrugged as he made his way to open the door for Saeko. Then he looked back at Saeko as he opened the door.

"Savior?", Rai asked.

"Well we all agreed that the reason the group has made it this far is in large part because of your actions.", Saeko explained as she passed through the door into the hallway. "The weapons you gave us, when you participated in saving Alice, and your most recent stunt which ended up buying time for our unexpected rescue by Saya's mom and her people.", Saeko finished as Rai closed the door and turned to face her.

"Huh, savior eh?", Rai said to himself as they began to walk down the hall. "Never really thought about it. Just seemed like the right thing to do at that time.", he dismissed as they walked side by side.

"Not many people would have done what you did for us, they would've left us to fend for ourselves.", Saeko stated as they made a left turn into another hallway.

"Was that what I was supposed to do? Leave you guys to die? Abandon you when we were cornered against the wires surrounded by Them on all sides?", Rai asked as he walked, staring straight ahead.

"Lesser men would have, but you didn't. You helped us, despite us being total strangers and possibly being a drain on your resources.", Saeko said thankfully as they entered the kitchen. "You're a kind man.", she declared as she looked at him admirably.

"Thank you Saeko.", Rai said smiling at her. Saeko smiled back. "Now how about we eat some breakfast?", he said opening up one of the many fridges and poking his head inside. "Mind helping me cook?" Rai asked as he pooped his head back out and smiled at Saeko sheepishly. "I kind of want to cook something for the rest of the group and could use your help." Saeko rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Of course, Rai.", Saeko replied in her usual gentle, calm manner. "What are we making this morning?"

Alright, there is chapter 6, slow chapter. Apologies if it isn't of the same quality as the previous chapters. Reason being that I'm relatively new to this kind of writing. The next chapter will also be a bit slow, because I want to have one more chapter where taking a break doesn't potentially mean death for the group or its individual members. Also to cover what happens at the Takagi Estate (Being treated like kids, Mr. Takagi arriving, disagreements between the group, Shido arriving and being kicked the fuck out, etc.), you know, all that stuff.

This story will follow the timeline of either the anime or manga at any given time, with my own tweaks to it, of course. After all, it is fan fiction. Until the next update. Show that review button some love, you know you want to. Deuces.


	7. A DEAD Breakfast

Well hey there! This chapter is a couple of weeks past the date I had hoped to get it online, my bad hehe. Regrettably, this is another slow chapter. So no characters will be running for their lives, stabbing, slicing, shooting, beheading, causing any imaginable harm to Them. I know, boring right? Anyway, here goes.

Chapter 7

Z-Day + 4 8:43 a.m.

Masaaki woke up with a start. A groggy, disoriented start. His vision was blurred and he had a thin line of drool emanating from the corner of his mouth to his chin. The blankets he had gone under when he fell asleep lay by his feet, pushed down by his tossing and turning all night.

"Ugh.", he said to the world as he rubbed his eyes, still laying in bed as he did so. When his vision had come into focus, he took in his surroundings.

"What the?", he said aloud. Masaaki had turned to his right and saw Rei and Alice sleeping.

'Oh yeah,', he thought. 'Raijin's unconscious in another room.' Masaaki then sat up in bed and stretched out his arms and back with a yawn. 'Wonder if he's come to yet. Might as well go check on him.', and with that Masaaki dragged himself out of bed, taking care not to wake up Rei and Alice.

Masaaki grabbed his backpack and Rex, having left them by the bedside table when he fell asleep. He didn't bother with changing, he had forgone changing into pajamas last night, instead sleeping in his regular clothes. Masaaki just smoothed out the wrinkles as best he could and made for the door. He looked back at the girls as he opened the door.

'Rei's going to fall off the bed if she moves again.', he thought with a mischievous smile. Masaaki made a move to push her away from the edge of the bed but thought better of it. 'Can't hurt that bad.', he thought with a snicker. Then he headed out the door and started walking towards the room Raijin was put in when he arrived.

Masaaki got to the Raijin's door and paused for a second. He then put his ear against the door and listened for any noise on the other side. Hearing none, he opened the door and walked in. Only to find that the room was empty of its unconscious occupant and the occupant's sentry.

'Where are they?', he wondered. 'If they're not here then…..Rai must have woken up!', Masaaki thought with a smile. Then his stomach grumbled. 'Must be in the kitchen. That's where I would go if I just woke up.', and with that Masaaki set off towards the kitchen.

Z-Day + 4 8:42 a.m.

"Alright, that should be enough.", Raijin said as he crossed his arms. On the counter before him stood 70 pancakes in stacks of 10. Along with about a gallon of syrup.

"Why pancakes?", Saeko asked as she walked from behind him, carrying one last stack. She placed it on the counter and then took a step back and stood beside Rai.

"Because it's been a while since I've eaten them.", Raijin stated simply. Saeko smiled at his response and rolled her eyes. Then she took a look at him.

"You look ridiculous.", she laughed. Rai was dumbfounded, not having given much thought to his appearance, then he looked at his body. He was wearing his gear; gloves, pads, katana and single strap backpack, along with his wakizashi's hilt sticking out from his left hip. Nothing new, except he was wearing an apron over his normal gear, and he was covered with random blots of batter all over the apron and his arms.

"Well you don't look any less ridiculous.", Raijin joked back as he started to snicker. Saeko then took a look at her person and saw he was right. She had put an apron over her blue kimono, and was covered with batter all over as well.

"Hey, at least I don't look like I had a fight to the death with the batter. Why are you wearing your weapons? I at least took my katana off.", Saeko teased as she pointed to his weapons.

"Correction, the fight to the death was with the beater, the weapons were just in case, and I won. The batter was simply caught in the middle.", Raijin declared as he mockingly stood proudly. Saeko walked up to him and wiped some batter off his chin with her finger.

"Looks like the batter was caught all over the place.", Saeko smirked as she licked her finger clean. Raijin gulped noticeably, and turned around so as Saeko wouldn't see his blush. Saeko saw this and decided to take advantage of it.

"Hey, you still got some right here.", she said as she turned him around to face her. She then wiped of a bit of batter on his neck. Rai gave her a bored look, well, tried to. Sakeo's finger left a trail of goosebumps and caused him to shudder slightly.

"You have some too.", he said as he wiped batter off her forehead. "You just had to be next to me when the situation got out of control huh." he said, remembering when the batter seemingly exploded out of the mixing bowl. He chuckled as the moment played itself over in his head, Saeko had let out a squeak when the batter escaped the confines of the bowl. A noise he hadn't thought her capable of making, not with the confident front she put on.

"And you squeaked!", Rai teased Saeko. Saeko blushed of embarrassment.

"It surprised me ok?", she defended. Rai wasn't going to leave it at that, he was going to tease her a bit.

"So exploding batter causes you to squeak. Yet a horde of Them doesn't?", Rai teased. Then he stuck his hand in the mixing bowl, getting some of the leftover batter. "Let's see if what you're more afraid of. Them? Or this?", Rai said as he revealed his batter covered hand. Saeko's eyes widened.

"Raijin, don't you dare. I'm going to have a tough enough time getting this batter out of my hair. Don't make it any worse.", Saeko pleaded as she backed away slowly, giggles escaping her. Raijin had a calm smile on his face.

"Come on Saeko.", Rai said grinning. "You're already covered in batter. What's a little more?"

Saeko turned to see that she was back up against another counter. She turned back to see Raijin walking towards her, his hand outstretched. By now, Saeko had her hands in front of her in a futile attempt to stop Raijin.

"Rai. No.", Saeko tried to command Rai. That resulted in Rai rolling his eyes and smirking.

"I'm not a pet you know.", he dismissed. "You're gonna be really mad at me, and for that I'm sorry." Rai then lunged at Saeko.

A squeak escaped Saeko as she covered her face. But instead of feeling hands running through her hair, she felt her apron being tugged at. She risked a look and saw Raijin barely containing his laughter. She then looked down and saw that he was wiping his hands on her apron.

"Sorry.", Rai started. "Just wanted to see if I could make you squeak.", he laughed. "And apparently, I can."

"At least you didn't go through with the batter covered hair threat. I've got enough as it is.", Saeko said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh relax. You hardly have any. Just this bit right here.", Rai said as he ran his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, getting the batter that was of her left temple. "See?", Rai held up a quarter sized smudge of batter. Then he realized the distance between their faces was alarmingly close. He saw Saeko differently up close.

Up close, he took in her features more dramatically. The way her mouth was opened ever so slightly. How her pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. How her purple hair fell around her face. The deep blue of her eyes. The slight blush she had. He could hear her breathing becoming shallow and ragged.

Rai found himself mesmerized by Saeko. So much, that he didn't notice her hand slipping between them. He didn't notice that she was rubbing her hand against her apron, getting some of the still wet batter on her hand. He just barely recognized her hand flying up and then coming down over his face.

Saeko laughed. Rai hadn't a clue as to why, it had happened so fast. Saeko continued to laugh sweetly at his expense.

"What's so funny?", Rai asked her. Then he saw batter dripping from his hair that slightly covered his right eye. Rai moved away from Saeko and looked at his reflection in the nearest fridge's metallic doors. Saeko was still laughing, trying to cover her mouth and control herself. Rai saw in his reflection that his patch of usually white hair had taken on the color of the pancake batter.

"Oh hell no! You did not just do what I think you did.", Rai spoke trying to sound angry. And failed when he started laughing, prompting Saeko to start laughing anew. Both teens ended up sitting on the floor, gasping for air. After a minute or so, the teens stood up and leaned against the counter which the pancakes were situated on.

A knock came from behind the door leading into the hallway. Rai and Saeko looked at each other alarmed and quickly cleaned up their appearances. Hair was hand combed as best as it could, aprons were removed, and batter was wiped and licked off. They had just wiped their hands clean when the door opened.

It was Masaaki. His eyes searched the kitchen until he found the duo standing behind a counter in the corner. Masaaki's eyes lit up as he ran to Raijin.

"Rai! You're ok!", he shouted gleefully as he jumped. He hugged Raijin, his hands encircling Rai's ribs, slightly pulling at the stitches. Rai winced a bit but hid it from Masaaki, though Saeko noticed.

"Hey little bro.", Rai said ruffling Masaaki's hair. "Missed me?", he asked laughing.

"Yes! Never do that again!", Masaaki tried scolding Rai. Rai laughed at Masaaki's attempt to scold him. Saeko smiled warmly at the reunion between the brothers. Rai then unlatched Masaaki from hugging him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, where are your manners?", Rai asked Masaaki good naturedly. Masaaki blushed and turned to face Saeko.

"Sorry.", Masaaki whispered. Then he spoke in a shy tone of voice, "Good morning Saeko."

"Good morning Masaaki.", Saeko replied. Masaaki smiled and turned his attention immediately back to Raijin.

"Promise me you'll never do that again.", Masaaki pleaded of Rai. Rai shrugged.

"Sorry, can't make that promise, Masaaki. I'll do it again if the situation calls for it.", Rai stated simply, earning questioning looks from Masaaki and Saeko.

"Why?", Masaaki asked.

"Think about it. If I hadn't done what I did, none of us would be here right now.", Rai explained calmly. "I served as a distraction so They would leave you. I did it to keep you alive, Masaaki.", Rai paused for a breath. "And I will do it again.", he finished. Masaaki looked at the ground.

"But isn't that what I have the gun for?", Masaaki asked.

"I don't want you using that unless it's absolutely necessary. Those Things are attracted to sound, a gunshot will attract Them like bees to honey.", Rai said calmly. Masaaki nodded his head in understanding. Then Rai took on an easygoing tone and asked, "Now could you go wake the others and tell them we're having pancakes for breakfast?". Masaaki's eyes lit up.

"Pancakes?", he asked happily.

"Yep.", Rai responded.

"On my way.", Masaaki said as he ran out the door. Rai then turned to get plates out of the cabinet, wincing a bit as he reached up. When he turned back to the counter he saw Saeko looking at him with an expression somewhere in between admiration and worry.

"Yes?", Rai asked, causing Saeko to rejoin reality. "Something up?", Rai asked once more.

"Oh, no. It's just sweet how you two get along with each other.", Saeko explained. Rai smiled.

"Thanks.", he said as he set a stack of plates beside the pancakes.

"Does it hurt much?", Saeko asked, nodding at the wound Rai acquired saving her.

"Not really, only if I really stretch out my arm or my skin is pulled. Even then, it doesn't sting as much as before. Hopefully it'll heal soon.", Rai hoped. "Could you help me look for the knives and forks please?", Rai asked, motioning towards the drawers beside Saeko as he searched the ones next to him.

"Sure.", Saeko said as she opened the drawer closest to her. "Here they are.", Saeko said as she pulled some out and set them beside the plates.

"Thanks for helping me with breakfast, Saeko.", Raijin said with gratitude. Saeko smiled.

"You're welcome.", she said. Then she complimented, "You're quite capable. Most guys your age can't even take care of themselves, much less for another person.". Rai shrugged.

"My parents are to thank for that.", Rai dismissed as he leaned on the counter. "Alright, how about we take all of these pancakes to the dining table?".

Z-Day + 4 9:02 a.m.

Masaaki ran down the halls as quickly as he could, waking up the missing members of the group. He had already woken Takashi, Saya, Kohta, and Shizuka, and sent them on their way to the kitchen. Only Rei and Alice were left to wake, and Masaaki was just getting to their door.

Masaaki knocked and hearing no response, decided to walk in. Closing the door behind him, Masaaki saw that the two were still asleep. As he neared the bed, Alice started to wake. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Masaaki creeping towards the bed.

"What are you doing?", Alice asked silently.

"Going to wake up Rei and make her fall off the bed.", he whispered back. "Wanna watch?", he offered with a devious smile. Alice nodded smiling as she started to get off the bed as quietly as she could. When Alice was standing next to Masaaki, he made his move.

"WAAAAKE UUUUUP!", Masaaki shouted, causing Rei to shoot up from the bed…and fall down to the floor with a thud. On her face.

"Owwww.", Rei moaned, rubbing her still red face. "What's going on?", she asked as she grabbed her rifle from below the bed held it at the ready. "Are They here?". Then Rei saw the two 7 year olds laughing on the floor before her. The moment she pieced together what must have happened, she fumed.

"You two better start running.", Rei warned with a pissed off look. Both of the children sweat dropped as they took in her menacing aura.

"Wait wait.", Masaaki got in. "Breakfast is ready." Rei's pissed off expression didn't change. Seeing Rei pissed off with a red face caused the kids to start snickering again. Rei was about to yell when her stomach grumbled. Which caused her to immediately drop the pissed off act and smile shyly.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up.", she answered meekly. Then the trio headed out the door and towards the dining room.

Z-Day + 4 9:07 a.m.

"Pancakes!", Kohta exclaimed with glee when he saw what was for breakfast as he entered the dining room.

"Yep, grab some. Plenty to go around.", Raijin said after handing a plate to Saya. So far Takashi, Saya, Shizuka, and Kohta had shown up. Only Alice, Rei, and Masaaki were missing. Just as Kohta grabbed a plate, the missing trio appeared, and everybody stared at them, well, at Rei.

Rei's face was red. The red was changing with each pulsation between dull to bright red, and she didn't seem happy. The kids, on the other hand, were covering their mouths, snickering at her expense beside her. The only noise was the kids' giggling. Saya was the first to speak.

"You fell on your face didn't you?", Saya asked. Rei looked bored.

"What makes you say that?", Rei deadpanned. Saya continued unfazed by Rei's response.

'This girl doesn't care who she offends.', Rai noticed about Saya.

"Because your face is changing between shades of red. And because the kids are laughing at you.", Say said as she cut into her pancakes. Rei's eyebrow twitched. Takashi decided to intervene.

"What happened?", he asked Rei. Rei brought her pissed off gaze towards him.

"The kids woke me up. By shouting at the top of their lungs. In my ear.", Rei stated as she glared daggers at Takashi for asking. Raijin decided to speak.

"Have you guys apologized?", he asked the children. Both kids were brought out of their laughing and looked at the floor.

"No….", they whispered simultaneously as they raised their heads. Rai looked at them expectantly.

"Well?", Raijin asked them and heard someone else say the same thing. He looked over and saw that it was Saya who had spoken. She was staring at Alice with a look one would expect a mother to give her child. 'Looks like Alice already found a sister.', he mused. Then he turned his attention to the kids once more.

"Sorry.", they said to Rei. Rei looked pleased, then she took them into a hug. And pinched their cheeks.

"I'll forgive you this time.", she said mock sweetly as they struggled to get away. "Next time you won't get so lucky.", she warned smirking as she let them go, their cheeks as red as her face.

"Alright, come have some breakfast.", Rai encouraged as he gave them plates. "Hope you like pancakes.", he said.

"These pancakes are glorious!", Kohta shouted from his seat with tears. "Who made them?", he asked Saeko and Raijin. Both teens in question answered in unison.

"It was both of us.", they answered. Kohta suddenly disappeared from his seat. Only to appear at their feet and was bowing before them.

"Thank you for a delicious meal!", he shouted. Saeko and Raijin looked uncomfortable.

"Well, go and finish them before they get cold.", Raijin said, getting Kohta to jump back in his seat and resume eating. "There is no way that's the same gun crazy crackshot.", Rai said to himself. He was broken out of his awe at Kohta's multiple personalities by Takashi.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast. You two.", Takashi said as he raised his plate. "Seconds please?", he asked meekly. Rai shook his head laughing.

"Go for it.", he answered. Rai then leaned back up against the wall and watched over the group eat.

"Why aren't you eating? Did you put in some disgusting secret ingredient?", Saya suddenly asked from her seat as she cut into her pancakes once more.

"Excellent question. And no.", Rai answered as he made his way to get a plate and began to serve himself.

Z-Day + 4 9:28 a.m.

The dining room was host to only Raijin and Takashi who sat at the table, picking their teeth. Everyone else had eaten, given their thanks to the cooks, and went off to do whatever they could. Rai and Takashi were sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"Are you sure about this?", Takashi asked worriedly. Rai leaned back on his chair, balancing on the two back legs.

"Absolutely. There are thousands of Them outside behind the barricade. One slip, somebody leaving the barricade slightly open, and They pour in.", Rai stated as he set the chair down on all four legs. "We know firsthand how quickly They can move in. The Estate will be surrounded in a matter of minutes, and those walls will not take much punishment." Takashi sighed at this.

"This place gives off the feeling of safety. But we are far from safe. Thanks for letting us know about this.", Takashi said. Raijin leaned forward onto the table.

"No prob. So what's the plan?", Rai asked. Takashi looked at him puzzled.

"What plan?", Takashi asked back.

"Well you're the local and the leader here. What do you think we should do?", Rai asked. Takashi still looked puzzled.

"Leader? No, that's not me.", Takashi declared. Raijin looked at him seriously.

"Say what you want, but the group sees you as the leader.", Rai said back. Then he leaned back into the chair once more. "You're the leader here. Don't you find it odd that we listen to you? Staying at the house along the river, saving Alice, crossing the river and looking for Saya's home. All that was you leading us.", Rai declared as he balanced on the back legs of the chair again. "Besides, you know this area better than anyone of us ."

"No, Saya does too.", Takashi said.

"True, but this is her home, her family. I don't think she'll be anxious to leave this place anytime soon. A home gives the illusion of safety even more.", Rai reasoned.

"Alright, good point.", Takashi said. "But I'm not the leader."

"You're still the best suited for the role of getting us out of here, seeing as how everyone knows you and you know the area.", Rai said.

"Why don't you lead us out of here?", Takashi asked suddenly, almost causing Rai to fall off his chair.

"Because I don't really know you guys that well. And I don't know the area, or any bit of Japan for that matter. Hell, I don't even know how I got to Onbetsu Bridge and met you guys.", Rai said truthfully. Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by any bit of Japan? How did you even get here to the Estate then?", Takashi inquired. Raijin took a deep breath before speaking.

"I came to live with relatives before all this happened. The day of the Outbreak was my second day in the country.", Rai said gesturing all around him, "And I got here following a map."

"Can you show me the map?"

"Sure.", Raijin replied as he unslung his backpack and took the map out. He flipped through the pages and found Tokonosu City and laid it out before Takashi.

"Where did you get this?", Takashi asked as he looked over the map.

"Some store, right before I met you guys actually.", Raijin replied nonchalantly. Takashi studied the map.

"Ok. Show me how you got here and where you spent the night.", Takashi said. Raijin got up and leaned towards the map.

"I traveled along the river.", he said, dragging his finger along the river on the map. "Then I turned toward the Estate here and thought I could make a straight run for it But They slowed me down and cost sunlight, so I ended up staying here for the night.", Rai said as he pointed at the park on the map.

"You must have stayed in the shrine then.", Takashi surmised. Rai looked at him smugly. "What?"

"See? I told you that you knew this area well. And yes, but I didn't get any rest there. They kept bumping into the walls so I stayed up all night on guard. That's why I was exhausted and promptly passed out.", Rai explained as he smoothed his white bangs unconsciously.

"Think we can stay there once we leave?", Takashi asked. Rai looked skeptical.

"I wouldn't, only if it's as a last resort. Not with a group as big as ours and so close to here.", Rai said. Takashi looked to be deep in thought as he looked at the map. "Alright, I can see the gears turning in your head. What's the plan?", Rai prodded.

"Same as before I guess. Look for our parents. Where do yours live?", Takashi asked Rai.

"They died a few months before all this happened.", Rai stated nonchalantly. Takashi looked surprised.

"I'm sorry.", Takashi apologized.

"No worries. You didn't know.", Rai dismissed.

"Any relatives at all here?", Takashi prodded once more.

"My mom mentioned some cousins of hers, but I never met them. They probably don't know Masaaki and I exist anyway.", Raijin shrugged.

"Alright, well I'll go talk to Saya about leaving here.", Takashi said as he stood up to leave.

"I'll catch up later. Gotta change into batter free clothes.", Rai said gesturing at his clothes as he followed Takashi out into the hallway. Takashi started heading left and Raijin right.

"Catch up to us in Saya's room.", Takashi said offhandedly. Raijin turned around with a confused look.

"Which would be which room exactly?", he asked.

"Second floor, towards the front of the house, right above the front entrance. Everyone else is most likely

there already.", Takashi filled in as he continued down the hallway.

"Got it. See you in a few minutes.", Raijin said as he walked towards one of the back rooms in which the group's luggage was put by the guards. Raijin opened the door and began to grab some clothes.

Z-Day + 4 9:53 a.m.

Raijin closed the door to the backroom and zipped up his hoodie halfway as he started walking towards where Saya's room would be. He wore grey hightop sneakers, loose navy blue jeans, and a grey hoodie with a white shirt underneath. His current ensemble would've been considered normal, if it he wasn't still carrying his backpack or swords, or wearing his skating pads and gloves. He drew a couple of stares from some of the guards walking the halls.

As Rai neared the dining room, he saw Saeko coming out of a room. "Hey Saeko.", Raijin greeted as he neared her. Saeko turned around from closing the door.

"Rai.", she stated with her trademark light smile. "Going to Saya's room as well?", she asked as she started walking alongside him.

"Yeah, going to discuss an escape plan as a group there.", Raijin replied. Saeko nodded.

"So Takashi agrees with leaving here as well?", she asked as they arrived at Saya's room.

"Yep. I don't know about the rest of the group though.", Rai said as he opened the door. The duo's entrance went unnoticed by the room's inhabitants, even by Masaaki. The rest of the the group was looking out the window towards the gates. Rai and Saeko had entered the room just in time to hear Saya speak.

"He alone alone determines what's right and what's wrong! My Papa!", Saya declared as the group saw a tall, muscular man walk out of a black SUV.

Chapter 7 is done! This was very boring to write, I prefer writing action myself. But the story can't progress well without explaining what the heck is going on now can it? I will try to get the next chapter up in a week's time. Until then I bid you 'Deuces'.

Hey, that review button has been giving you the "Click Me" look since you got here. You DTC? (Down To Click) Or are you gonna back down?


	8. All Good Things Must Come To A DEAD

Alright! I'm back in black…..and white pixels. My apologies to you, my readers. This chapter was easy enough to start, just a pain once I got past the first thousand or so words for some reason. Writer's block is a pain.

That being said, enjoy this new installment of Coming To Japan!

Chapter 8

Z-Day + 4 9:57 a.m.

Takagi Estate

The group had seen as the man, who identified himself as Souichiro Takagi, walked in front of the fountain. He waited while his men unloaded a cage from one the SUVs. Screams and shouts had begun to rise from the crowd outside. Raijin even saw Saya and Takashi, who were closet to the window, tense up.

'What's in there?', Rai thought as he moved beside Masaaki, nearer to the window to see clearly. His eyes widened at the sight. There was one of Them in the cage! 'What is he doing with one of Them?!', Raijin thought hurriedly as he clenched his hands. The entire group only watched in silence as Souichiro Takagi made a short speech and then ordered the creature to be released. Only to have it charge at Souichiro who decapitated it with his katana, much to the horror of the people gathered there as deducted by their collective gasps.

The group, grown accustomed to the gore when they were making their way to safety, weren't as repulsed by it. Raijin, Takashi, Rei, Kohta, and Saeko had killed enough of Them to land themselves various consecutive life sentences with no chance in hell of parole. Saya still stood a chance of parole, while the nurse and kids would have to undergo a psych evaluation before being released into the general public once more, if they got lucky.

Of course, all of that would've happened in the pre-outbreak world. Now the only thing the group would really gain apart from nightmares would be experience towards becoming a better killing machine. The group was brought back to reality by Kohta mumbling something, causing everyone to look at him.

"Japanese swords are ineffective against Them. A sword's structural integrity would diminish after going through enough of Them and eventually break.", Kohta said solemnly.

"But Hirano, that also depends on the wielder. A trained warrior could substantially increase a sword's functionality and maximize it's potential as a weapon. A single sword could last countless battles that way.", Saeko put in calmly. Rai took note of Saeko's words.

'Maybe she can teach me a bit as well.', Raijin thought. 'My swords breaking would essentially leave me defenseless without a backup. And dodging and weaving through Them will only get me so far.'

"But the blood and grease on the sword would make it dull and cause it to break!", Kohta attacked Saeko's calm explanation hotly.

"It's the same as cooking. A good cook will never leave unnecessary grease on a good kitchen knife.", Saeko stated calmly once more as she turned her gaze towards Kohta. Then Takashi put his hand on Kohta's shoulder.

"She's right, you know.", Takashi began, only to be cut off by Kohta.

"What the hell do you know!? Like I'm going to listen to someone who doesn't even know how to properly fire a gun!", Kohta shouted at Takashi as he gathered his guns and ran out the door, leaving everyone in the room stunned. No one had expected Kohta to get so upset over a simple debate. The two youngest members of the group were holding onto Rei's skirt in fear.

Rai wondered what had happened to the gun otaku to cause that outburst. Normally the younger chubby teen was pretty laid back. Hell, he had just practically worshipped the breakfast he and Saeko had fashioned minutes before.

'Eh, I've got bigger things to worry about. Like finding a quick escape route out of here.', Rai thought as he walked over to Masaaki. Upon reaching his brother, Raijin knelt down on one knee and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it.", Raijin said as he nodded to the door, referencing Kohta's outburst. He was going to try to explain it but had no clue why the otaku acted out. "I'll be wandering the grounds, checking this place out. Wanna come with me? Or play with your new friend?", Raijin asked Masaaki.

"I'll stay here and play with Alice. Okay Rai?", Masaaki replied happily, immediately changing from scared to happy. Raijin simply smiled and nodded to his response and walked out the door.

Z-Day + 4 10:07 a.m.

"Too high.", Raijin muttered out loud to nobody in particular as he looked at the walls surrounding the Estate. The walls were a bit over 3 meters high and about 30 centimeters thick. The wall wouldn't be hard for Rai, Takashi, Saeko, and maybe Rei to climb up and over. The rest could be given boosts although it would take more time than simply running out the front gate, but there had to be another way. Jumping the wall was risky, seeing as how the other side of the walls would be crawling with Them. The group could climb atop and then what? Jump into the Horde? No, there had to be another way.

Raijin then looked around. The walls ran the whole perimeter of the Estate, except for the main gate. The gate itself was a weak point, and seeing as how it was the only way into the Estate, it would likely be crawling with Them when They finally broke in. He had still to find the smaller gate Saeko mentioned during their talk earlier that morning, but he still hadn't checked the wall behind the mansion.

'The secondary gate should be free of Them according to Saeko. Maybe that's the best route to take. If only I could find it.', Raijin thought as he walked towards the back of the mansion. Said gate came into view as he rounded the corner of the mansion. The gate looked the same as the front, the only difference was the size. Where as the front was wide enough for three or four cars to pass side by side, the back gate was barely wide enough for two cars to pass side by side. Also, the back gate didn't have supports beams welded onto it like the front, making it far more flimsy.

'Yep, that'll do.', Raijin thought as he looked the gate over. It exited into an alleyway about two car lanes wide, one side had faded lines. "Must have been a parking area for the staff before the Outbreak.", Raijin surmised. He then poked his head through the bars to see the ends of the alleyway. Both of the ends were barricaded rather well. There was an even flimsier gate at each end, each accompanied by cement road blocks, converting each end into crude checkpoints. This could easily serve as a secondary escape route should the front gate be too risky.

Satisfied with the escape plan formed in his head, Raijin started walking towards the mansion with the intent to meet with Takashi and discuss further steps.

Z-Day + 4 10:13 a.m.

"Good boy!", Masaaki said as he pet the puppy's head. Said pet had retrieved a stick that Masaaki had thrown. Masaaki and Alice had wandered the grounds looking for something to do and had settled for playing beside one the handful of ponds on the property. They were having fun just playing with the puppy. Anyone watching the children play wouldn't have thought that beyond the walls were hundreds if not thousands of undead.

"Let's see how far you can throw it, Alice.", Masaaki said as he offered the stick to her.

"Okay!", Alice said as she grabbed the stick by its end. She then took a few steps back and held it behind her. Then she ran those few steps forward and threw the stick to have it land about 7 meters away next to another pond. The puppy took off after the stick immediately, barking happily. The two children laughed as the puppy jumped and overshot his landing only to fall in the pond. But sure enough, it came back soaking wet but with the stick nonetheless.

"Good boy!", Alice said petting his head. She was about to throw the stick again when Masaaki spoke.

"Um, what his name?", Masaaki asked looking at the dog in question. Alice looked surprised for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know, my daddy only gave him to me a few days ago, the day before we lost mommy.", Alice said starting to tear up a bit as she remembered. Masaaki, alarmed, started thinking of ways to comfort her and settled with putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We're here for you, we'll be your family, Alice.", Masaaki said, succeeding in Alice's tears lessening. "We'll protect each other because that's what families do."

Z-Day + 4 10:23 a.m.

"So the rear gate is a go. Do you have a plan as to what to do once we leave?", Raijin asked Takashi. Both teens were situated in Saya's bedroom still, occupying themselves with planning the group's movements once they left the Estate. Takashi combed his fingers through his hair as he thought about the group's next moves.

"Well, Rei and I still want to find our parents. So we'll set about doing that as soon as we're able to, we would have to head further along the highway that runs along the river and then make a straight shot to our homes.", Takashi explained. "After that, I don't know.", he added as he looked out over the balcony towards the main gate of the Estate. Raijin looked towards the gate with a sullen expression.

"I guess we'll make it up as we go, at least we know what to do for the immediate future." Raijin offered as he walked toward the door. "I'll be around the ponds.", Rai stated as he had seen Masaaki playing there with Alice.

Z-Day + 4 10:49 a.m.

Saeko walked toward the ponds, seemingly the only quiet place on the Estate. Everywhere else was loud or full of refugees, not that Saeko and the group themselves were any different, but being crowded with people you don't know could lead to problems, especially if those people were scared. As Saeko neared the corner of the mansion, she heard the voices of Alice and Masaaki, along with the barking of the puppy Alice had with her.

'Wasn't exactly the peace and quiet I had hoped for,', Saeko thought as she rounded the corner and the pond came into view. She saw Alice and Masaaki throwing a stick between themselves and the puppy chasing after it, essentially playing Monkey In The Middle, or Dog In The Middle. The puppy barked happily as the stick flew over its head towards Alice. Saeko smiled slightly at the sight before her.

"So are you just going to stand there or come sit here with me?", Raijin suddenly said, spooking Saeko a bit. She looked to her left and down and saw Raijin smiling at her, sitting on the ground with his feet extended and back against the brick walls of the mansion. He had his backpack and swords on the ground to his right, only wearing his pads and gloves over his clothes. Beside him was his brother's backpack and a red dinosaur plush doll next to it.

"Don't mind if I do.", Saeko replied as she sat beside him seiza style.

"That can't be comfortable.", Raijin commented on her choice of sitting position. Saeko continued facing toward the playing children.

"Years of sitting down like this in the dojo has greatly increased my tolerance for this position. I can now sit like this for hours.", Saeko explained. Raijin then turned to watch the children play as well.

"So, a dojo?", he asked.

"Yes, my father is the head of the dojo and I trained there since I was old enough to walk.", Saeko said with her ever present light smile.

"How was the training?", Rai asked as he watched Masaaki chase the dog, shouting at it to give him back his shoe. The innocence of the scene brought a warm smile to his face.

"It was excruciating. Our Dojo had the lowest retention rate for its students in the region. As many as 80% of hopefuls would quit within two weeks. Claiming that the teachers were slave drivers and those who could endure weren't human.", Saeko recalled as her smile grew slightly larger with pride. Then her smile turned a bit sorrowful. "I wonder how many of them are still alive."

Raijin noticed her change in attitude. "Well if they posses even a tenth of your skill, I'm pretty sure they're all okay.", He said reassuringly as he turned toward her. "I mean, come on, I'm sure out of all of the people in this compound, you would have the least trouble out there."

"I'm sure you're right.", she said, and then she turned to face him. "And thank you, but I myself wouldn't be able to survive in this world. We need to work together or else no one will survive this ordeal. We have only survived thus far because we have each other."

"True enough.", Raijin said. "I'm pretty sure Masaaki and I would've been dead already if we hadn't joined you guys."

"And us as well if we hadn't met you two.", Saeko replied evenly as she turned towards the children playing, and saw Alice chasing after Masaaki with the puppy chasing after her. A comfortable silence passed between the two teens just watching the children play for about ten minutes,

"So,", Raijin said, breaking the silence, "any relatives besides your father?"

"My only family is my father and he was overseas, you could say that I only have to worry about our group.", Saeko explained with a smile. "But I wonder if our group will stay together after this."

"It probably will.", he answered. "Takashi and Rei still have to look for their parents and want to do so right away. And while the rest of us don't really have a reason to stay with them, I doubt anyone of us wants to separate from the group."

"Yes, I suppose none of us would feel comfortable if we went our separate ways.", Saeko replied. "We've only been together in this for a few days but it feels like much longer than that, doesn't it?".

Raijin in turn sighed as he replied, "That it does, Saeko, that it does."

The two teens then remained in a comfortable silence just watching the children play until Saeko spoke up once more.

"So…..you think I'm beautiful do you?"

Z-Day + 4 12:32 p.m.

Raijin walked down the stairs from the second floor of the Estate and into the grand entrance room. He had just come from the room where their supplies had been taken to in order to add a couple more things to his backpack, one compartment was tightly packed with a couple rolls of bandages, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a box of tissue, and a couple rolls of toilet paper, at the very bottom of that compartment lay a dark green tank top folded just in case. Raijin had also changed the pair of jeans he had on for a pair of dark grey cargo pants, he felt he could make use of the greater number of pockets that the cargo pants offered.

The second compartment had the map, two cans of canned fruit, two granola bars, couple of energy shots, and five energy drinks. Hanging on the outer pocket originally meant for a water bottle was the second wakizashi, Raijin suspected that it would fall but a few jumps in place showed that while the sword hung loosely from the strap, it was also secure.

Raijin had also filled Masaaki's backpack. The very bottom of his backpack had a pair of navy blue cargo pants, maroon shirt, and black hoodie. On top of that were three cans of sliced fruit, two candy bars, and three water bottles. All of Masaaki's supplies originated from their grandparents' cupboards, having survived Shizuka's crazy driving and being transported by the guards. And on the very top was the handgun he had given to Masaaki.

'This food has survived longer than most people outside these walls.', Raijin had mused as he packed it into Masaaki's backpack. 'I think this is enough for him. Wouldn't want to over pack it and make him fall on his butt as soon as he put it on.', Raijin thought with a chuckle as he imagined Masaaki falling flat on his butt from a heavy backpack.

As Raijin exited the mansion via the front entrance, he wondered back to his chat with Saeko as they watched Alice and Masaaki play with the pup. 'We talked about everything and nothing at the same time, I hadn't laughed so much in a while. And, if I'm reading the signals right, it seems that she's interested in me just as I am in her,', a slight blush accompanied that thought. Apocalypse or not, getting the attention of a girl as beautiful as Saeko was a win.

'It almost made me forget about the situation we're in right now.', Raijin finished that thought glumly as he recalled the past few days. 'People dying and reanimating to prey on those still living…..having to bash my own grandparents' heads in. They didn't like us and we didn't like them but still, it's a messed up thing what I had to do to. And have had to do since then just to stay alive.', Raijin thought as he recalled all the undead he killed without a second thought at the time. 'It hasn't even been a week and I had no trouble killing Them to survive whatsoever. Within days, Takashi, Kohta, Rei, Saeko, and I have racked up body counts that would gain us respect if not envy from the most mass murderers short of dictators and warlords. I wonder-'

Raijin couldn't finish that thought as he saw Saya, Takashi, and Kohta coming from the refugee tents set up across from the Mansion. Takashi and Kohta looked pensive while Saya was fuming and looked ready to snap at anyone.

"What happened?", he asked as they came within hearing distance. Saya was the first to answer.

"Those idiots choose to ignore the situation happening around them. We tried to tell them about the Them not being sick like the government says. We told them that They are dead, and instead this one bitch started raving about how fellow Asians were suffering and that we were just some gun crazy brats that are trying to control them with violence!", Saya fumed as she tried to calm herself with deep breaths. Takashi and Kohta nodded in agreement.

"That pretty much sums it up.", Takashi added.

"Yep, but I guess we can't really blame them….', Kohta said, causing Saya's anger to flare up again.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me fatass?!", she shouted as Raijin and Takashi held her back, preventing her from causing bodily harm to Kohta.

"No, that's not it!", he offered in a panic. "I'm just saying that in situations like this, people don't see what they don't want to see. They'll try to live their lives as if everything was normal, or going back to normal." That simple answer caused all three to freeze up a bit. "Think about it, how else do you think we would've gotten through high school?"

Raijin remembered going to school the first few days after his parents' burial, before he and Masaaki had to relocate to live with their paternal grandparents. He would wake up and get Masaaki and himself ready for school, walk Masaaki to the bus stop and then walk towards school, meeting up with his friends along the way. His friends would maintain a respectful silence, which he would try to break by joking around with them as if nothing had happened. As if his parents weren't dead, but his father was on an offshore oil rig for a few days and his mother had left for work earlier as she would sometimes. He tried acting as he normally would those few days, trying to joke with his friends and to make his teachers go off on a tangent. He remembered seeing the looks of pity on their faces and ignoring them, convincing himself that they were looking at someone else, not him.

'He's right.', Raijin thought as he returned from his little flashback, rapidly putting on a mask of simple realization instead of letting his sadness show through. Before anyone could notice, Takashi spoke up.

"I see, well that's interesting.", this earned a knowing look from Saya, Raijin, and Kohta directed at Takashi. "What? Something I said", he asked, rubbing his chin.

"I told you he should be the one didn't I, Kohta?", Saya said almost happily.

"Yep! That settles it wouldn't you say Rai?", Kohta asked him with a knowing smile.

"I've been trying to tell him, but I think he needs to hear it from all of us."

"Hear what?", Takashi asked. Saya would provide the answer to his question.

"That you should be the one to lead us!"

"Wait…..what?"

Z-Day + 4 6:08 p.m.

"He's not even worth killing", Rei said as she walked away from Shido, leaving him with a long thin cut along his chin.

"I'm not even worth killing!? How dare you say that to me!?", Shido exclaimed as he was 'escorted' off the Takagi property. After a few seconds of kicking and screaming, Shido straightened himself and walked himself towards the bus in which he came.

"What's that guy's deal? Does he want to get himself killed?", Raijin asked to no one in particular as he watched Shido climb back into the bus he came in. Saeko, Raijin, Kohta, and Saya had regrouped to the mansion's front door as soon as they heard Rei yelling at Shido.

"Shido's a nutcase.", Saya said offhandedly. "But he's actually smart enough to hide his intentions from most until it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"When this whole mess started, we escaped the school on that very bus with him and his followers.", Kohta put in. "But then Rei and Takashi got separated and we set up a place to regroup with them. But it was near the bridges."

"You remember that mess, don't you? How traffic to cross over the river backed up for kilometers? Well, we were in that jam and got tired of waiting and decided to go on foot.", Saya said.

"Yeah, but before we left we saw him already perverting his students. Making them believe that they were safe is one thing, to make them borderline worship you is another thing altogether. That, coupled with the lack of progress made us leave, we could see where that was going."

"But when we tried to leave, he demanded that we leave Shizuka behind because his little cult needed a medic. And he and his students seemed ready to fight us for her."

"But wasn't Saeko with you guys? I'm pretty sure she could've taken care of them easily had they tried anything.", Raijin stated as he looked towards the girl in question.

"I'm flattered, I am. But it wouldn't have been a smart move. The people in the cars around us were shaky as it was, if they saw a fight break out, they would've likely joined in. The last thing we needed was to get detained by the police, we had a rendezvous after all.", Saeko explained.

"Hmm, so how did you get off the bus without leaving Shizuka behind?", Rai asked.

"Fatty came through. This guy held them at bay with his nail gun while we left, even gave off a warning shot that caused that small scar on Shido's cheek.", Saya said somewhat appraisingly as she put her hand on Kohta's shoulder, thus inciting a blush to appear on his face.

"It was nothing.", he said shyly, only to change into his alter ego right after. "You should've let me kill him though, he's causing trouble for us again." However, a quick and rather painful looking 'pat' on the back from Saya brought Kohta back.

"No, what Rei said is true. He isn't worth it.", she said. "This all happened a few hours before we met you that day, you met us at the rendezvous while we were being overrun.", Saya added, answering Raijin's question before he vocalized it.

"I see, but don't you think he'll cause trouble again? He seems to be out for Rei now that she declared him not worth killing. Didn't you see the look of absolute rage on him?", Raijin asked somewhat worriedly. "I mean, If They are out to get every living being seems bad enough. What about another living person out to get us? And not to mention he has his handful of followers that probably worship that very ground he steps on." Saya then dismissed his worry with a wave of her hand.

"Even if he did, we're in here and he's out there, not to mention the weapons we have at our disposal."

"You mean the same weapons your dad's guards seem to think should belong to them?", Kohta asked in a grim mood, clutching all of the guns he had on him as he did so. Kohta looked like a mercenary with the shotgun Raijin had acquired slung over his back, his rifle in his hands, and the Magnum strapped to a holster on his hip. Saya, Saeko, and Raijin each looked quizzically at him. Saya was the one to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"What do you mean?"

"The guards around here have been eyeballing our guns since the second we stepped through that gate. They obviously want them, but they've yet to say anything about me handing them over." This earned a confused look from Saya.

"Why wouldn't you hand them over to them? They are in charge of our safety after all!", Saya looked ready to punch Kohta for his, in her eyes, insolence.

"Because we don't plan on staying here.", was the simple replay offered by Raijin. "Also, the shotgun and Magnum he has aren't his to give away. I entrusted them to him because he knows how to utilize them best out of all of us, probably even better than those guards. I haven't given my consent to those guards to seize my weapons from Kohta anyway. Hell, even Masaaki still has the gun I gave him."

"What?!", Saya screamed at Raijin. "What do you mean you don't plan on staying here?! Are you seriously thinking of going back out there!? Do you honestly think that you're better off out there alone?!" at this Raijin smirked.

"Who said I was going out there alone?"

"What?"

"Takashi and Saeko are already on board. Takashi and Rei still want to look for their parents anyway." Saya looked over at Saeko with barely contained fury.

"Are you really planning on going out there as well?"

"Yes, this Estate may seem like an impenetrable fortress, but it's anything but. These walls aren't built to withstand mobs trying to push them down. Also, from what Raijin said about the condition beyond the barricade set around the Estate, it seems that a single rush of Them from any direction will overwhelm the defenders." Saya's eyebrow twitched as she once again turned toward Raijin.

"How bad is it?", She spat at Raijin, causing his anger to flare at her rudeness.

"Over a thousand of Them. Within. A. Single. Square. Kilometer.", Raijin said pointedly at Saya, mentally enjoying the surprised look on her face. 'Ah, so you do realize the danger we are in now, don't you?', Raijin thought with a mental smirk. Saya's mouth was agape.

"Hearing that, I'm in as well.", Kohta said, gaining everyone's attention. "I'd rather be out there as far away from this place than be here when They break through." Saya seemed even more shocked at Kohta's decision to leave.

"I thought of all of us, you would value this place's tactical location.", Saya yelled, not sounding so sure of herself as she poke. "I mean, we're on elevated ground, we have guns, and a barricade and a wall surrounding us.", then the moment when realization dawned on her was noticeable. "But we are also surrounded by Them on all sides, essentially boxed in. The barricades also aren't designed to withstand mobs. We have a finite supply of ammo, against an enemy that consists of almost the entire former population…", Saya then dropped to her knees looking aimlessly towards the front gates of the Estate, prompting Kohta to rush to her side and put an arm over her shoulders. "I thought we could have gotten away from Them. That we could be safe and escape this nightmare, but it's not going to happen is it?", Saya blabbered to no one in particular.

"Come on Saya, we'll get out of this. We'll find a safe haven, it's just not here. We have to keep looking.", Kohta said to her in a surprisingly calm voice.

Raijin just looked on before he felt a hand in his, and looking down he saw that Saeko had taken a hold of his hand. When he turned to look at her, she smiled gently with a blush.

"Same goes for you, we'll find a place where your little brother can grow up without the danger of Them.", Saeko said as she squeezed his hand a bit. Raijin ignored the part of his mind that told him that what she promised couldn't be achieved. That the chances of finding a true safe haven were remote to none. For that moment he threw away all reasoning and the evidence that would most likely prove her wrong and he smiled back before intertwining their fingers together with his own blush on his face.

"Thank you, Saeko.", Raijin said, surprised at himself because he actually found himself believing her, before turning to look towards the gates as well.

However, the peaceful silence was not to last.

"Hey guys, Shizuka remembered her friends number. Come on! She says she works for the government and maybe she knows what's going on.", Rei called the four teens from inside the mansion. Ushering the other teens inside in time to hear a bit of Shizuka's conversation with her friend.

"We borrowed some of your weapons and things.", Shizuka spoke into the cell phone energetically. The person on the other end of the line could be heard for a couple of seconds before Shizuka held the phone, which had sparks now flying out of it, away from her ear with a confused expression. Raijin cocked an eyebrow at the sparking phone before remembering something his father had drilled into him when he was younger.

'If electronic equipment starts shooting sparks for no known reason and dies out, look up to the sky. Chances are an EMP went off somewhere nearby, usually the result of a nuclear weapon detonating somewhere close, but not close enough to kill you. An EMP is usually a telltale sign that we are under attack. Then proceed to take your mother and brother to….', the voice of Raijin's father died out as he recalled the things his father had taught him of what to expect if tensions between the U.S. and China boiled over and war made its way to the West Coast. Raijin had thought the lessons to be fairly redundant because of their proximity to San Francisco back home. Any strike on Sacramento would probably also lead to a strike on Fairfield and Concord due to the military bases there. Both towns were close enough to their own that they would be caught in the kill zone from a nuclear warhead destined to take out the bases.

Meanwhile, the group was trying to figure out why the phone had died. They hadn't realized the sudden silence that came over the entire camp. The perpetual background noise of far off gunfire and car and store alarms had died out. There was only utter silence, broken by the murmurs of the confused people. Raijin then looked up to the sky before speaking.

"And now the nights will truly be dark."

What's up people! I am back! I apologize for leaving you for almost a year. Just two or three days short of a year actually. Depends on when the site actually loads my chapter. The main thing that got me into writing again was school believe it or not. I didn't really touch my computer during the year long break I took form school.

But now I'm back and typing up schoolwork on a weekly basis. So continuing this seemed logical. And now that I'm back in school you can expect updates every two to three weeks or so. And I should be able to keep that schedule until late April to early May when the semester is supposed to end and when finals will royally kick my ass. But then it'll be back with more updates during summer. I actually have ideas for a few more stories now. Maybe I'll post them up, just trying to get about five chapters in before I start posting them this time.

That review button's back. Says it misses you and wants you back. I don't know. Seems very sincere to me. Show it some love!

Deuces.


	9. Leaving the DEAD'S nest

Chapter 9

Z-Day + 4 7:02 p.m.

"What do you mean by that?", Takashi asked Raijin. "That the nights will be truly dark?"

Raijin looked at everyone. Saeko, Takashi, Kohta, Shizuka, Rei, and Saya were looking at him in confusion. Save for Saya's mother, she must have already known.

'It's like nothing can faze that woman.', Raijin thought, before noticing Saya's expression. He could see the gears starting to turn in her head. He decided to bring her into the conversation, to keep her busy. 'It's a good idea, considering that she practically broke down minutes ago. She needs to be distracted. Besides, I have to find the kids.'

"Do you mind explaining this one, Saya?", Raijin asked as he started to turn and walk away from the group. "I have to find Masaaki and Alice."

"I'll come with you.", Saeko said as she jogged to catch up to him, and they both walked towards the back of the mansion.

"So what did you mean by that?", she asked as soon as they turned the corner of the mansion towards the back where Masaaki and Alice were most likely playing.

"I'm pretty sure the phone in Shizuka's hands died as a result of an EMP. I'm not too sure what caused it, though", Raijin lied a bit as they reached the back of the mansion and began to scan the area for the kids. Saeko came to a stop beside him as she began to look for the kids.

"Makes sense I suppose. How do you know this?", she asked as Raijin spotted the kids playing with the puppy closer to the rear gate.

"Masaaki, Alice. Get your things ready, we might be leaving soon.", he said and the kids started gathering their backpacks. "Remember how my father was a Marine?", he asked in a hushed voice so the kids wouldn't hear him. Saeko nodded. "He drilled these facts into my head in case a war reached U.S. soil.", he finished saying as Masaaki and Alice finally made their way beside them.

"What happened, Rai? Is it time to go already?", Masaaki asked as the four of them started walking towards the mansion's front door, with the puppy following their steps.

"It might be, come on.", Raijin said and the kids followed them as they made their way back to the front of the mansion. The four of them arrived just in time to see a mob of Them rushing towards the gate. And the guards trying desperately to physically close it.

'Shit! Guess I was right!', Raijin thought as he took off without a word to help the guards close the gate. The gate barely closed in time, catching three of Them between the bars.

"Thanks kid.", a guard said as he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the ground, raising his hand to take off his hat.

"No problem.", Raijin responded as he started walking back to the group.

"Look out! One of Them got in!", yelled one of the nameless guards, causing Raijin to look back towards the gate. Indeed, one of Them had gotten through, and was shuffling towards Raijin, intent on devouring him. Rai simply made to unsheath his wakizashi, but when he looked back he saw the glint of a scope.

'Ah, Kohta's got this one.', he thought as his hand left the handle of the blade and he continued walking back to the group nonplussed.

"What?! Are you crazy!?", screamed one of the refugees. Raijin then turned toward the refugees and looked for the owner of the voice. "Kill it! It'll infect us all!", screamed the same voice, belonging to a woman with short black hair. She opened her mouth to yell again when she noticed Raijin wasn't responding at all.

Raijin had turned towards the refugees with an annoyed look, surprising the refugees. He then took two steps towards them so as to give Kohta a clear shot at the undead behind him.. He then looked towards Kohta and nodded and a single shot rang through the air, followed by a squelch and grotesque popping sound and a final thud as the body dropped a few feet behind Raijin. 'Must've been a headshot.', Raijin thought before he gestured behind him to where the now headless body lay in a pool of its own blood, bone, and brains.

"So…..we're just some gun crazy brats, huh?", Raijin said whilst looking at the refugees. He then continued as he walked toward the group, "At least we know how to take care of ourselves against Them."

"Nice shot, Kohta.", Raijin said as he started climbing the steps of the mansion.

"Thanks man."

"So what's the plan?", Raijin then asked Takashi.

"We should probably leave now.", he admitted with a grimace, before looking over at Saya, expecting some kind of residual opposition to his plan from her.

"Yeah, now seems to be the best time.", Saya said, surprising everyone, even the children. "What? I'm a genius, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, staying here will probably get us killed.", Saya said with a sigh.

"Alright, you heard her.", Takashi said with new fervor in his voice. "We're leaving, get ready to go in five!"

Z-Day + 4 7:17 p.m.

Everyone had gotten their things ready within four minutes of Takashi's command. They now stood gathered around the Argo ATV in the Takagi's garage.

"So this thing still works? Even after the EMP?", Takashi asked the Estate's mechanic. The mechanic then gestured grandly towards the ATV.

"The Argo 8x8 Military ATV prototype is top of the line for a vehicle of its class. This ATV was designed for use in the Self Defense Force, and was ready to go into mass production before the dead started attacking us. The Argo has a top speed of 50 kilometers per hour! Along with seating for eight people! Also, this baby is amphibious! Bridge blocked? Hit the river and avoid traffic! It's also EMP proof due to the electrical components being separate from the rest of the vehicle's components. This baby is the vehicle of choice for those times when shit hits the fan!", the mechanic gasped for air as he finished his little speech.

"Nice sales pitch.", Rei commented while she looked at the vehicle appreciatively.

"Are you sure we can all fit in there?", Saya asked. "Doesn't look all that accommodating."

"I'll admit, this was designed to fit eight people. Not seven adults and two children, but we don't have much of a choice now do we? It's either this thing, or going out there on foot.", the mechanic stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait, the Humvee's busted? But I thought military equipment was supposed to be EMP proof.", Kohta said.

"Yeah but the version you had was stripped down due to budget cuts. Useless now.", the mechanic replied.

"All right, enough talking. Let's get this thing going!", Takashi ordered the group. Within seconds, everyone was piled in save for Raijin. "Aren't you coming with?", Takashi asked, motioning for Rai to join them inside the Argo. "You talked me into being this group's leader, you can't just ditch now."

"Yeah, of course. But I doubt we can just run Them over with this thing.", Rai said nodding his head at the Argo. "Someone has to clear a path towards the rear exit.", Raijin explained as he unsheathed his swords. "I might need a little help, though."

"Right behind you Rai.", Saeko said as she leapt from the Argo toward Raijin. "Lead the way.", she said with a wink.

"Thanks.", Raijin said with a grateful smile. Then turning toward the Argo, "Things are looking pretty bad out there. We might need to separate and the two of us will catch up with you in a day or so. Where are you headed?".

"Raijin, not again!", Masaaki cried out, horrified at the thought of his brother being alone again.

"Relax Masaaki. I already survived once. And besides, I have Saeko with me this time, we'll keep each other safe ok?", Raijin reassured his brother with a wink. "I'll be back, besides, who else is going to make sure you behave?", he added as a joke. Masaaki only nodded sourly at that, obviously not happy at the idea of being apart once more, but knowing that his brother had already made up his mind. Raijin then turned towards Takashi.

"We'll meet at the Taiei Mall. We'll wait there for three days.", Takashi supplied.

"Alright.", Rai replied and turned towards Saeko. "Ready?"

"Let's go.", she said as she brandished her own sword and another katana as well.

The two teens headed out of the garage and ran alongside the mansion in order to head towards the back of the Estate, avoiding the battle that was happening by the main entrance. But the defenders at the main gates were losing their numbers fast. The screams of those who were being devoured alive rang throughout the Estate. The group encountered no resistance within the Estate as the fighting was only at the main gates.

"Maybe we won't need to split up!", Raijin shouted back over his shoulder at the Takashi who was driving the Argo.

"It'd be nice not to have to!", Takashi responded.

"Aww, and here I was hoping to have some alone time with you.", Saeko said so that only Raijin could hear her. Raijin only blushed at her remark but froze when they opened the rear gates and stepped into the alleyway.

A couple dozen undead that were leaning against one of the gates that led out of the alleyway and into the streets, nearly breaking it down when three or more of Them bumped into it on accident. But the arrival of the Argo, namely the rumbling of its engine, caused the horde of Them to walk towards and push against the flimsy gate. Raijin and Saeko looked at the other end Thankfully, the other gate was devoid of Them, leaving a clear getaway route, if they hurried.

"What's wrong?", Takashi asked as he drove the Argo a bit past the gate, leaving enough space to turn either way. Raijin and Saeko looked at each other in knowing.

"Guess we will have some alone time after all.", Raijin teased Saeko as he turned to run towards the empty gate and she settled into a defensive stance, ready for Them to break through the other gate. "This way!", Raijin shouted, beckoning Takashi to drive towards him.

As soon as the Argo turned completely into the alley, the sound of metal crashing onto asphalt was heard, signifying that the gate at the other end of the alley holding Them back was broken down. The only thing holding them back was the cement roadblock a few feet from the busted gate, which They were shuffling towards already. Raijin spared a glance behind as he continued running to the gate, only to see Saeko tense up, ready to strike at the first undead that was wandering within range of her swords. 'Damn, that was fast.', Rai mentally cursed, as he arrived at the road block in front of the empty gate with the Argo right behind him. "I'm going to need help pushing this out of the way!".

Immediately, Kohta jumped off the Argo and went to one end of the roadblock. Raijin situated himself in the center and both teens then started pushing the roadblock against the wall of the alley. "Hurry! They're almost through the other roadblock!", Rei shouted as she unslung her rifle, took aim at the horde, and fired, giving an undead a hole in its forehead. Raijin then pushed himself harder, he could feel the strain on his stitches, but it wasn't enough for it to tear once more.

"Ok, that's wide enough! Now the gate!", Takashi shouted as he drove past the roadblock the two teens had cleared. The gate itself was held closed by chains and a padlock. "Kohta, shoot the lock!".

"On it!", the otaku answered as he grabbed the rifle hanging off his back and shot the padlock off the chain, causing the chain to uncoil and fall off the gate. Raijin and Kohta then pushed open the gate for the Argo to get onto the nearly empty street. A few undead were shuffling towards them from the front of the Estate, having been drawn by the noise of Kohta's gunshot and the engine noise.

The Argo stopped at the gate for Kohta to get on. "Come on! You two can still come with us!", Takashi yelled at Raijin. Raijin only shook his head.

"Sorry, if we did, we would only slow the vehicle down. It's already near its weight capacity. Go on, we'll see you at the Mall in a day's time.", Rai answered calmly. "Stay safe.", and with that he ran back into the alley towards Saeko.

"Dammit!", Takashi cursed as Raijin took out his swords and rushed towards Saeko's side.

"Takashi, he's got a point!", Rei consoled. "Besides, he already made it once alone, and this time he has Saeko to back him up."

"Doesn't mean I have to like the fact that I'm leaving people behind.", Takashi muttered as he drove the Argo away.

"Hey, ready to get out of here?", Raijin asked as he arrived in the center of the alley, decapitating an undead with his katana, only to sever another's spinal cord with jab of his wakizashi.

"I don't know, this is pretty fun.", Saeko replied as she sliced the head of one of Them in two, and axe kicked another, caving in its skull with her heel. "Aren't you enjoying yourself as well?", she said as an afterthought. Raijin laughed at that as he kicked an undead back into the horde, knocking three more over.

"Well, I cant say that I'm not. But what do you say we get out of here? I'm all in for good fun, but this is hardly the place for a date.", he joked as he continued slashing away at any of Them that walked within his blades' reach.

"Hmm, depends on where. I like a good fight.", Saeko played along.

'Screw it. She's attractive and she's attracted to me. Time to man up and go for it and get out of here', Raijin thought. He then finished off the remaining two undead, causing a lull in the action as the next wave was barely rounding the corner of the alley. Raijin sheathed his katana and wrapped his right arm around Saeko's waist, pulling her towards him with their faces barely a few centimeters apart from the other. This caused Saeko to blush slightly at the sudden close proximity of their bodies, surprised at Raijin taking the initiative and enjoying it. Raijin then moved his mouth beside her left ear.

"I can think of a few places where we can do things that are more exciting than fighting.", he whispered causing Saeko to gasp and don a full blush. He then pulled back from her and sheathed his swords and offered her his hand. He noticed her breathing was shallow and ragged. "What do you say?", he asked with a wink. It took Saeko a second to regain her composure before she sheathed her swords and took his hand.

"I'll hold you to that.", she teased back and gave him a peck on his cheek as she took his hand, causing him to smile.

"Ok then, follow me.", Raijin said as he let go of her and turned around towards the wall separating the alley from the Estate. Raijin then ran three steps up the wall before jumping, grabbing the ledge at the top, and pulling himself up. He then turned back to look down towards Saeko. "Come on. I thought you wanted to get out of here.", he called to Saeko, smirking. Saeko, in turn, was liking the way Raijin was acting and quickly imitated his move and got up onto the wall.

"What are we waiting for?", she replied simply when she stood beside him on the top of the wall. Raijin smirked, turned around and motioned for her to follow him before he started running at a crouch with his arms held out to either side for balance. The noise of her footfalls behind him assured that she was following him. The two teens continued along the wall, going with the turns, until they stopped at the front corner of the Estate. Raijin did a quick look around.

To their right a ways away was the main gate that was now broken down. Raijin and Saeko could see the remaining refugees and guards had joined together to try to break through to the outside of the Estate. They looked like they would succeed, too. To the duo's left was a three meter drop from the wall they were on, as well as to the front of them. However, the streets were relatively empty of Them, the main horde seemed to have come from the street that led to the main gate of the Estate, not from the side streets. The side streets only had about one undead every ten meters or so, and even then those were walking towards the sounds of fighting in the Estate, easily avoidable, even in the now setting sun.

"Seems like we can sneak past Them with no problem. The fighting going on at the gates is distracting Them.", Raijin whispered behind him to Saeko, who nodded. "Ready to make a run for it?", he asked.

"As if we walk anywhere these days.", Saeko replied easily.

"Alright, here we go."

Z-Day + 4 8:04 p.m.

2 kilometers from Takagi Estate

"Almost there.", Raijin gasped out as he and Saeko ran down the street. They had been running at a steady but slow pace since they had jumped off the Estate's walls onto the streets. Dodging Them was easy, but with the setting sun waning behind buildings and the moon hiding behind the clouds along with there being no electrical lights left the teens essentially stumbling in the dark. Luckily, they hadn't heard Their shuffling footsteps for the a while now.

"Where do you think we should spend the night?", Saeko asked gasping as she ran alongside him. Raijin then motioned for them to slow down to a walk.

"Well, there is the store where I stopped to stock up on supplies when I was alone.", Raijin mused after catching his breath, "It should be pretty safe, considering that we haven't seen any of Them for the past kilometer and a half."

"That's pretty weird.", Saeko continued. " A relief, but weird….actually no, not so much. We can still hear the sounds of battle coming from the Estate." As if to punctuate her point, the faint staccato of gunfire was heard from the direction of the Estate. "And considering that the EMP knocked out all electrical alarms and noises of the sort, and the fight at the Estate is loud, I wouldn't be surprised if it attracted Them for kilometers around.", Saeko finished with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It would, wouldn't it?", Raijin realized. "Hot, smart, and deadly.", he complimented as they continued walking. "I would be terrified if I was on your bad side."

"Why would you be scared of little me?", Saeko asked as she made an innocent face.

"Yeah, I would fall for that if you didn't tease me so much, and if you didn't look like an urban samurai with your pads and two swords. When did you find time to change and where did you acquire that second sword?"

"Oh, this thing?", Saeko asked, patting the katana in question, "Saya's father gave it to me. Said that the least he could do for his former sensei was to provide his daughter with his best sword.", Saeko shrugged. Rai just nodded before he really gauged her words.

"Wait, your father trained Saya's father?", he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"….small world.", Rai stated simply, causing Saeko to giggle.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?", Saeko paused and then asked. "By the way, where are we spending the night? Sure, They are distracted by the gunfire at the Estate, but there are bound to be stragglers here and there and might run into another horde of Them making its way towards the Estate. Gunfire was loud before, but now the EMP knocked out car alarms, sirens, and anything else that made noise."

"We can go to the store I stopped at when I was on my own.", Raijin answered after thinking for a bit. "It's only about a kilometer from here, and we should be able to get onto the roof of the store without too much trouble.", Raijin said as he remembered seeing trash cans and crates around the back when he had checked to see if the coast was clear. "The shelves were still full when I was there, so we should be good on food. If it's been raided, I have some food in my bag. How do you feel about granola bars and canned fruit?", he asked with a chuckle, causing Saeko to giggle.

"That sounds just fine to me."

"Alright, we should be able to get there before the light completely goes away if we pick up the pace once more.", Raijin said as he started running again, followed by Saeko.

Z-Day + 4 8:28 p.m.

"Alright, here goes." Raijin said as he threw the bag of food towards the roof's edge, where Saeko caught it. Raijin then proceeded to climb the crates stacked up against the store's wall. From there it was only a small jump to reach the edge of the roof and pull himself up and over. He then sat down leaning against what he assumed was the AC unit before the EMP. Raijin was just starting to relax when a chocolate bar appeared in his face.

"Hungry?", Saeko asked as she shook the bar. Raijin was about to decline when his stomach growled.

"I'll take it.", Raijin said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. After taking a bite he asked, "So do you know how to get to the mall we're supposed to meet at?"

"Yes, I've been there a few times before. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon, tomorrow at noon if we get lucky.", Saeko replied as she sat down next to him and drank from a water bottle. "My friends would occasionally drag me there after school."

"Drag you there? Don't tell me you were 'Ms. Antisocial' before all this.", Raijin teased as he took another bite of his chocolate bar. "Or was it just not your thing?"

"I wasn't antisocial as I was more focused on kendo.", Saeko shrugged. "I would hang out with members of the club, but I preferred to train more often than not. I would go about once a month with them, the rest of my time was spent on school and training.", Saeko answered before looking at Raijin and changing the subject. "I believe we made good progress, don't you?"

"We escaped with no casualties on our end and got far enough that there are nearly no undead around is.", Raijin answered in between bites. "Yeah good progress, how far is the mall from here?"

"It's only about 20 minutes away, driving. Walking there should take us about a couple of hours, but far more with Them around. I'd say about a day, day and a half at the most.", Saeko answered. She noticed Raijin fiddling with his right hand, his left holding the chocolate bar. She grasped his right hand in her own, startling Raijin. "You're worried about your brother aren't you?"

Sighing, Raijin replied, "Yes, I prefer not to leave him. But I stayed to make sure he got to safety, that vehicle couldn't run very well with all of us on it. If we had all jumped in, we would've slowed it down too much. The last thing I wanted was another stand off like at the fence with the Humvee. I worry for him though, what if something else happened?"

Saeko squeezed his hand, "Relax, Takashi and the rest are capable of taking care of themselves and your brother. And worrying never helps anything, it'll just keep adding up and aggravate you further, leaving you distracted. That can be the difference between life and death now, so just do your part and get back to him alive.", Saeko said as she looked into his eyes. "Remember how you said that you don't like seeing beautiful girls cry?", she asked, eliciting a blush from bother herself and Raijin. "Well, I don't like seeing handsome men worry over something out of their control. It's charming, really shows how much you care, but you need to focus on the here and now.", Saeko finished, having moving her hand from Raijin's to his cheek instead, causing him to blush even further and to slowly move in closer to her.

'She's right. Worrying will do no good.', Raijin thought as he noticed her slightly parted lips. 'Masaaki is in good hands. And so am I.', he thought before he closed the gap and kissed Saeko. A simple chaste kiss, the way a first kiss should be. Raijin felt his worries go away at the feeling of Saeko's lips upon his own. A calm overcame him that he hadn't felt since the Outbreak which felt like so long ago to his tired body and mind. He didn't worry about having to fight for his life, fearing what could be around every corner, knowing that every breath might be his last. All he cared about was showing Saeko how much he appreciated her, and quite honestly, was starting to care for her.

Both teens broke apart after a few seconds, though the kiss seemed much longer to both of them. Raijin and Saeko had matching blushes on their faces and clouded eyes. They then looked at each other and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching as they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Saeko was the first to break the silence.

"You taste like chocolate.", she said with a slight smirk, causing Rai to laugh.

"Did you like it?", he asked in a low voice.

"Oh yes,", Saeko answered as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Mind if I have another taste?"

"Saeko, you can have as much as you want.", Raijin answered before he leaned in once more.

Alright guys. I have to apologize for being sooooooo goddamn late. I'm not going to bore you with the details as to why this took forever and a half to update. Not this time at least. I'm starting another story and going to keep this going up until I'm caught up with the manga. I think the story will be a crossover between Fable and Fairy Tail. Pretty much see how a Hero would fit into Fairy Tail, might be a self insert, or probably just from first person instead. Anyway, enough is enough. See you next time.

That button is back again. Says they're sorry and that they miss you. I don't know, I would give them another click, wouldn't you? Show it how much you care! Or don't cause, you know, that's cool too.


End file.
